Uma família de aparências
by nikax-granger
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy vê-se sem saída e é obrigada a contar o seu segredo mais profundo a seu filho, Draco Malfoy. Draco será realmente capaz de tudo para proteger a mãe? DHr
1. Um segredo desvendado

**Olá a todas *.***  
**Cheguei finalmente com uma nova fanfiction. Bem, eu tenho esta fic mentalizada na minha cabecinha há muito tempo. Acho que é um bocadinho diferente do que estamos habituadas a ler. Ela vai ser Draco/Hermione, mas vão ter de ser um bocadinho pacientes até eles se aproximarem. No final do capítulo acho que até já conseguem imaginar como é que a aproximação deles vai acontecer hehe**

**Ah, eu espero que gostem da Lexie tanto como eu! ihihi**

* * *

Era quase fim de Verão e o silêncio pairava na Mansão Malfoy. Os elfos domésticos estavam a preparar o almoço na cozinha. Enquanto isso, Draco estava no quarto, olhando desesperadamente para o tecto, sem nada para fazer. Ia para o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts dali a duas semanas. Lucius andava cada vez mais ausente devido ao regresso de Voldemort. Ultimamente preocupava-se mais em recrutar pessoas e outros seres mágicos para servirem o seu Senhor das Trevas. Por sua vez, Narcisa encontrava-se a tratar com o maior dos prazeres o jardim. Era isso que lhe dava um prazer absoluto.

Parecia estar concentrada nos seus pensamentos enquanto que com um agitar de varinha fazia crescerem belas flores que desenhavam um caminho ordenado. Um pigarrear fê-la acordar do seu pequeno transe.

- Minha senhora… chegou uma coisa para si. – a voz do elfo assustou-a, de modo que as flores cresceram ligeiramente mais à direita.

Soltou um gemido raivoso e encarou o elfo.

- Quantas vezes mais terei de repetir que não gosto que me interrompam quando estou no jardim? – apesar de estar furiosa, Narcisa não era por regra geral uma pessoa agressiva. – O que queres, criatura? – perguntou, ao ver toda a aflição do elfo que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

- Recebeu uma carta…

- Deixa a correspondência em cima da mesa.

- Mas é uma carta que veio pelo correio não mágico, Senhora. – a voz fina do elfo soou baixa como se contasse um segredo.

A expressão de Narcisa mudou radicalmente. Tomou um olhar sério e severo e os músculos faciais estavam tensos. Depois de encarar o elfo durante segundos, Narcisa estendeu a mão à espera que a carta fosse entregue. Com todo o cuidado, o elfo fez surgir a carta de envelope branco e pousou-a sobre a mão de Narcisa.

- Nem uma palavra acerca disto, Ourzur.

Ourzur, o elfo, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Ninguém saberá, minha Senhora.

- Agora sai! Fora daqui! – ordenou autoritariamente por entre dentes.

Fazendo uma vénia desajeitada e demorada, Ourzur desapareceu num estalar de dedos. Narcisa enrijeceu o corpo ao passar os dedos finos pelo envelope. Só havia uma pessoa que lhe poderia ter escrito por correio muggle.

Aflita, abriu o envelope, mas certificando-se antes que ninguém a estava a ver. Ao ver o conteúdo da carta, Narcisa sentiu o seu corpo estremecer. Problemas pareciam-se avizinhar. Depois de beber uma poção calmante, Narcisa pegou na mala e apartou em frente a uma casa terrena de azulejo velho.

x.x.x

A sala estava apenas iluminada por candelabros suspensos por magia no ar. A luz escassa permitia distinguir um sofá negro que parecia estar sujo, talvez ninguém se sentasse ali há anos, uma estante cheia de livros empoeirados ao lado de uma lareira que estava apagada. Por cima da lareira estavam pousados retratos mágicos, onde se podia ver numa primeira imagem uma mulher loira, sentada num jardim, a sorrir para a objectiva e com os cabelos a dançarem ao vento; noutra podia-se ver um rapazinho loiro que exibia o equipamento de quidditich e uma vassoura nimbus 2000, com um sorriso orgulhoso; noutra via-se um casal que olhava um para o outro com sorrisos e no meio deles estava o mesmo rapazinho a olhar para cima e, por fim, numa última fotografia via-se a mulher loira a passar a mão na barriga, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios carnudos.

A mulher loira entrou para a sala com os passos pesados e a respiração ofegante que denunciavam o nervosismo. Segurou a porta de madeira, enquanto esperava que um rapaz entrasse. Soltou um suspiro desesperado e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem emitir um único som. O rapaz da fotografia, embora um pouco mais velho, fitou-se a ele próprio nos retratos, sem se dar ao trabalho de passar a mão para tirar o pó.

- Abiffiato! – pronunciou a mulher com a varinha apontada em frente.

O objectivo do feitiço era que as pessoas que estavam fora daquela sala pouco atractiva não conseguissem ouvir nada do que ali ia ser dito. O rapaz foi conduzido até ao sofá pela mulher e esta agarrou-lhe as duas mãos que tremiam.

- O que se passa, mãe? Estás tão nervosa. - parecia realmente importado com o estado em que a mãe se encontrava.

- Quero-te contar uma coisa muito importante, Draco… - Narcisa suspirou como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo que ela ia contar. – Eu preciso que me ajudes, só tu o podes fazer…

Draco consentiu com a cabeça e deixou um sorriso formar-se nos lábios finos como incentivo para Narcisa continuar.

- Há cerca de onze anos atrás… eu cometi um erro… - Narcisa estava com as lágrimas a formarem-se nos olhos e Draco começava a ficar preocupado com o que iria ficar a saber em momentos, isso era visível pelos lábios secos e os olhos cinzentos abertos sem pestanejar. - Houve uma altura em que eu e o teu pai discutíamos muito. Tu não te apercebias de nada porque eras uma criança. Mas houve uma discussão que foi um pouco mais violenta. – as palavras de Narcisa eram pronunciadas com cuidado.

_ Flashback on_

_ Lucius gritava com Narcisa no cimo das escadas do primeiro piso da mansão. Pareciam discutir, pois este usava expressões furiosas bem como o tom da sua voz que era aterrador. _

_ - Eu já disse que vou levá-lo comigo, Cissy. _

_ - Lucius, não estás a ser minimamente racional… o Draco só tem cinco anos! – Narcisa parecia implorar à medida que subia as escadas._

_ Embora estivesse com medo de Lucius, Narcisa subiu até ao fim da escadaria e ficou a poucos centímetros do seu marido. Por vezes Lucius tornava-se um tanto agressivo. E em certos assuntos, Narcisa já nem se aventurava a questioná-lo ou a opor-se. Todavia, quando o assunto era o seu filho, Draco Malfoy, Narcisa era capaz de tudo, até mesmo enfrentar Lucius._

_- O Draco tem de começar a saber qual é o lado certo, Narcisa. – disse rudemente, olhando furiosamente para a bela mulher que tinha à sua frente._

_ - Saberá… mas mais tarde. - a voz de Narcisa saiu tremida, demonstrando que não tinha qualquer segurança quanto a isso. _

_ Narcisa olhou para o piso de baixo, onde estava o seu pequeno filho, Draco Malfoy, a rebolar no chão entusiasticamente. Draco, apesar de ouvir os berros dos pais, parecia não perceber que estes discutiam por sua causa. Lucius desviou o olhar de Narcisa para ver o filho brincar com a snitch dourada que o menino tentava em vão apanhar. Quando voltou a olhar para a mulher, notou um sorriso triste a dançar-lhe nos lábios trémulos. _

_ - Arranja o Draco… não quero que ele apareça todo sujo na presença do Senhor das Trevas. – Lucius virou as costas, fazendo o seu manto escuro rodopiar com o movimento brusco. _

_ - Ele não vai. – a contestação de Narcisa soou baixa, mas não o suficiente para que Lucius não a ouvisse. _

_ Em apenas meros segundos, Lucius voltou a virar-se de frente para a mulher e esticou o braço para esbofeteá-la. Narcisa soltou um gemido de dor e um grito de pavor ao sentir o seu corpo cair pelas escadas. Draco aproximou-se da mãe, com um ar assustado traçado no rosto. O pequeno começou a chorar e olhou para o pai que estava ainda no cima das escadas sem qualquer vestígio de arrependimento na face. Narcisa levantou-se desajeitadamente e, antes de abandonar a divisão, olhou para Lucius que a fuzilou com o olhar. _

_ - Sai daqui, Cissy. – ordenou Lucius que ao ver a mulher fitar Draco acrescentou – Mas não leves o Draco. Não lhe toques! – gritou, furioso, ao ver Narcisa se aproximar de Draco que parecia ainda muito assustado. _

_ Narcisa correu para fora, sem pensar sequer para onde iria. Lucius, sem dúvida, tinha ido longe demais. Por vezes já o tinha visto nervoso, furioso… já tinha gritado com ela. Mas aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que ele lhe batia. As lágrimas deixavam um rasto na face que estava suja pelo sangue que lhe escorria da cabeça. Doía-lhe a cabeça, o golpe parecia ser fundo. Passou os portões de ferro da mansão e, inconscientemente, apartou para Londres muggle. _

_Flashback off_

Draco observou a mãe que não conseguia controlar as lágrimas à medida que lhe ia contando episódios de há onze anos atrás. As imagens pareciam passar na mente de Narcisa como se ela estivesse a reviver tudo, até a dor na face parecia surgir ao ser mencionada a bofetada que levara de Lucius. Tinha sido realmente a única vez que Lucius lhe tinha batido, mas isso não diminuía a dor no seu coração.

- O meu pai… bateu-te? – Draco finalmente falou, tentando conceber esse acontecimento.

Draco sabia perfeitamente que o pai não era uma pessoa muito afectuosa. Mas nunca imaginara que ele tivesse coragem de bater na mãe, não quando Draco acreditava que Narcisa era uma pessoa maravilhosa que merecia todo o respeito. Por momentos, uma sensação de fúria e uma incontrolável vontade de lançar uma maldição imperdoável ao pai apoderou-se dele.

- Foi a única vez. – disse Narcisa, respirando pesadamente.

- Isso não minimiza o erro. – disse Draco por entre os dentes cerrados. Narcisa conseguiu ver o filho apertar os punhos. – Disseste que eu estava lá… - disse Draco passados alguns minutos, quando sentiu as mãos macias da mãe acariciar-lhe o rosto, acalmando-o. – Mas eu não me recordo. Não é que pudesse ter feito alguma coisa… - disse, sorrindo tristemente para a mãe.

- Eu sempre desconfiei que o teu pai te tivesse modificado a memória.

- Isso é muito provável, porque eu lembro-me vagamente da reunião. – disse Draco, recordando-se de si mesmo, sentado numa cadeira a tentar contar todos os encapuzados presentes. Mas como só sabia contar até dez acabara por desistir. – Mas, o que aconteceu para me estares a contar isto? – disse, tentando não desviar a atenção da mãe.

Narcisa voltou a respirar fundo, antes de continuar a contar. Agora teria de começar a contar coisas que estavam enterradas… que ninguém sabia e que Narcisa nunca tinha ousado contar a ninguém. Ficava envergonhada só de as admitir para si mesma. Todavia, aquela maldita carta havia tornado impossível que ela guardasse este segredo só para si. Assim, teria de contar à pessoa em quem ela mais confiava, o seu filho, Draco Malfoy.

_Flashback on_

_ Narcisa parecia perdida naquela cidade tão movimentada. Parou ao avistar um bonito jardim, não que amenizasse a dor que sentia, mas pelo menos alegrava-lhe levemente o coração. Sentou-se num banco e ouviu um homem tocar um instrumento que ela não conhecia. O som era agradável e, embora estivesse despedaçada, não conseguiu desviar a atenção do homem que tocava magnificamente bem. _

_ Era um homem bem aparentado, com cerca de trinta e poucos anos, cabelo de um tom castanho-escuro e de barba rala. Um sorriso perfeito desenhou-se nos seus lábios ao ver Narcisa escutar atentamente a melodia. Narcisa tentou desviar o olhar do homem, mas este parecia ter uma espécie de íman que a hipnotizava. Quando finalmente conseguiu desviar o olhar, Narcisa sentou-se de maneira a ficar de costas para o homem intrigante. _

_ - A senhora está magoada. – disse uma voz encantadora atrás de si. _

_ Narcisa girou ligeiramente o corpo, de modo a fitar a pessoa. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se ao ver que o homem que estivera observar instantes antes estava a falar consigo. _

_ - Isto não é nada. – ripostou num tom azedo._

_ Não queria falar com ninguém. Queria estar sozinha, por isso é que inconscientemente tinha vindo parar à Londres muggle. _

_ - Posso tratá-la? – o diabo do sorriso não parava de lhe dançar nos lábios. _

_ - Tratar-me?_

_ O homem riu, achando piada à aflição de Narcisa. _

_ - Moro já ali e posso curar-lhe o golpe rapidamente. _

_ Narcisa suspirou. Por que motivo é que um "não" lhe custava a fluir? Bastava dizer isso, mas o sorriso simpático e o olhar meigo do homem, faziam com que ela não conseguisse negar. Era isso que ela procurava num homem. Simpatia e carinho. Lucius raramente lhe sorria com a vontade que o homem estava a fazê-lo. Lucius nunca sentira sequer preocupação quando Narcisa se cortava num espinho de uma rosa do seu jardim. _

_ Assentiu com um sorriso fraco, mas gentil. Seguidamente levantou-se para caminhar ao seu lado. Caminharam em silêncio até à casa de azulejo velho. A porta castanha foi aberta por uma chave que o homem segurava na mão. Fez gentilmente sinal para que Narcisa entrasse na sua casa. Esta não pôde deixar de reparar na casa tipicamente muggle, pequena mas bonita. Será que ele vivia sozinho? Parecia estar tudo tão organizado e arrumado que Narcisa estranhou ser propriedade de um homem. _

_ - Sente-se. – disse, apontando para a cadeira de madeira. – Eu vou buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros._

_ Narcisa fingiu saber perfeitamente o que isso era. Não estava minimamente preocupada com a ferida que tinha na cabeça, pois com um toque da sua varinha faria com ela desaparecesse. Mas deixou-se ficar aos cuidados do homem que tinha acabado de conhecer. _

_ - Deixe-me só limpar o sangue para conseguir ver a profundidade do golpe. - disse, pegando num bocado de algodão e banhando-o num líquido que Narcisa desconhecia. – Como é que fez isto? O golpe ainda é profundo… pelo que poderá demorar a fechar. _

_ - Eu caí de um lance de escadas. – disse, o que não era de todo mentira. Só estava a omitir o facto de que tinha sido empurrada praticamente pelo marido. – Isso arde! – disse, contendo um grito. _

_ Por momentos sentiu-se ficar arrependida, se tivesse curado a si própria com a sua varinha não tinha ardido e não ficaria com a sensação de ter a cabeça a latejar. Como é que os muggles conseguiam viver sem magia? Sentiu o homem soprar na direcção do golpe, tentando diminuir a dor. _

_ - Já está o curativo feito. _

_ - Obrigada. – disse Narcisa, levantando-se da cadeira. – Eu… tenho… eu tenho de ir. – disse, atrapalhada com a proximidade. – Não é necessário me acompanhar à porta. – Narcisa apressou o passo na direcção da porta, mas parou ao sentir uma pressão sobre o seu braço. _

_ - Posso… posso ao menos saber o seu nome? _

_ Narcisa tentou esconder um sorriso. E por que não? O homem tinha sido gentil e amável com ela, qual seria o mal de lhe dizer o seu nome? Era tudo o que ele estava a pedir em troca. Além disso, que diferença faria se esta seria a primeira e última vez que se tinham cruzariam? Suspirou, travando uma batalha mental. _

_ - Narcisa._

_ - John Alinson._

_ Narcisa correspondeu ao sorriso e virou costas. Não sabia para onde iria, mas deixaria que os seus pés a levassem até onde não pudesse mais. Ainda era cedo e não queria voltar para a mansão. Não sabia qual Lucius iria encontrar. Só estava preocupada com Draco que estava nesse momento no meio de muitos devoradores da morte. Narcisa receava, porque sabia que Lucius não estava a ser aceite por todos os seguidores de Voldemort e tinha medo que se vingassem no filho. Sabia perfeitamente que alguns eram bem capazes disso. _

_ Vagueou na noite fria de Londres e foi parar às tantas da noite à porta de um bar. O que lhe atraíra até lá tinha sido a música que ecoava por toda aquela viela escura e assustadora. Decidiu entrar no estabelecimento e a visão que teve foi que as pessoas que ali se encontravam pareciam se divertir. Umas dançavam ao ritmo da música que tocava e outras apenas conversavam, sendo as suas conversas abafadas pela música alta… Passou por várias pessoas até chegar ao balcão, onde jovens serviam bebidas._

_ - Vai desejar alguma coisa, senhora? – perguntou um jovem do lado de dentro do balcão. _

_ - Qualquer coisa forte. – gritou para ser ouvida. _

_ O rapaz sorriu e preparou um whisky forte com gelo para a mulher que ele suspeitava que apenas queria esquecer as amarguras. _

_ - Aqui tem. Ao final de duas já não se lembra das mágoas da vida, mas amanhã tudo volta a ser igual. – disse e Narcisa sorriu-lhe. – Ou talvez até volte a ser pior… - disse, piscando-lhe o olho. Não pretendia desincentivá-la para beber._

_Narcisa só queria esquecer durante momentos, depois voltaria para casa… para cuidar do seu filho. _

_ Cinco minutos depois de ter sido servida, a bebida já tinha evaporado do copo de Narcisa. O rapaz que a tinha servido trouxe-lhe outro copo com o mesmo líquido. _

_ Já deviam ter passado pelo menos duas horas desde que chegara aquele local que agora lhe parecia ainda mais alegre. Por momentos pareceu-lhe ter visto um rosto conhecido. Mas era impossível, devia de ser o efeito do álcool. _

_ - Narcisa? – alguém chamou. – O que está aqui a fazer?_

_ - John? Oh, John! Que bom voltar a vê-lo. – disse num tom demasiado divertido. _

_ - Você está bem? Quero dizer, é bom vê-la, mas parece-me um pouco alegre demais. – tentou ser simpático e evitou dizer-lhe directamente que parecia bêbeda. _

_ - Essa senhora já bebeu que se fartou. _

_ - Então não deveria ter deixado consumir mais. – disse John, assustando-se com o súbito abraço de Narcisa. _

_ - Ora, a senhora parece-me maior de idade, portanto não lhe poderia proibir de beber. _

_ John aproveitou o abraço de Narcisa para arrastá-la até à porta, mas foi travado por um segurança que tinha um papel na mão. John espreitou para o papel e pagou a quantidade que o segurança lhe exigiu. Pela conta, John suspeitou que Narcisa tivesse bebido pelo menos cinco whisky. _

_ - Onde vamos? – Narcisa perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios. _

_ - Vai descansar, Narcisa. Mais um pouco e entrava em coma alcoólico. _

_ Apesar de não ter percebido o que John queria dizer, Narcisa riu-se como se ele tivesse contado uma piada. Estavam iluminado__s pelas luzes dos candeeiros de Londres e Narcisa ficou a fitar John por longos minutos, enquanto era arrastada até algum sítio que ela desconhecia. O homem parecia-lhe agora ainda mais bonito, com a testa franzida e com um hálito agradável de vinho. Quando finalmente chegaram à casa de John, este deitou-a na sua cama, por cima dos cobertores._

_ - Descanse, Narcisa, por favor. _

_ - John… fica comigo. – pediu com os olhos quase a fecharem-se. _

_ - Como queiras. – disse, sorrindo de lado e começando a tratá-la por tu também. _

_ Por meros segundos, sentou-se na beira da cama e observou a mulher loira que estava deitada na sua cama. Era tão bonita, mesmo que marcada por um arranhão vermelho na face. Os olhos escuros a tentarem manter-se abertos para poderem fitar John. Era a preocupação extrema do homem que a levava a desejá-lo tanto. Levou a mão até à dele e puxou-o para mais perto de si._

_ - Deixa-me sentir o teu gosto. – Narcisa falou tão baixo que John queria que ela repetisse. _

_ De seguida, aproximou o rosto para mais perto do dela e sentiu o hálito do whisky. Os olhos de Narcisa concentraram-se nos lábios perfeitos de John e este sorriu ao vê-la naquela perspectiva. Ele também queria sentir o gosto dela, mesmo que modificado pelo álcool. Desde o primeiro segundo que desejara aquela mulher. A verdade é que não sabia nada sobre ela, até mesmo o seu nome duvidava que fosse verdadeiro. Mas aquele lado misterioso de Narcisa tinha aguçado o seu desejo. _

_ - Não esperes que me arrependa… e beija-me. – aquilo era uma ordem e não um pedido que John pudesse replicar. _

_ O homem deixou os seus lábios roçarem nos dela e ouviu um gemido que ela tentara em vão reprimir. Segundos depois, as mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Narcisa, desapertando-lhe o vestido verde-esmeralda que ela vestia. Os corpos envolveram-se, fundindo-se num só. O prazer estava estampado na cara de ambos._

_x.x.x _

_ Narcisa não pensou em Lucius. E como lhe tinha dito o rapaz do bar, por momentos tinha esquecido tudo. Mas no dia a seguir quando acordou, sentiu a cabeça a doer. Estava sozinha e nua, embrulhada apenas pelo lençol. Uma imagem passou na sua cabeça, quase como um flash, onde ela estava a fazer amor com um desconhecido. Levou as mãos à boca em desespero. Onde estava com a cabeça para ter feito uma coisa dessas? O que Lucius estaria a pensar por ela não ter passado a noite em casa?_

_ Instantes depois, os seus pensamentos de loucura foram interrompidos por John que entrava no quarto com um tabuleiro nas mãos. O mesmo sorriso perfeito no rosto fez Narcisa sentir-se pior. Não estava a ser justa com ninguém, nem com ela mesma. _

_ - Cissy, trouxe-te ovos mexidos para o pequeno-almoço. _

_ - O que é que me chamaste? – perguntou, endireitando-se na cama e tapando o corpo. _

_ - Pediste-me para te chamar assim ontem… - disse, confuso. Embora soubesse que seria possível ela não se lembrar da noite anterior, pois sabia que estava afectada pelo álcool, John desejava interiormente que ela se lembrasse. _

_ - John, eu não posso. Oh meu Merlin… Eu tenho de me ir embora. – disse, aflita, começando a vestir as roupas que estavam no chão ao redor da cama. _

_ - Não vais voltar. – era uma constatação._

_ Narcisa não disse uma única palavra apenas seguiu o caminho até à saída da casa. Não poderia voltar a ver John. Embora lhe doesse o coração por ter traído Lucius, doía-lhe ainda mais por ter de dizer adeus a John. _

_ Flashback off_

- Traíste o meu pai. – disse Draco, custando-lhe a acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Poderia até parecer uma linda história de amor, se não houvesse outras pessoas por trás.

- Eu… não queria, Draco. Acredita em mim. – disse, chorando compulsivamente.

- Nunca contaste ao pai? – perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Se Lucius alguma vez sonhasse o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, Narcisa já tinha sido posta fora de casa. Draco estremeceu ao pensar que Lucius seria bem capaz de matá-la. Uma luta mental travava-se na mente de Draco. Sabia que Lucius tinha sido incorrecto por ter batido em Narcisa. Todavia, também não aplaudia o facto da mãe ter dormido com outro homem.

- Jamais. Draco, eu confio em ti, peço-te que não lhe contes. – a voz de Narcisa, afectada pelo choro, pareceu ainda mais desesperada do que no início da conversa. - Eu queria ter fugido com o John.

- Por que não o fizeste? – Draco apenas perguntou serenamente.

- Por ti, querido. Eu até poderia ter esquecido o Lucius… poderia ter fugido com John que jamais sentiria a falta dele. Mas eu não me poderia esquecer de ti.

Draco não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Não era um sorriso rasgado, cheio de vontade. Era um sorriso de agradecimento pelo facto da sua mãe ter renegado o amor da sua vida por ele. Sabia que jamais teria sido tão feliz se Narcisa o tivesse abandonado.

- Draco, tu és quem eu mais amo neste mundo. Seria incapaz de te abandonar. Não pensei nisso nem por um único segundo. – Narcisa tentou ter a voz segura e firme, pois não queria que Draco duvidasse disso.

- Mãe, mas não foi apenas para te relembrares que me estás a contar isto. Além disso, disseste-me que precisavas da minha ajuda.

- Filho, eu engravidei do John. – afirmou, apertando os olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

- E tiveste… o filho? – perguntou, verdadeiramente espantado.

- Sim, querido. Tu tens uma irmã.

- Como escondeste isso do pai? – os olhos cinzentos de Draco não quiseram desviar o olhar da mãe nem por um único segundo.

- Eu disse que a tua avó estava doente, gravemente doente. E quando a barriga se começou a notar, eu mudei-me para uma casa no centro de Londres.

- Onde ela está agora? – não queria parecer preocupado com a irmã que não conhecia.

- Com o John. Ele jurou cuidar dela, por nós.

- Contaste-lhe sobre o meu pai?

- Acabei por ter de contar a verdade. Ele ficou muito triste ao início, quando regressei para lhe contar que ia ser pai ficou eufórico. – disse Narcisa, limpando as lágrimas.

- E a… minha irmã… - pareceu difícil para Draco dizer isso – conhece-te?

- Não! – exclamou Narcisa. – Mal a tive fui levá-la ao pai que a cuidou com a ajuda de uma velha amiga de infância. Acho que ela também teve uma filha três dias antes e acabou por alimentar a Lexie.

- Lexie? É esse o nome dela? – Draco parecia distante e esforçou-se por não se mostrar curioso.

- Lexie Melanie. Eu e o John não nos decidíamos, eu queria Lexie… mas ele teimava que tinha de ser Melanie. Acabou por ficar Lexie Melanie.

Draco não sorriu. Ainda estava em estado de choque por ter acabado de descobrir que tinha uma irmã.

- A Lexie insiste com o pai para me conhecer. Mas eu não quero… não quero estar presente na vida dela. – disse Narcisa, abanando levemente os ombros.

Narcisa queria estar presente na vida da Lexie, Draco sabia perfeitamente disso. Por momentos deu por si a pensar que não era justo… a irmã não ter tido uma figura maternal, tal como ele teve.

- Draco… há dias eu recebi uma carta. Eu tinha dito ao John para só me enviar cartas caso fosse mesmo urgente. – Narcisa procurava na bolsa o envelope já um pouco amarrotado. Quando o encontrou, passou-o a Draco com as mãos trémulas.

"_Querida Cissy,_

_Espero que não me tenhas enganado quanto ao teu endereço. _

_Eu sei que já passaram onze anos e que tu me disseste quando partiste que só te poderia escrever caso fosse realmente importante. Acredita, isto trata-se de uma urgência. _

_É sobre a Mel. Há dias que tenho reparado que ela tem comportamentos estranhos. Não sou o único a reparar, porque também tenho recebido alertas da escola. _

_Não te quero assustar, mas a Mel ultimamente isola-se muito por achar que é anormal. Sou eu quem começa a ficar assustado com estes comportamentos. Apesar de ela não te ter a ti presente, tem-me sempre a mim. Mas acho que afinal não consigo desempenhar os dois papéis. _

_Com esta carta queria pedir-te, Cissy, urgentemente que passasses cá. Como eu sei que não a queres ver, amanhã depois da escola vou levá-la a casa da avó para tu poderes vir falar comigo. Espero-te às 18h em ponto. _

_John Alinson. _

- A Mel… quero dizer, a Lexie é…

- Feiticeira. – completou Narcisa, voltando a cair num choro desesperante.

Draco ficou perplexo, numa espécie de transe, mas logo se inclinou na cadeira para abraçar a mãe. Não poderia lhe faltar agora, ela precisava dele. Tinha-lhe contado o seu segredo mais profundo. O que quer que ela lhe pedisse, ele faria.

- Oh, Draco… o que é que eu vou fazer?

- Ela tem de aprender a controlar a magia, mãe.

- Já recebeu a carta de Hogwarts.

_Flashback on_

_Narcisa chegou à hora combinada à casa de azulejo velho. Ficou breves segundos a fitar a porta. Aquela carta dizia o que ela queria esconder de John e de Lexie. Narcisa nunca tinha contado a John que era feiticeira. _

_- Vieste, Cissy. – disse John com a voz arrastada. _

_A preocupação delineava-lhe o rosto mais envelhecido. Contudo, Narcisa não pôde deixar de reparar que mesmo com as rugas ao redor dos olhos e o ar extremamente exausto, John continuava um homem bonito. _

_- Vais-me convidar a entrar? – perguntou Narcisa, incomodada com o olhar de John preso em si. _

_John abriu a porta e fez-lhe sinal para que ela se sentasse. A casa estava ligeiramente modificada. Nas paredes estavam colados desenhos a lápis de cera, todos eles assinados pela menina. _

_Narcisa girou o pescoço para as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar ao ouvir um barulho._

_- Não te preocupes, a Mel não está em casa. Deve ser apenas o cão dela. – disse com um sorriso. _

_- John, antes de começares a falar da Lexie… - disse, hesitando ao dizer o nome da filha. – Quero dizer-te que esses comportamentos são normais. Ela herdou uma coisa de mim, algo que não poderá renegar. _

_O ar confuso de John fez Narcisa suspirar pesadamente._

_- Eu sou feiticeira, John. E a probabilidade da tua filha ser feiticeira era tão grande como não ser, uma vez que tu não és. _

_- És… o quê? – John estava pálido. Mas deixou escapar uma gargalhada assustada. _

_- Por isso é que nós nunca iríamos funcionar juntos. E se o meu marido descobrisse? Poderia perfeitamente te matar! Por isso é que me afastei de ti. Compreendes agora? – Narcisa parecia implorar que John a entendesse e a perdoasse. _

_- Mas… não pode ser… como é que eu vou dizer isso à minha menina? Oh meu Deus, ela julga que é anormal e diferente de todos os meninos da idade dela, mas dizer-lhe que é bruxa? Como é que se diz isso a uma criança de onze anos? – as palavras fluíam-lhe pela boca numa voz rouca e descrente. _

_- Em breve ela vai receber uma carta de Hogwarts, uma escola de feitiçaria. John… eu aconselho-te a deixá-la ir para lá estudar. _

_- Isso funciona como? _

_- Ela fica lá o ano inteiro, vem só no Natal e nas férias de Verão. De resto vive lá com as outras crianças e com professores capazes de lhe ensinar a controlar a magia. _

_- E se eu não quiser que ela vá, Narcisa? Eu não quero ficar sem ela! – John era muito apegado à menina. E Narcisa sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes da sua própria filha. Afastou rapidamente esse pensamento para encará-lo. _

_- John… se ela não aprender a controlar a magia, ela poderá fazer coisas muito más acontecerem. Poderá matar pessoas, entendes? – Narcisa tentou ser paciente. _

_- Não… como queres que entenda uma coisa dessas, Narcisa? – a voz de John saiu abafada pela fúria. – Eu nunca acreditei nestas coisas! _

_- Eu… eu vou falar com o meu filho… ele estuda em Hogwarts no sexto ano. Vou pedir que ele… tome conta dela. – Narcisa não se apercebeu bem do que lhe estava a dizer, apenas queria acalmá-lo. Esse era o verdadeiro objectivo dela. _

_- Promete que ela vai ficar bem. – pediu quase desesperadamente. _

_- Eu prometo. – Narcisa estava a fazer uma promessa que não sabia se poderia cumprir. _

_- Agora consigo entender… como é que os copos se partiam quando ela estava chateada. Às vezes fazia as luzes se apagarem… as cortinas abanarem como se estivesse vento, mesmo com as janelas fechadas. _

_- Sim, John. Tem a ver com o temperamento dela que é diferente do teu. Igual ao meu. – disse, suspirando por fim. – Desculpa-me, mas eu vou ter de ir. Tens de prepará-la, o ano lectivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Mando-te uma carta brevemente a combinar. _

_John acenou com a cabeça e viu Narcisa partir. _

_Flashback off_

- O que precisas que eu faça?

- Draco, tens de proteger a tua irmã. Eu tenho medo… que lhe façam mal. Se o Lucius descobre vai querer matá-la a ela e a mim. Tens de protegê-la, filho, por favor.

O tom suplicante usado por Narcisa, fez Draco arrepiar-se ao perceber que a situação era grave. Lucius jamais perdoaria se descobrisse. Mas como evitar que isso acontecesse quando Draco tinha de protegê-la em Hogwarts? Ninguém poderia saber que ela era sua irmã ou então brevemente seria a notícia da primeira página do Profeta Diário.

- Como vamos fazer?

- Eu já comprei o material que ela precisa. Só preciso que dia 31 de Julho vás ter com ela a uma morada que te vou dar. Vais buscá-la a um jardim, o John vai levá-la e tu passas a noite com ela num hotel. Sabes partir para a estação King's Cross, Draco?

- Sim, mãe. Não te preocupes.

Draco queria dizer que não. Queria gritar que não faria nada disso, não queria ser ama-seca de uma menina de onze anos. Mas como negar isso à pessoa que faria qualquer coisa por ele? Como recusar quando era Narcisa que lhe pedia com olhar suplicante? Teria de fazer isto pela mãe, embora soubesse que quando Lucius descobrisse estaria metido em problemas. Seria desonrado certamente. Mas ele faria isso… correria o risco de virar um Malfoy deserdado.

- Obrigada, filho. Nem sei como te agradecer. – disse, enlaçando-o num abraço que fez Draco sentir os pêlos dos braços arrepiados.

Logo correspondeu ao abraço, perdido em pensamentos. Um ano difícil avizinhava-se.

x.x.x

Draco chegou ao ponto de encontro cinco minutos antes da hora combinada. Teria que conhecer o homem com quem a sua mãe tinha traído o seu pai. Embora lhe custasse admitir, Draco amava mais a mãe do que aquilo que amava o pai. Contudo, ele sabia perfeitamente que se assemelhava em termos de personalidade mais com o seu pai.

Rapidamente viu uma menina de longos cabelos loiros lisos. Dava a mão ao pai e parecia extremamente nervosa. Não era muito alta para os onze anos que tinha e era magra. Tinha um vestido de roda vermelho até aos joelhos e calçava umas sabrinas pretas. A roupa que vestia era tipicamente muggle. O que contrastava com Draco que exibia roupas escuras e mais clássicas.

Draco admirou a beleza da irmã quando ela chegou mais perto. Logo se passou na mente que ela era muito parecida com ele. O nariz fino, mas perfeitamente desenhado; o cabelo exageradamente loiro e embora ele não lhe tivesse tocado sabia que o seu toque era como seda e os olhos do mesmo tom que variava entre o cinza e o azul.

- Suponho que sejas o Draco. – disse John, esboçando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Correcto. – afirmou, devolvendo a mão para um cumprimento.

Lexie parecia examinar o irmão mais velho, registando cada traço. Os olhos semi-cerrados e um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Parece que estou entregue. – disse a menina, esforçando-se para sorrir para Draco que não retribuiu o sorriso. – Pai, vejo-te em breve. Toma conta do Azkar, por favor. – pediu e Draco não pôde deixar de notar que a menina tinha uma fala muito bem articulada.

- Não te preocupes, Mel. Nós vamos sentir saudades, querida. – disse John, abraçando a pequena.

Draco sentiu-se desenquadrado e por isso desviou o olhar para um casal de namorados que passava ao seu lado direito.

- Prometes-me que a proteges? – os olhos de John estavam marejados de lágrimas, mas Draco manteve-se firme. Não ia ser com aquele homem aquilo que não era com o seu pai.

- Tudo o que tinha de prometer já o fiz à minha mãe.

John não desviou o olhar de Draco e fez um sorriso triste. Compreendia toda a frieza de Draco para com ele. Mas desejava interiormente que ele tratasse bem da sua menina.

- Pai, eu sei cuidar de mim. Não precisas de te preocupar. – disse a menina, sorrindo rasgadamente.

John sorriu e viu Draco e Lexie desaparecerem por entre o caminho afilado de árvores. Draco sabia que tinha de procurar um hotel muggle para que se pudessem instalar. Percorreram o caminho em silêncio… um silêncio aterrador para a menina que estava habituada a falar muito. Draco tentava imaginar como é que a irmã se sentia na sua presença.

- Estou cansada. – disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Devemos de estar a chegar. – Draco esforçou-se para responder, secamente.

- Draco! – exclamou Lexie que fez com que Draco parasse de andar para a encarar.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou rudemente.

- Eu não aguento mais. Podemos ficar ali? – perguntou, apontando para um hotel do outro lado do passeio. Era pequeno demais para Draco. Mas acabou por consentir com um revirar de olhos.

- Tudo bem. Podemos ficar aí.

Quando entraram para a recepção do hotel foram recebidos por uma senhora de meia-idade que lhes sorriam abertamente.

- Queria dois quartos, por favor.

- Dois? – perguntou, admirada, Lexie.

Draco fitou-a, perplexo.

- Não estás à espera que eu durma contigo, pois não, Lexie?

- Lexie? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco revirou os olhos em resposta.

- Não é o teu nome?

A senhora da recepção olhava para os dois com alguma admiração. Eram irmãos, mas parecia que se conheciam há menos uma hora. Ignorou esse pensamento e chamou-os à atenção.

- Meninos, vai ser um ou dois quartos?

- Um.

- Dois.

Os dois falaram em uníssono, o que fez a recepcionista sorrir.

- Eu não vou dormir sozinha. Nunca dormi fora de casa, por isso… desculpa mas vais ter de levar comigo. – disse Lexie, falando tão rapidamente que só Draco tinha percebido tudo. Estava de braços cruzados e com o nariz empinado.

- Que seja… um quarto, por favor. – disse friamente Draco.

Mal podia acreditar que uma miúda de onze anos acabara de tomar as decisões por ele. Estava a ser pior do que aquilo que ele pensava, Lexie era uma menina de comando e isso irritava-o. A senhora deu-lhes uma chave e indicou-lhes o quarto.

Subiram no elevador, novamente mergulhados no silêncio. Os olhos cinzentos de Lexie fixavam Draco, tentando perceber por que diabos é que ele a odiava se ainda agora se tinham conhecido. Ela tinha imaginado um irmão quando soube que tinha um. Um irmão carinhoso e preocupado, alguém que fosse capaz de a proteger de tudo, mas logo na primeira noite ele tentava descartar-se dela. Como é que ele podia pensar que ela iria dormir sozinha? Tinha onze anos! Abanou a cabeça, desconcertada com os seus pensamentos. Draco fitava-a, um pouco confuso. Conhecia Lexie há tão pouco tempo e já achava que ela tinha uma forte personalidade.

O quarto tinha duas camas e Lexie rapidamente se dirigiu para uma delas. Tirou da mala que trouxera de arrasto, sem qualquer tipo de ajuda de Draco, um pijama de ursinhos e foi vesti-lo para a casa de banho.

- Lexie! Vais demorar? Eu preciso de ir à casa de banho. – gritou Draco do lado de fora.

- Eu já vou.

Cinco minutos depois, Lexie saiu da casa de banho com o pijama vestido. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Eu já sabia que ia ser uma péssima ideia dividir o quarto… - resmungou, batendo com a porta.

Lexie suspirou tristemente. Draco parecia odiá-la. Deitou-se na cama e tentou adormecer. Quando Draco se foi deitar, meia hora depois, Lexie ainda estava acordada. Ouviu Draco suspirar pesadamente e sentiu que estava a ser um peso nas costas do irmão, sentiu-se completamente como um estorvo.

As meninas na escola ignoravam a presença de Lexie, por acharem que ela era diferente, uma anormal. Quando soube que iria para Hogwarts, estudar magia, onde as outras crianças eram iguais a ela, pensou que tudo iria mudar. Não a olhariam como se ela tivesse uma deficiência. Mas Draco fazia com que ela acabasse de acreditar que afinal tudo seria igual. E se assim fosse, mais valia ter ficado com o pai em casa.

- Draco? – pela voz da menina Draco concluiu que ela estava nervosa.

- O que foi? – perguntou, reprimindo um suspiro.

- Como é que ela é? – após a pergunta ter sido formulada, Lexie sentiu um nó na garganta.

Mas era uma pergunta que ela queria fazer há muito tempo. Uma pergunta que o pai se recusava a responder.

- Como? – Draco perguntou com a voz afectada pelo sono.

- Como é que ela é? A mãe…

Lexie susteve a respiração, aguardando a resposta de Draco. Contudo, rapidamente a desprendeu, pois percebeu que Draco também não lhe responderia.

* * *

**Façam um favorzinho e deixem um comentário :) incentivo é sempre bem-vindo!**

**Sara Mendes (nikax-granger)**


	2. Conhecer a magia

**Capítulo II – Conhecer a magia**

Era ainda muito cedo quando Draco acordou. Olhou para o relógio de pulso que estava pousado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Voltou a enfiar a cabeça debaixo dos cobertores para tentar dormir mais uma hora. No entanto, fora em vão, pois Lexie estava a suspirar ruidosamente. Também o barulho dos ponteiros do relógio estavam a irritá-lo. Já não conseguia dormir mais, qualquer som o incomodava.

- Podes parar de fazer barulho? – a voz de Draco, afectada pelo sono, ecoou por todo o quarto.

- Eu estou a respirar. Estás a sugerir que pare de fazê-lo? – ripostou Lexie, sentando-se na cama.

- Estás a suspirar, Lexie. E alto demais! – contestou Draco em voz alta.

Lexie voltou a suspirar alto – o que fez Draco revirar os olhos - e ajeitou-se na cama. Deixaram-se ficar em silêncio, tentando voltar a adormecer. Draco acabou por se levantar, frustrado, dirigindo-se para a casa de banho. Tomou um banho demorado e Lexie decidiu ir à sua mala buscar um dos livros que já tinha começado a ler, "Hogwarts: uma história".

Draco saiu da casa de banho, só com umas calças vestidas. O cabelo molhado e despenteado. Lexie desviou por um segundo o olhar das páginas do livro para encarar o irmão. Por sua vez, Draco olhou para Lexie e observou o livro que já conhecia há anos.

- Este livro é interessante. – disse com um sorriso aberto. - É verdade o que aqui diz sobre Hogwarts? – perguntou, entre o entusiasmada e o contida.

Lexie já tinha percebido que com Draco precisava de controlar o entusiasmo, embora isso fosse um pouco difícil para uma criança como ela. Draco simplesmente anuiu a cabeça como sinal de resposta, dirigindo-se para o espelho.

- As escadas movem-se?

- Sim. – Draco respondeu, enquanto apertava os botões da camisa. – Agora o ideal era que saísses da cama e te vestisses. Temos o comboio às onze horas para apanhar. Isto, se ainda quiseres ir para Hogwarts… - disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha na direcção de Lexie.

- É claro que quero. – disse, levantando-se num ápice. – Ainda para mais agora que sei que as escadas se movem...

Draco revirou os olhos com o último comentário da irmã. Lexie apenas sorriu de lado, um sorriso muito semelhante ao de Draco. Enquanto a irmã se vestia, Draco dirigiu-se para a pequena varanda do quarto de hotel. Cinco minutos depois, Lexie estava a pentear o cabelo.

- Estou pronta! – exclamou com o seu melhor sorriso, espreitando para a varanda.

Ambos seguiram em direcção à recepção e encontraram a mesma senhora a sorrir-lhes. Draco fez o pagamento com o dinheiro muggle que a mãe lhe tinha dado e saíram do hotel com as malas a arrastarem atrás deles. Lexie teve vontade de perguntar mais coisas acerca de Hogwarts, mas controlou-se. Seguiu Draco, até um café, onde iriam tomar o pequeno-almoço. O troco que sobrara do hotel deveria chegar. Mas ainda assim, decidiu perguntar à irmã.

- Achas que isto chega para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço? – estendeu a mão, exibindo uma nota e algumas moedas.

- Chega perfeitamente. – disse, quase explodindo de felicidade por Draco tomar a iniciativa de falar com ela. – Draco? – arriscou, quando já estavam a entrar no café.

- Diz.

- Podes explicar-me como funciona isso das equipas lá na escola?

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pelo empregado.

- Bom dia, o que vai ser?

Lexie, ao ver a hesitação de Draco, decidiu fazer primeiro o pedido.

- Queria um pão com geleia de morango e um sumo de laranja natural, por favor.

- Com certeza. E o senhor? – perguntou o empregado, virando-se ligeiramente na direcção de Draco.

- Eu… o mesmo. – disse, olhando para Lexie que lhe sorria.

- Nunca tomaste o pequeno-almoço num café? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Em casa servem-me melhor do que aqui. – respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Podes-me então explicar o que te pedi? – voltou a tentar Lexie com um olhar suplicante.

Draco respirou fundo, antes de lhe responder:

- Tens quatro equipas.

- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff.

- Exacto. Já leste o livro todo? – Draco fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Quase todo. – respondeu, corando.

Draco ficou a pensar se Lexie realmente gostava de ler ou se era apenas por ser tudo uma novidade para ela.

- Quando chegares a Hogwarts, vão-te colocar um chapéu que te vai seleccionar para uma das equipas.

- Qual é a tua?

Mais uma vez foram interrompidos pelo empregado que lhes trazia o pequeno-almoço. Draco não respondeu enquanto barrava a geleia no pão. Lexie seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

- Slytherin.

- Eu não sei em qual quero ficar… - confessou, bebendo um gole de sumo.

Draco não percebeu a dúvida da irmã.

- É óbvio que tens de ficar nos Slytherin, Lexie. – disse numa oitava a cima, um tanto irritado. – Como é que queres que eu cumpra o que prometi à mãe se estiveres noutra equipa?

- Tens razão. – disse, suspirando.

Draco revirou os olhos impacientemente e voltou a comer o pão com geleia.

- Draco? – a voz de Lexie soou hesitante. – No lago há uma lula gigante?

- Que interesse isso tem? – Draco respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Era só por curiosidade. – disse, abanando os ombros.

Será que Draco não conseguia perceber que Lexie não fora criada com magia? Tudo o que dizia no livro, para ela, eram apenas histórias de fantasia. E era difícil para Draco entender isso, quando ele tinha sido criado no meio de elfos domésticos, unicórnios e outros seres que Lexie nem sonhava existirem.

- É verdade. – respondeu Draco, olhando de soslaio para Lexie.

Lexie tinha mais uma dezena de perguntas para fazer. Contudo, o tom frio e seco de Draco fê-la guardar as questões. Em breve teria oportunidade de descobrir a resposta por si mesma. Já tinham saído do café e caminhavam na direcção da estação que ficava a cerca de vinte minutos dali, segundo Draco.

- Lexie… dentro de Hogwarts não podem descobrir que somos irmãos. – disse Draco, parando de andar.

- Pois, eu consigo compreender porquê… - disse Lexie tristemente.

Draco assumiu uma expressão séria e carregada.

- Bem… não é como se fosse simples chegarmos agora juntos e apresentares-me como a tua irmã mais nova que a mãe escondeu durante onze anos. – Lexie esforçou-se por parecer indiferente ao concluir o raciocínio. Todavia, Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- É mais ou menos isso. Seria estranho. – acrescentou, sem saber bem o que dizer.

- Não posso sequer falar contigo lá? – Lexie perguntou, apesar de já adivinhar a resposta. Ainda assim, ansiava poder falar com alguém dentro do castelo, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Draco e só a quisesse ver pelas costas.

- Em público não.

Lexie desviou o olhar dos olhos cinzentos de Draco e suspirou pesadamente.

- Isso deve ser um alívio para ti.

Draco não lhe respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou a andar em frente. Estava completamente perdido nos seus pensamentos… se para ele já estava a ser difícil não conseguia imaginar sequer para uma criança de onze anos. Contudo, não tinham outra solução. Se os vissem falar e constatassem que eles eram muito similares, poderia chegar aos ouvidos de Lucius num ápice. O pai de Draco jamais perdoaria a mãe e ela não seria a única prejudicada. Draco e Lexie também poderiam sofrer consequências.

- O comboio parte às onze? – perguntou Lexie, segurando no pulso de Draco para fitar as horas. – Não falta muito! – acrescentou, procurando o olhar de Draco.

Draco olhou para o pulso e verificou que faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o comboio partir.

- Ouve, Lexie… nós vamos entrar na estação King's Cross dos muggles. Mas depois vamos em direcção à parede da plataforma 9 e 10 para conseguirmos entrar na nossa plataforma 9 ∕ .

Apesar de o estar a ouvir com muita atenção, os olhos cinzentos de Lexie deixaram Draco convencido que ela estava a duvidar das coisas que ele dizia. Sacudiu os ombros e voltou a falar:

- Eu vou à frente para tu perceberes como se faz. Ainda assim, deixa alguma distância entre nós. Às vezes os feiticeiros puros também vêm por este acesso.

- Mas existem outras entradas? É que parece-me um pouco estranho ter de me lançar contra uma parede! – disse com um sorriso forçado, pois não queria que Draco a interpretasse mal.

- Não há tempo para mais explicações. Dentro do comboio juntaste aos colegas do teu ano. Eu tenho de ir para a cabine dos monitores.

- És monitor?

Draco revirou os olhos. Será que Lexie teria sempre mais e mais perguntas?

- Eu vou à frente. Não te percas, Lexie.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda um pouco ofendida com a atitude do irmão. Deixou Draco ter algum avanço sobre ela para depois começar a andar em passos ligeiros, quase a correr, para não o perder de vista. Já conseguia ouvir o barulho dos comboios, o que a deixou reconfortada. Em breve estaria na plataforma que Draco lhe falara. Viu Draco aproximar-se do pilar que separava as duas plataformas, 9 e 10. Percebeu que antes de entrar para lá, ele verificou se ninguém o estava a observar. Também o facto de Draco ter olhado para trás, à procura dela, a tinha deixado mais aliviada. Afinal, Draco importava-se minimamente com ela.

Assim que conseguiu passar pelo meio das pessoas, chegou ao pilar e fez exactamente o mesmo que o irmão. Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Lexie quando percebeu que já estava na plataforma 9 ∕ . Tentou procurar Draco, mas já não o via em lado nenhum. Embora ele já estivesse dentro do comboio, espreitando discretamente pela janela.

Lexie decidiu entrar no comboio, mesmo que ainda não fossem as onze horas, pois tinha receio de ficar para trás. Uma onda de tristeza e de saudade apoderou-se dela quando percebeu que muitas das cabines estavam ainda vazias porque os alunos estavam lá fora a despedir-se dos seus familiares. Sentiu a falta do pai e do Azkar. Perdida nos seus pensamentos, entrou para uma cabine e sentou-se.

x.x.x

O comboio já tinha dado a partida e, embora já estivesse em movimento, muitos dos alunos ainda andavam à procura dos seus colegas nos vários compartimentos.

Draco estava sentado comodamente numa das cadeiras dos monitores. Uma das mãos segurava um livro sobre as melhores tácticas de quidditch, enquanto a outra estava pousada no braço da cadeira. A sua concentração foi interrompida assim que a outra monitora dos Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, entrou na cabine.

- Draco! – exclamou a rapariga com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Olá Pansy. – respondeu Draco, sem grande entusiasmo e sem se esforçar minimamente para sorrir.

- Como foram as tuas férias? – perguntou quando já se tinha sentado na cadeira ao lado de Draco.

- Foram boas. – disse, marcando a página em que tinha ficado. – E as tuas? – Draco apenas perguntou para ser simpático, pois não tinha interesse nenhum para ele.

- Foram óptimas. Desta vez fui a Paris com os meus pais. E também fui ao Japão. Sabias que os feiticeiros de lá…

Pansy não terminou o que estava a dizer porque foi interrompida pelo barulho de duas pessoas a discutirem.

- Estou te avisar, Ronald Weasley, se nós estivermos atrasados, eu juro que te desfaço. – Hermione Granger estava com as bochechas avermelhadas de fúria, mas logo se acalmou quando entrou e teve a certeza que apenas estavam os dois Slytherin.

- Estás a ver, Hermione? Ainda não está cá ninguém. – Ron estava furioso e atirou-se para cima de uma cadeira livre como se esta tivesse culpa. Hermione revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado dele, mas com delicadeza.

As oito cadeiras formavam um círculo. Hermione tinha ficado praticamente de frente para Draco e não pôde deixar de reparar que ele estava sentado de uma forma bastante descontraída mas, ainda assim, conseguia estar mais adequado do que Ron. Pansy olhava constantemente para o relógio dourado que tinha no pulso, bufando de impaciência pelo atraso dos Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Ron olhou para Hermione pela primeira vez desde que estavam sentados e os seus olhos esbugalharam-se ao reparar que mais de metade das coxas de Hermione estavam à mostra. Tossiu levemente, atraindo as atenções de Draco e Pansy. Contudo, Hermione continuou a ler o livro.

- Hermione? – chamou Ron. – Não achas que essa saia está um pouco curta? – perguntou num sussurro, que não se ouviria caso a sala estivesse cheia. Não obtendo resposta pela parte da morena, Ron puxou a saia ligeiramente para baixo.

- Ronald! – exclamou Hermione entre dentes.

- Por Merlin, estou a ver metade das tuas coxas. – disse Ron com a voz tremida.

Draco, que assistia à cena juntamente com Pansy, reprimiu uma gargalhada. Ao sentir os olhos cinzentos de Draco presos nas suas pernas, Hermione suspirou pesadamente e fuzilou Ron com o olhar. Se ele não tivesse falado da sua saia, os dois Slytherin não estariam agora a observar atentamente as pernas de Hermione.

Assim que Draco reparou que Hermione estava a fitá-lo, este desviou o olhar e encarou os seus próprios sapatos infantilmente. Enrijeceu o corpo, assumindo uma postura severa.

- Por que raio é que estás a olhar assim para mim? Tenho razão! – Ron estava com as bochechas vermelhas de tanta irritação. – Toma. – disse, colocando o casaco por cima das pernas de Hermione, tapando-as.

Hermione ia-lhe responder, mas entretanto entraram os monitores que estavam atrasados. Por isso, só teve oportunidade de atirar o casaco com um pouco de violência para cima de Ron para de seguida olhar para os quatro recém-chegados e sorrir-lhes. Draco que ainda espreitava pelo canto do olho não conseguiu evitar rir-se, perguntando-se como é que o Weasley deixava a Granger tratá-lo assim, apesar de admitir que ele estava a merecer. Sem dúvida que Hermione ficava melhor com a saia assim, exibindo as pernas morenas e bem feitas. Draco abanou a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento.

O monitor chefe, um rapaz dos Hufflepuff, deu início à reunião. Começaram por dividir as zonas de vigia e os pares para o mês de Setembro, pois no final de cada mês juntar-se-iam para fazerem uma breve reunião com relatórios e decidirem os pares para o mês a seguir.

x.x.x

Lexie estava a olhar através do vidro com o livro "Hogwarts, uma história" pousado sobre as suas pernas. Queria lê-lo, mas não se conseguia concentrar. Sentia uma explosão de emoções. Por um lado, sentia-se feliz, pois desejava muito praticar magia. Mas por outro, estava triste, porque tinha saudades de casa, onde era mimada pelo pai.

- Achas que posso me sentar aqui contigo? – perguntou uma menina de cabelos escuros e olhos quase tão claros como os da Lexie. – Não tenho mais lugares com os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Sim, claro que podes. – disse Lexie, não contendo um sorriso genuíno.

Era tão bom que alguém estivesse a falar com ela. Já não se lembrava da última vez que o tinham feito no mundo muggle.

- Chamo-me Charlotte Broad. – disse, correspondendo ao sorriso.

- Eu sou a… Lexie Allison. – disse, um pouco hesitante, ainda não estava muito habituada ao nome Lexie.

- Os teus pais são feiticeiros? – perguntou Charlotte, fazendo Lexie sentir-se incomodada com a pergunta, questionando-se se todas as pessoas fariam essa pergunta.

- Só a minha mãe.

- Todos os meus antecedentes são feiticeiros. E todos eles ficaram nos Slytherin…

- Isso quer dizer que vais ficar nos Slytherin…. – disse Lexie, atenta a todos os movimentos de Charlotte.

- Claro. E tu em qual achas que vais ficar?

- Eu? – Lexie pareceu surpreendida com a questão. – Bem, eu quero ficar nos… Slytherin também.

- Mas se o teu pai é um simples muggle não sei se o chapéu te vai pôr lá. – disse Charlotte, olhando Lexie de cima a baixo.

- Porquê que dizes isso? – Lexie pareceu ofendida.

- Salazar Slytherin em geral só aceitava pessoas com o sangue puro. E bem… digamos que o teu sangue não é puro. É um sangue sujo. – disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

- O meu sangue não é sujo! – disse Lexie, fulminando Charlotte com o olhar.

- Ora, eu não estou a dizer que não possas ficar nos Slytherin. Há pessoas que são meio sangue e calharam nos Slytherin. Pode ser que tenhas sorte. – disse, curvando os lábios num sorriso.

Lexie começava a não gostar de Charlotte. Parecia-lhe uma menina mimada e arrogante, cheia de complexos. Mas como não tinha mais ninguém, decidiu continuar a falar com ela sobre diversos assuntos.

- Tens família em Hogwarts?

- Não e tu?

- Tenho uma irmã que está no sétimo ano.

- Que sorte. Adorava ter irmãos. – disse Lexie, voltando a olhar através do vidro.

Lexie estava nostálgica por não poder dizer que tinha um irmão. Tinha a certeza que se dissesse que era irmã de Draco Malfoy, Charlotte suspiraria de encanto. Apesar de Draco ser um pouco frio com ela, Lexie admirava-o bastante.

- Bem, já devemos estar a chegar a Hogwarts. O melhor será trocarmos de roupa. – disse Charlotte, acompanhando Lexie até à casa de banho onde vestiram os uniformes.

x.x.x

Os alunos do primeiro ano estavam a ser acompanhados por Hagrid que lhes acenava e assobiava para conseguir chamar a atenção de tantos. Draco esticou ligeiramente o pescoço e procurou com o olhar a irmã. Sentiu o coração ficar acelerado quando não viu nenhuma menina tão loira quanto Lexie. Os alunos dos outros anos já estavam a subir para as carruagens e Draco deixou-se ficar para último, tentando encontrar Lexie.

Assim que girou o pescoço para o lado direito, avistou-a. Estava a caminhar ao lado de Charlotte e Draco reconheceu-a como sendo irmã mais nova de Olympia Broad, uma Slytherin do sétimo ano. Seriam as semelhanças entre e Lexie assim tão óbvias também? Abanou a cabeça negativamente e, sem esperar que a irmã o avistasse, dirigiu-se para uma das últimas carruagens, onde estavam Pansy e Zabini.

- Estava a ver que não vinhas… - disse Pansy com a sua voz estridente.

Draco não lhe respondeu, apenas se sentou de frente para Zabini que o observava atentamente. Discretamente, Draco olhou para trás e ainda conseguiu ver Lexie a entrar para um dos barcos que levava os alunos do primeiro ano.

Mal chegaram ao castelo dirigiram-se para o salão principal, onde a maior parte dos alunos estava a conversar com os colegas de equipa. As raparigas que estavam ao redor de Draco conversavam entusiasticamente sobre as férias e Pansy teve oportunidade de contar sobre os feiticeiros do Japão que a tinham fascinado. Zabini começou a conversar com Draco sobre quidditch e, embora a paciência de Draco estivesse a esgotar-se, continuou a falar sobre a equipa dos Slytherin.

x.x.x

Lexie estava maravilhada com toda a magia existente naquele local. Já quase nem ouvia as perguntas chatas e difíceis de Charlotte e, ao contrário desta, Lexie tinha achado imensa graça a Hagrid, dizendo que nunca tinha visto um homem tão grande e que este lhe fazia lembrar um urso.

Ao entrar no castelo, Lexie sentiu uma onda de felicidade inexplicável. Era como se estivesse em casa, embora ainda permanecesse o vazio que se devia à ausência do pai e do Azkar. Continuava a caminhar ao lado de Charlotte que já tinha parado de fazer perguntas, o que era um alívio para Lexie. No entanto, fitava Lexie com um ar extremamente confuso.

Quando pararam junto da porta do salão principal de frente para a professora McGonagall, Charlotte tossiu levemente para chamar a atenção de Lexie que fitava a porta com grande curiosidade.

- Lexie, tens a certeza que a tua mãe é feiticeira?

- Tenho. – Lexie fingiu estar distraída com a prega da saia.

Não queria que Charlotte lhe fizesse mais perguntas e nem queria sequer saber o porquê daquela questão.

- Sabes… - insistiu a morena – é que não parece. Aliás, parece que nunca viste magia! – constatou de braços cruzados.

Em parte era verdade. Lexie só tinha visto a magia que praticara, inconscientemente, no mundo muggle. Todavia, não poderia dizer isso a Charlotte, pois ela iria querer saber por que motivo Lexie não tinha contacto nenhum com a mãe.

A professora McGonagall interrompeu o olhar tenso entre as duas meninas, chamando-as para se juntarem à fila em pares que se começava a organizar. Lexie agradeceu mentalmente pela professora as ter chamado. Não tinha respostas para dar a Charlotte e isso incomodava-a. Os portões abriram-se e Lexie tentou mostrar-se o mais indiferente que conseguiu ao avistar o tecto enfeitiçado, as enormes mesas de cada uma das equipas e até mesmo o olhar de Draco preso em si. A música que os acompanhava num ritmo entusiasmante fê-la sorrir abertamente, cantando também o hino de Hogwarts que tinha lido no seu tão precioso livro.

- Agora, eu vou chamar-vos para darmos início à selecção das equipas. Calma, todos os alunos já passaram por isto. – disse com a voz severa, mas esboçando um sorriso fácil.

Mesmo com as palavras de incentivo da professora, Lexie sentiu os nervos à flor da pele. Ouviu o primeiro nome ser proferido, o aluno caminhou até à cadeira, onde a professora lhe colocou um chapéu velho. A voz do chapéu exclamar o nome da equipa "Gryffindor!" fê-la arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco.

Praticamente logo de seguida, Charlotte Broad foi chamada pela professora. Antes de se dirigir para a cadeira, sorriu para Lexie, dizendo:

- Boa sorte! Espero voltar a encontrar-te na sala comum dos Slytherin.

Lexie apenas lhe sorriu, espantada com toda a segurança de Charlotte. Viu-a dirigir-se à cadeira com a maior das tranquilidades e mal o chapéu tinha pousado sobre a sua cabeça quando exclamou "Slytherin!". Charlotte sentou-se ao lado da irmã que a esperava na mesa dos Slytherin quase indiferente à selecção.

- Lexie Alinson. – a voz da professora McGonagall soou por todo o salão e Lexie susteve a respiração.

Assim que se sentou na cadeira parecia que todos os alunos estavam desfocados, pois só conseguia olhar para Draco que estava com os olhos cinzentos ainda presos na irmã. Lexie esperou um sorriso de incentivo que não chegou e sobressaltou-se quando sentiu o chapéu ser pousado sobre a sua cabeça.

- Oh, inteligência não te falta, darias bem nos Ravenclaw. – Lexie fechou os olhos com força, evitando assim o contacto visual com Draco. - Oh não, a tua coragem prevalece sem dúvida, por isso: GRYFFINDOR!

O chapéu foi retirado e Lexie sentiu como se o mundo se tivesse desmoronado ao ver Draco fechar as mãos com força. Sabia que a vontade de Draco era dar um murro na mesa e sair dali para fora, ela tinha acabado de lhe dificultar a vida. Recriminou-se mentalmente como se a culpa fosse sua, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa dos Gryffindor que a recebiam com aplausos intensos. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione Granger que a recebeu com um sorriso genuíno.

Hermione Granger todos os anos assistia à cerimónia de selecção com entusiasmo. Tanto entusiasmo que era inevitável não se lembrar do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O nervosismo que sentiu quando a professora McGonagall pousou sobre a sua cabeça o chapéu era inesquecível. Era como se borboletas irrequietas esvoaçassem no estômago.

Não conseguiu não se lembrar de si mesma ao ver Lexie tão nervosa quanto ela estava. No entanto, percebeu que Lexie estava infeliz por ter ficado nos Gryffindor, ao contrário de Hermione que tinha ficado radiante. Era a equipa que mais a fascinava.

- Bem-vinda! – disse Hermione ainda a sorrir para Lexie.

Lexie desviou o olhar da mesa dos Slytherin e fitou Hermione. Era a primeira vez que a via e sentiu-se reconfortada com as palavras dela, embora muitos já lhe tivessem dito aquilo.

- Obrigada. – disse simplesmente, deixando um suspiro fluir.

Durante a refeição, Lexie não teve coragem de voltar a olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin e riu-se para si mesma do soar irónico que isso tinha. O chapéu tinha acabado de lhe dizer que a coragem era a qualidade que prevalecia nela e ela nem sequer coragem tinha de procurar o olhar do irmão.

Tentou divertir-se com os outros alunos que se riam da recepção do fantasma Nicholas. Estava a ser simpático com toda a gente, tirando a parte em que quase separava a cabeça do corpo, tentando assustá-los. Lexie comeu um pouco de tudo, incluindo as comidas que não conhecia.

No entanto, não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza e desilusão que sentia. Pela sua mente passavam constantemente as palavras de Draco a dizer que tinha de ficar nos Slytherin. Embora estivesse muito barulho, Lexie ouviu uma cadeira arrastar-se no chão e os passos de alguém a caminhar rápido. Receosamente, levantou a cabeça para fitar Draco Malfoy abandonar o salão e, mesmo estando de costas, Lexie percebeu que ele estava extremamente chateado.

x.x.x

Todos os corredores eram estranhos para Lexie. Seguiu os monitores da sua equipa, Hermione e Ron, até ao átrio principal, onde os alunos das respectivas equipas seguiriam por caminhos diferentes.

- Gryffindor, por aqui! – gritou Hermione, estreitando o olhar para Ron que não a estava a ajudar em nada.

Alguém prendeu o pulso de Lexie e esta virou-se para poder fitar a pessoa. Charlotte Broad sorria-lhe maliciosamente.

- Parece que não tiveste sorte nenhuma, Lexie. Gryffindor? – o tom zombeteiro de Charlotte fez Lexie sentir as bochechas arderem de raiva. – É bom que saibas que as nossas equipas são rivais e a minha… a minha é a melhor.

Lexie soltou-se da mão de Charlotte que ainda a apertava no pulso e sorriu sarcasticamente para ela. Cruzou os braços e desenhou na face o seu melhor ar divertido.

- Eu não tenho medo de ti, Charlotte. E a se tua equipa é melhor que a minha ou não… nós vamos ver.

- Estás a duvidar que a equipa que tem mais feiticeiros puros é melhor do que qualquer outra de Hogwarts?

Lexie não lhe respondeu, apenas lhe virou as costas pronta para correr na direcção dos Gryffindor que estavam já ao fundo do corredor. Contudo, Charlotte agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

- Não sabes com quem te estás a meter, mentirosa. Tenho a certeza que não passas de uma sangue de lama.

- Eu não sou mentirosa.

- A tua mãe não é feiticeira.

Embora Lexie não soubesse o significado de sangue de lama supôs que não se tratasse de um termo correcto. Fuzilou-a com o olhar e correu onde avistou Ron a acenar-lhe. Queria gritar para Charlotte que a mãe dela era feiticeira.

- Perdeste-te? – perguntou Ron, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro.

- Sim, desculpa.

Ron sorriu-lhe e nem se apercebeu que Lexie tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Estava com raiva de Charlotte e sabia que esta ia implicar com ela ainda mais. Teria sido mais fácil se ela não tivesse feito a viagem até Hogwarts com Charlotte.

Quando chegaram à entrada da sala comum dos Gryffindor, Ron explicou-lhe que sempre que ela quisesse entrar teria de mencionar a palavra passe à Dama Gorda.

- Goblins. – disse Ron e a Dama Gorda abriu a passagem. – Não lhe dês muita confiança, porque ela tem por hábito cantar e acredita que não é o forte dela.

O ar descontraído de Ron divertiu Lexie por instantes. Mas o que realmente a fez desligar-se do encontro com Charlotte foi a dimensão e a beleza da sala comum dos Gryffindor. A bandeira vermelha e dourada abanou com a brisa do vento que entrava pela janela aberta e Lexie fitou o leão, desejando que ele fosse uma serpente mergulhada no verde e prata.

Sentou-se na poltrona vermelha, olhando atentamente para os vários quadros expostos na sala. Nem se apercebeu que Ron e Hermione tentavam levar os alunos do primeiro ano para o dormitório.

- Meninas, o vosso dormitório é deste lado! – Hermione apontava para uma porta.

Ron, por sua vez, estava a subir as escadas juntamente com Harry atrás de si, indicando aos rapazes qual era o caminho para o dormitório deles.

Sem se aperceber, Lexie era a única presente na sala comum. Estava a ver o horário e verificou que a primeira aula da manhã seria em conjunto com os alunos dos Slytherin. Sentiu o tormento apoderar-se de si.

- Ainda por aqui? – perguntou alguém que fez Lexie acordar do seu pequeno transe.

- Oh… eu estava só a verificar o horário. – disse, dobrando o pergaminho em dois e levantando-se do sofá.

- Já está a ficar tarde.

- Tens razão. – Lexie já caminhava para as escadas.

- Sabes o caminho? – a voz de Hermione fez Lexie parar de andar e virar-se de frente para ela.

- Pois, não sei. Mas talvez tu me possas ajudar. – disse, exibindo um sorriso fraco.

Hermione sorriu-lhe e acompanhou-a até ao dormitório, mostrando-lhe a cama onde ela ficaria instalada.

- Obrigada.

- Podes me chamar Hermione. Já agora… como é que tu te chamas?

- Mel… quero dizer, Lexie.

Hermione deixou um riso escapar-lhe pelos lábios.

- Preferes que te trate por Mel ou por Lexie?

Lexie não sabia bem o que pretendia, mas talvez Lexie se adequasse mais à personalidade que ela estava a formar. Sem qualquer tipo de hesitação, Lexie disse:

- Trata-me por Lexie. – disse a sorrir.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora a postar o 2º capítulo. Mas foi-me impossível terminá-lo mais cedo! Espero que gostem! Deixem uma review por favor!**

**Obrigada Filipa por betares este capítulo e pela excelente ajuda que me dás sempre. Adoro-te :)**

**Sara Mendes**


	3. Amizade

**Capítulo III – Amizade**

Lexie acordou com os raios de sol a entrarem pelas cortinas vermelhas. Grande parte das alunas já se estavam a vestir e a preparar os livros para o primeiro dia de aulas. O dormitório era grande e com janelas amplas, facilitando a entrada da luz natural.

Levantou-se da cama e despiu o pijama das riscas para vestir o uniforme. Enquanto se preparava, observava o dormitório com atenção, pois não tivera oportunidade na noite anterior. Muitas das meninas que estavam ao redor de Lexie pareciam já se conhecer, o que a fez sentir-se ainda mais isolada. Consultou mais uma vez o horário para se certificar que teria aula de transfiguração juntamente com os Slytherin.

Percorreu o caminho até ao salão principal com os livros nas mãos. O salão já estava apinhado de alunos e professores a tomarem o pequeno-almoço com satisfação. Lexie sentiu-se um pouco observada ao percorrer o caminho até à mesa dos Gryffindor e, interiormente, desejou estar a encaminhar-se para a mesa dos Slytherin. Com esse pensamento os seus olhos quase por instinto procuraram alguém na mesa dessa equipa e logo encontrou quem procurava**,** Draco Malfoy. Este observava-a discretamente, olhando-a com alguma intensidade. Mas ainda assim encarou Draco e pediu desculpa com o olhar, queria poder falar com ele, explicar-lhe que ele não queria mais do que ela que tivesse ficado nos Slytherin.

Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade até chegar à mesa da sua tão indesejada equipa. Hermione estava lá, esboçando o seu melhor sorriso com um espaço entre ela e outra aluna do primeiro ano. Lexie tentou parecer o mais simpática possível e sentou-se entre as duas. Pegou numa tosta de queijo e esforçou-se por comê-la, apesar de sentir um nó na garganta por causa da sensação de observação por parte do irmão.

- Só vais comer essa tosta, Lexie?

- Eu não tenho muita fome. – justificou-se com um sorriso fraco.

- Ainda assim acho que devias comer qualquer coisa. – insistiu Hermione.

Durante uns breves segundos, Lexie não ouviu Hermione porque estava a tentar interpretar o olhar de Draco. No entanto, só conseguiu perceber que era frio e distante como sempre. Hermione sacudiu-lhe o ombro e, antes de Lexie se voltar para ela, viu Draco estreitar o olhar na direcção de Hermione.

- Não te preocupes. Eu só estou nervosa por ser o primeiro dia.

- Não sofras por antecipação,mas confesso que também estava muito nervosa no primeiro dia.

- É… é normal. – Lexie estava a soar tão fria quanto Draco e isso assustou-a, pois Hermione não merecia.

- Hermione, podes dizer-me onde fica a sala de transfiguração?

- Fica na torre dos Gryffindor.

- Obrigada. – disse, levantando-se para ir em direcção à sala.

Lexie não conseguia deixar de ficar encantada com as figuras a moverem-se dos quadros. Sorriu para todas as que lhes davam os bons dias. Passou pelo fantasma da equipa dos Gryffindor que a cumprimentou entusiasticamente.

- Olha quem é ela… - disse alguém atrás de Lexie. – Dormiste bem naquela espelunca?

Lexie teve o cuidado de respirar fundo antes de se virar de frente para Charlotte.

- O que é que queres, Charlotte? – a briga ainda agora tinha começado e já se distinguia o cansaço no tom de voz de Lexie.

- É claro que dormiste bem. Tem tudo a ver contigo! A mentira e o sangue… - comentou com um sorriso arrogante que levou as colegas que estavam a acompanhar Charlotte rirem histericamente.

- Ouve bem Charlotte, eu não sou mentirosa e não percebo porquê que teimaste com o meu sangue.

- Tu és filha de muggles. – ripostou num tom azedo, simulando um vómito.

- Eu já te disse que a minha mãe é feiticeira! – gritou Lexie, furiosa.

- Ai sim? E então como é que se chama a tua mãe? – insistiu Charlotte, cruzando o braços.

- Não te diz respeito. – Lexie demorou a responder e por momentos acreditou que fosse dizer o nome da mãe já que era a única coisa que sabia a respeito dela.

Ao ver o ar divertido de Charlotte de quem tinha ganho um troféu, Lexie virou-lhe as costas mas sentiu os seus cabelos serem puxados para trás, obrigando-a a reprimir um gemido.

- Tu não me vires as costas, sangue de lama!

- Deixa-me… em… paz! – Lexie frisou cada palavra devagar.

Charlotte largou-lhe os cabelos, mas deixou o sorriso que Lexie odiava a dançar-lhe no rosto.

- Isto não fica assim. – garantiu Charlotte, dando-lhe um empurrão. Com o impacto os livros e a varinha de Lexie caíram ao chão.

Ao baixar-se para apanhar as suas coisas, Lexie viu Charlotte aproximar-se. Fitou-lhe os sapatos com a raiva a fervilhar dentro de sie, em poucos segundos, viu o sapato de Charlotte pisar a varinha e parti-la em duas.

- Sua estúpida, olha o que fizeste! – gritou Lexie, pegando na varinha e Charlotte riu-se juntamente com as amigas.

Seguiu em frente, deixando Lexie desolada a olhar para a varinha. Era a sua primeira varinha e ela já não a poderia usar. As lágrimas formaram-se de imediato nos olhos de Lexie que se esforçava por não chorar. Ficou durante breves instantes a fitar a varinha, furiosa por Charlotte a ter partido.

Quando olhou para o relógio de pulso reparou que já estava atrasada e então enfiou as metades da varinha no bolso do uniforme. Pegou nos livros e desatou a correr com as lágrimas a correrem-lhe pela face. Assim que chegou à torre dos Gryffindor não encontrou nenhum aluno do primeiro ano à porta da sala de transfiguração. Limpou as lágrimas à manga do manto e ganhou coragem para entrar.

A professora McGonagall já tinha dado início à aula e agitava a varinha no ar, apontando para um livro grosso que em poucos segundos se transformou num copo reluzente.

- Miss Allison, o que lhe aconteceu? – a rudeza na voz da professora fez muitos alunos se encolherem nos lugares.

- Desculpe, professora, eu… não me apercebi do passar das horas. – disse, fixando o olhar em Charlotte como se isso a fosse denunciar.

- Então sente-se e esteja atenta. Espero que não volte a acontecer. – a professora McGonagall procurou o olhar de Lexie para a repreender.

Lexie assentiu com a cabeça, odiando estar a ser o centro das atenções e sentou-se na primeira cadeira vaga que encontrou. Ouviu Charlotte rir-se baixinho com a colega de carteira e desejou apontar-lhe a varinha partida ainda que isso não a assustasse.

- Como estava eu a dizer antes de ser interrompida… - continuou a professora, olhando por instantes para Lexie que abria o livro de transfiguração na página em que o seu colega de carteira lhe indicou. – Nesta aula iremos aprender um feitiço básico de transfiguração. Vamos começar por transfigurar objectos, como por exemplo um livro num copo.

Quase todos os alunos estavam atentos à explicação da directora dos Gryffindor. Lexie procurava o feitiço nas páginas do livro enquanto ouvia a professora proferir o feitiço para que este fosse bem dito pelos alunos.

- Agora repitam todos comigo. Vera verto.

- Vera verto. – repetiram os alunos.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos pegar nas nossas varinhas e eu preciso de um voluntário para demonstrar como se faz.

Charlotte pôs imediatamente o braço no ar.

- Miss Broad.

- Professora McGonagall eu só ia sugerir que fosse a Allison. Ela confessou-me que adorava mostrar os dotes mágicos. – Charlotte não se esforçou para esconder o sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

Lexie sentiu o corpo ficar rígido e a vontade de amaldiçoar Charlotte apoderar-se novamente de si. A professora McGonagall olhou por segundos para Lexie que estreitava o olhar na direcção de Charlotte.

- Miss Allison?

- Eu teria todo o gosto em mostrar os meus óbvios dotes mágicos se a minha varinha não se tivesse quebrado esta manhã. – Lexie mostrou-se o mais orgulhosa e segura possível.

- Quebrou-se? Como assim? – interrogou a professora McGonagall.

Lexie suspirou e retirou a varinha para a exibir perante todos os alunos.

- Oh… - exclamou a professora McGonagall ao fitar a varinha. - Bem, temos de tratar disso. No final da aula falamos, miss Allison.

- Certo, professora. Já que a Broad tem tantas dúvidas acerca dos meus dotes mágicos, poderia ser ela a fazer o exercício. Com certeza que não terá dificuldades.

**- **Se têm atritos, estes terão de ficar fora das aulas. Um voluntário à força… miss Cooper?

A aluna dos Gryffindor pigarreou antes de agitar levemente a varinha e murmurar o feitiço. Automaticamente o livro transformou-se num copo de vidro.

- Muito bem. Dez pontos para os Gryffindor!

Os alunos dos Slytherin reclamaram entre si, mas logo foram silenciados pelo olhar duro de Minerva McGonagall. A aula pareceu demorar uma eternidade para Lexie, uma vez que estava constantemente a ser alvo de risos por parte de Charlotte e o grupo de amigas.

Assim que a directora dos Gryffindor ordenou que os alunos saíssem, Lexie deixou-se ficar a arrumar os livros com alguma lentidão arrastada. Não pretendia fazer queixinhas e dizer que foi Charlotte que lhe partira a varinha.

- Miss Allison quer me explicar como é que a sua varinha se quebrou?

- Eu sou uma desastrada, professora McGonagall. Esqueci-me que tinha a varinha no bolso do manto e sentei-me por cima dela. Foi um acidente. – justificou-se Lexie, esperando ter algum jeito para mentir naquele momento.

- Bom, sabe que a varinha é um instrumento fundamental para um feiticeiro. – disse a professora, esticando a mão para Lexie lhe passar a varinha para a mão. – Como não tem aulas da parte da tarde vou pedir a um dos monitores para acompanhá-la ao fabricante de varinhas.

- Ele vai consertá-la? – perguntou Lexie com os olhos cinzentos a brilharem de esperança.

- Querida, não há magia que consiga consertar uma varinha. – disse a professora com uma voz doce. – Essa varinha era universal, até vai ser melhor assim.

Lexie não percebeu o que a professora quis dizer com isso, mas fingiu ter entendido, pois já se tinha sentido suficientemente idiota por não saber que as varinhas jamais poderiam ser consertadas. Ao ver o constrangimento de Lexie, a professora continuou:

- Um dos monitores vai ter consigo depois do almoço. – sorriu levemente para Lexie e abandonou a sala.

**x.x.x**

Draco estava encostado à parede num dos corredores do castelo. Tinha um dos punhos cerrados e mordia o lábio inferior. Quem o visse não teria a menor dúvida de que estava nervoso ou até mesmo irritado.

Tinha acabado de assistir a uma discussão entre duas alunas do primeiro ano, mais propriamente a sua irmã e Charlotte Broad. Sentiu vontade de intervir e berrar com Charlotte. Detestou a atitude da Slytherin que tinha puxado os cabelos a Lexie com violência a mais. Sentiu vontade de ir atrás dela e dar-lhe uma advertência, mas apenas tinha ficado atrás do pilar a ver a discussão desenrolar-se de braços cruzados. Porém, Draco só o tinha feito porque daria muito nas vistas defender Lexie, uma aluna dos Gryffindor. Daria ainda mais nas vistas se aplicasse uma detenção a Charlotte, sendo esta uma Slytherin.

- Estamos a pensar ir treinar quidditch depois do almoço, vens? – perguntou Zabini, despertando Draco dos seus pensamentos.

- Eu apareço no campo. – disse, ainda a fitar o sítio onde Charlotte tinha partido a varinha de Lexie.

Draco e Zabini caminharam até à sala de poções a conversar sobre quidditch. Quando chegaram à sala já estavam todos os alunos dos Slytherin e dos Gryffindor atentos à explicação do professor Snape. Como era de esperar, Snape ignorou o barulho da porta a abrir e não deu nenhum raspanete pelo atraso. Draco viu Hermione na mesa da frente - ao lado de Neville – balançar a cabeça negativamente. Embora não a pudesse ver, teve a certeza que revirava os olhos. Isso fê-lo sorrir de lado.

Quando acabou a aula, Draco saiu da sala com Pansy atrás de si. Falava constantemente sobre alguma coisa que Draco fingia estar a ouvir. Por vezes as conversas de Pansy tornavam-se tão enfadonhas que não havia paciência que a aturasse.

- … E o que achas da ideia de fazer a festa? – perguntou Pansy, gesticulando com os braços num perfeito exagero.

- Festa? – perguntou Draco, admitindo de certa forma que não ouvira nada do que ela dissera.

- Draco, ouviste alguma coisa do que eu disse?

- Claro que ouvi. – disse, sem se preocupar em colocar um ar de inocência na face.

- Mr. Malfoy! – gritou alguém atrás deles.

Draco e Pansy viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para fitar Mr. Filch. O homem assim que os alcançou colocou as mãos nos joelhos e curvou o corpo para respirar fundo incessantemente.

- A professora McGonagall pretende falar consigo agora.

Draco revirou os olhos e bufou de impaciência. Draco murmurou um "até logo" a Pansy e caminhou em passos ligeiros até ao gabinete da directora dos Gryffindor. Suspeitou que só poderia ser algo relacionado com Lexie. Bateu à porta de madeira, sem terminar de especular sobre o que ela teria feito.

- Entre. – a voz ríspida da professora soou por todo o corredor. – Mr. Malfoy estava mesmo a precisar de falar consigo.

- O que é que ela fez? – perguntou Draco sem rodeios.

- Perdão?

- O que é que a Lexie fez? – insistiu Draco.

- Bem, a sua… irmã… - começou um pouco hesitante. – quebrou a varinha. Terá de comprar hoje uma nova. Vou falar com a monitora dos Gryffindor para ir com ela.

- A Granger? Mas porquê a Granger? – Draco estava irritado e pareceu esquecer por momentos que estava a falar com uma professora.

- É bom que se acalme, Mr. Malfoy. Quem esperaria que fosse? – a professora McGonagall também estava irritada com a ousadia de Draco e principalmente por ele tentar contornar as suas escolhas.

Draco riu-se sem vontade, concordando interiormente que não tinha outra escolha. Ou a Granger ou então o Weasley, entre os dois que viesse o diabo e escolhesse.

- Caso não se lembre não poderá ir, afinal, é monitor dos Slytherin e a Lexie está nos Gryffindor.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, mordendo a língua para não responder à professora.

- Será que posso dar umas palavrinhas à Lexie antes dela sair com a Granger?

- Vou mandar recado para que a Miss Allison vá ter consigo ao corujal dentro de quinze minutos. – disse a professora com um ar severo.

De seguida anotou num pergaminho amarelado uns rabiscos e pôs no bico da coruja que estava meia adormecida num poleiro ao lado da cadeira de McGonagall. Draco levantou-se da cadeira e abandonou a sala, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça era que tinha de avisar Lexie em relação ao trio dos Gryffindor. Costumavam saber mais do que aquilo que deviam. Além disso, Draco andava desconfiado que Harry o andava a espiar de certa forma. Precisava de alertar Lexie quanto à perspicácia de Hermione e sobretudo exigir que ela não falasse mais do que aquilo que devia.

Acelerou o passo em direcção à torre das corujas que ficava do outro lado do castelo. Espreitou pelo ombro para se certificar que Pansy Parkinson não o seguia. Assim que chegou, sentou-se nas escadas de pedra mesmo no início da torre.

**x.x.x**

Ron estava tão deliciado com o almoço na mesa dos Gryffindor que nem dera por Hermione a contemplá-lo com reprovação. Depois de pegar noutra coxa de frango e beber um gole de sumo de abóbora reparou que Harry o olhava com um ar divertido.

- O que foi? – perguntou com a boca cheia, o que fez Hermione ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Não devias comer tanto.

- Ai não? E então porquê? Em que livro diz isso? – desafiou Ron.

- Ouve, não disseste que provavelmente ias jogar quidditch?

- Afirmativo. – disse Ron, limpando a boca ao guardanapo.

- Não te parece lógico que não te vá fazer bem comeres tanto e depois ires fazer exercício físico? – o tom de voz de Hermione era de quem estava a dizer que dois mais dois são quatro.

- Hermione…

- Miss Granger! Miss Granger! – chamou o Mr. Filch que corria desastrosamente pelo salão principal com Mrs. Noris ao colo.

Hermione fitou-o preocupada.

- A professora McGonagall… pediu… para lhe dizer que depois do almoço a quer no gabinete.

- Obrigada, Mr. Filch.

Mr. Filch começou novamente a correr na direcção oposta e metade do salão explodiu em gargalhadas sonoras, incluindo Harry, Hermione e Ron.

- Chamou por ti como se estivesses a fugir dele. – disse Harry.

- Se não te conhecêssemos, Hermione, diríamos que estavas em sarilhos com a professora McGonagall.

Hermione sorriu com o comentário de Ron e levantou-se da mesa. Já tinha acabado de almoçar e achou melhor ir saber o que é que a professora McGonagall precisava.

- Encontramo-nos na sala comum.

- Não te esqueças que temos de falar, Hermione. – disse Harry, lançando-lhe um olhar cúmplice.

Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e abandonou o salão principal. Sabia perfeitamente a que Harry se referia e também sabia que não valia a pena voltar a contrariá-lo. Harry era demasiado teimoso para querer pensar nas consequências do plano que queria colocar em acção.

Estava a ir em direcção ao gabinete da professora McGonagall quando encontrou Draco Malfoy a sair de lá de dentro. Rapidamente concluiu que a professora a chamara por algum assunto relacionado com os monitores. Mas depois lembrou-se que Ron também era monitor. Sacudiu os ombros, mentalizando-se que ficaria já a saber o que era, não havia necessidade de estar ansiosa.

- Miss Granger! Estava mesmo à sua espera. – disse a professora McGonagall com um sorriso caloroso.

- Passou-se alguma coisa, professora? – perguntou Hermione, embora soubesse pelo sorriso de McGonagall que estava tudo bem.

- Uma aluna do primeiro ano partiu a varinha. Eu precisava que a acompanhasse durante a tarde de hoje ao Ollivander para comprar uma nova.

- Claro que sim, professora. Quem é a aluna?

- É a Lexie Allison.

- Já sei quem é, professora.

- Já comuniquei com a mãe dela. Até foi melhor assim, era uma daquelas varinhas universais. Tem aqui o dinheiro. – disse a professora, estendendo um saco de um branco imaculado com galeões lá dentro.

Hermione pegou no saco e colocou-o dentro da sua mala castanha de tiracolo. Sorriu para a professora de transfiguração e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Apressou o passo em direcção ao campo de quidditch, esperando encontrar Harry e Ron. Tinham combinado que depois do treino se iriam juntar para continuarem a esboçar o plano que Harry tinha em mente. No entanto, o pequeno incidente de Lexie tornara impossível, pois não sabia ao certo quanto tempo demoraria. Achou melhor avisar os amigos antes de ir procurar a aluna à sala comum dos Gryffindor.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione ao vê-lo erguer-se na vassoura.

Depois de avistar Hermione, Harry fez sinal aos da equipa dele para aguardarem um minuto. Voou até Hermione e deixou-se ficar no ar a uns dois metros do chão.

- Precisas de alguma coisa, Hermione? – perguntou Harry com o cabelo preto colado à testa.

- Vou ter de ir à Diagonalley com uma aluna. Não devo chegar a tempo.

- Hermione, mas nós tínhamos…

- Ouve, Harry, não penses que me estou a tentar esquivar. Já me mentalizei que queres mesmo traçar este plano. – disse Hermione quase num sussurro.

Alguns dos jogadores que estavam em cima das vassouras gritaram por Harry e assobiavam para chamar a sua atenção.

- Potter é melhor despachares-te! Não tirámos o campo aos Slytherin para ficarmos sem treinar… - disse um rapaz de ar impaciente que estava a atirar constantemente a quaffle ao ar para depois apanhá-la novamente.

Harry ignorou o comentário do colega e encarou Hermione.

- Desculpa, eu sei que não tens culpa. Mas logo à noite temos de falar. – disse Harry com um olhar severo.

- Avisa o Ron. Até logo. – disse Hermione com frieza.

Custava-lhe ser assim para o melhor amigo, mas a verdade é que nos últimos dias Harry andava impaciente. Estava excessivamente irritante e obcecado com o plano.

**x.x.x**

Draco já estava há alguns minutos à espera de Lexie. Logo após se ter sentado, levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro, fitando os próprios pés. Bufava, cruzava e descruzava os braços. Sentiu uns passos atrás de si, apressados e certos. Não se virou imediatamente, embora fosse essa a sua vontade. Deixou Lexie aproximar-se e ouviu a respiração desregulada.

- Draco? – a voz tremida de Lexie fê-lo virar-se de frente. - Vais ralhar comigo, não vais? Mas antes que me digas alguma coisa, tens de me deixar falar. Foi uma aluna da tua equipa que a partiu, ela odeia-me, Draco. Tens de acreditar em mim. – Lexie atropelava as próprias palavras para tentar falar rápido.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu. – disse Draco tranquilamente.

- Ela chama-me de mentirosa. – disse Lexie, sentando-se na beira das escadas.

- Esquece a Broad. Ela não é grande ameaça. Além disso, estou aqui para falar contigo sobre outra coisa. – a voz de Draco estava neutra e Lexie não lhe conseguiu distinguir nenhum sentimento.

Suspirou pesadamente e piscou os olhos.

- Não vais ralhar comigo? – perguntou Lexie com admiração na voz.

- Não. – disse simplesmente, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. – Anda, ali ninguém nos ouve. – disse Draco, puxando Lexie pelo braço escadaacima.

- Toda a gente é má aqui. – disse Lexie, fitando Draco.

Draco retirou a varinha e Lexie esbugalhou os olhos. O Slytherin ignorou a expressão da irmã e lançou um feitiço:

- Abiffiato! – a voz de Draco saiu num sussurro. – Agora já podemos falar mais à vontade.

- O que tens para me dizer?

- Lexie, tens de ter cuidado com quem falas. Há pessoas que te parecem boas, mas não são.

- Estás a falar de quem? Eu não quero mais falar com a Charlotte. Não falo com pessoas que me chamam de mentirosa. – disse, rancorosamente.

- Já te disse para esqueceres a Broad. – disse Draco um tanto agressivo. – Não temos muito tempo para estarmos aqui a falar. Eu estou a falar da Granger.

- Da Hermione Granger? – perguntou numa oitava a cima.

Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Sim. Lexie, tens de ter cuidado com o que lhe dizes.

- Mas ela… ela é muito simpática comigo. E parece-me ser das únicas pessoas que fala para mim sem ser por obrigação.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

- A Granger é estúpida. Afasta-te dela e dos amigos dela, Lexie.

Lexie viu a fúria no olhar de Draco. Não havia margens para dúvida, Draco odiava Hermione e Lexie não sabia porquê. Todavia, também tinha a certeza que Draco não lhe contaria de boa vontade. Por isso, decidiu deixar os porquês de lado e acenou com a cabeça.

- Hoje ela vai contigo comprar a tua nova varinha. Atenção ao que dizes. - Draco lançou um olhar de aviso a Lexie e desfez o feitiço para não deixar Lexie argumentar.

- Está bem. Eu já recebi um bilhete para ir ter à sala comum.

Lexie desceu as escadas em passo lento, apesar de saber que estava atrasada. Sentiu Draco agarrar-lhe no pulso quando estava a chegar aos últimos degraus.

- Sexta-feira às dez da noite aqui. – disse Draco com a voz rouca.

Apesar de ter vontade de se virar para trás e contemplar novamente os olhos cinzentos tão parecidos com os seus, Lexie seguiu em frente, soltando-se da mão de Draco. Como é que ele conseguia ficar tão indiferente à tristeza e melancolia dela? Não conseguia perceber que ela ainda agora tinha chegado ao castelo e já detestava toda a gente? Lexie estava indignada com a frieza de Draco. Mas, mesmo assim, não havia maneira de deixar de gostar dele como se ele tivesse sempre feito parte da vida dela. Não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo e vangloriar-se de tê-lo como irmão.

**x.x.x**

Lexie estava dez minutos atrasada quando chegou à sala comum dos Gryffindor. Tinha as bochechas avermelhadas e ofegava, o que levou Hermione a concluir que ela tivesse vindo a correr.

Hermione estava sentada numa poltrona a fitar as chamas na lareira. Apesar de lá fora não estar a chover, ultimamente estava a chegar o frio. Vestia umas calças de ganga justas e uma camisola de malha rosa. Sorriu para Lexie e fitou-a.

- É melhor trocares de roupa.

- Desculpa o atraso. Tive um contra-tempo. – justificou-se, sempre com as palavras do irmão a passarem-lhe na mente.

- Não te preocupes. Vai trocar-te, está frio lá fora. Parece que o Outono chegou. – disse Hermione com um sorriso a dançar-lhe nos lábios.

- Dá-me cinco minutos. – Lexie tentou colocar o tom de voz mais frio que conseguia, mas isso não combinava com ela.

Sentiu-se extremamente mal por tratar Hermione com frieza. Suspirou e dirigiu-se para o dormitório, onde vestiu umas calças e uma camisa. Pegou num casaco de malha e saiu porta fora.

- Estou pronta. – disse ainda no cimo das escadas.

Caminharam juntas em silêncio até ao gabinete da professora McGonagall. Juntamente com a professora iriam até Hogsmead, onde viajariam através da lareira de uma das lojas. Lexie nunca tinha viajado por pó de floo, o que a fez sentir-se mais uma vez à parte enquanto a professora falava com Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vocês vão sair precisamente numa das casas ao lado do Ollivander. A lareira dele está com um problema, por isso têm de sair um pouco mais ao lado.

- Tudo bem, professora. Estaremos de regresso em breve.

Lexie viu Hermione ir para a lareira e murmurar "Diagonalley" com precisão e clareza. A professora ordenou que fizesse exactamente o mesmo e então Lexie pegou com a mão direita um pouco do pó que estava no jarro. Murmurou a mesma palavra e viu as chamas verdes ofuscarem-na.

Aterrou em frente a Hermione que estava a sacudir as cinzas da roupa. Ajudou Lexie a sair da lareira e esta fez exactamente o mesmo.

- Bom, não é lá muito higiénico viajar pela lareira. Estás com a cara cheia de pó.

- Tens razão, mas é um dos meios mais rápidos. – disse, soltando uma gargalhada sincera.

Depois procurou na mala lenços e estendeu-lhe um.

- Obrigada. – disse Lexie, segurando no lenço e dirigindo-se para um espelho.

Assim que se encontraram no meio da Diagonalley, Lexie não conteve o entusiasmo e fixou tudo o que conseguia. Sentia-se maravilhada com o local que nunca tinha visitado. Parecia um shopping de rua muggle. No entanto, podiam-se ver vários feiticeiros, com vestes compridas e chapéus pontiagudos, circularem pelas ruas. Entravam em várias lojas que tinham montras chamativas. Viu uma loja de doces e ao avistar um rapazinho pequeno a sair com um gelado sentiu vontade de comer um. Estava frio, o que a fez ainda mais relembrar de momentos em que ia com o pai em pleno Inverno comer um gelado.

Reprimiu um pequeno suspiro a custo e sorriu para Hermione que a olhava com um sorriso genuíno. Cada vez que se lembrava das palavras do irmão sentia um peso em cima dela. Não podia ser sincera nem com Hermione. E por mais que Draco lhe alertasse sobre Hermione, ela continuaria a achar que ela era de confiança.

- Estava a pensar que depois de irmos comprar a tua varinha, podíamos ir lanchar.

- Isso seria óptimo! – disse num tom eufórico. – Quero dizer, tudo bem… se tu quiseres. – disse, procurando usar o tom frio e calculista de Draco.

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir com a espontaneidade de Lexie. Sentia que ainda não a podia compreender muito bem, pois tinha uma personalidade mista e forte. Mas não conseguia deixar de se rever nela quando era mais nova. Também teria gostado que alguém a tratasse da mesma maneira que ela estava a tratar Lexie.

- E então o que aconteceu à tua varinha?

- Simplesmente quebrou-se. – disse, ficando subitamente triste. – Já sei que não tem arranjo possível.

- Infelizmente nenhuma magia consegue restaurar uma varinha. Mas pelo que eu sei até foi melhor assim, Lexie... – disse Hermione, colocando a mão no ombro de Lexie.

- Eu nem sequer a tinha usado! – replicou Lexie, cruzando os braços.

- A tua varinha era daquelas universais. Agora vais ter uma varinha que te vai escolher.

- O que é isso da varinha ser universal?

- É uma varinha que serve para qualquer feiticeiro. Como as características são vulgares, os resultados dos feitiços são praticamente iguais, independentemente de ser utilizada por mim ou por ti.

- Acho que já entendi.

- Agora vais ter uma varinha com características muito mais invulgares. Aliás, vais ter uma varinha que te vai escolher.

- E se nenhuma me escolher? – perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

- É claro que alguma te há-de escolher. E assim que pegares nela vais sentir que aquela varinha já te estava destinada.

- Qual é a sensação, Hermione? – perguntou Lexie com curiosidade.

- É uma sensação de poder… como se pudesses fazer qualquer coisa com ela.

Lexie ficou pensativa até entrarem no Ollivander. A loja estava cheia de pó e muito escura, pois as janelas estavam tapadas, de modo que não entrava quase luz natural. O chão de madeira rangeu quando elas se aproximaram do balcão. Não conseguiam ver o fabricante das varinhas em lado nenhum, pelo que Lexie se sentiu um pouco desconfortável naquele sítio. Estava à espera de encontrar alguém atrás do balcão.

Hermione pigarreou para chamar a atenção. Um homem de cabelos brancos e de rugas surgiu com um sorriso extremamente amável nos lábios. Fixou o olhar na Lexie e depois pousou-o novamente sobre Hermione.

- Miss Granger, não contava vê-la por aqui tão cedo! Talvez daqui a uns aninhos com os filhos.

- Mr. Ollivander, que bom vê-lo! Vim mais cedo com uma aluna da minha equipa. – disse Hermione com um sorriso simpático.

- Ah, correcto. – disse com a voz rouca, sem deixar desvanecer o sorriso. - Não me lembro de te ver por aqui, minha querida. – continuou, direccionando-se para Lexie.

- Isso é porque eu realmente não estive aqui. – disse Lexie, sentindo-se contagiada pela simpatia do senhor.

- Não vieste comprar uma varinha?

- Eu estive fora do país até entrar em Hogwarts e não tive tempo de vir comprar a minha varinha. Mas a minha mãe tinha uma varinha universal. – Lexie estava surpreendida por não ter gaguejado uma única vez enquanto improvisava. Estava um pouco nervosa porque Hermione estava presente e não convinha ela se aperceber que estava a mentir. – Mas a varinha quebrou-se e agora vim comprar a minha varinha. – apressou-se em continuar.

- Dá-me um minuto. – pediu Mr. Ollivander, retirando-se com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Lexie sentia-se mais nervosa do que nunca, mas o enorme sorriso de Hermione fê-la acalmar-se um pouco. Queria respirar fundo, mas sabia que qualquer som ecoaria por toda a sala. Controlou as emoções, assim como sabia que Draco faria. Ela queria ser como ele, pois achava que seria perfeita.

Mr. Ollivander regressou com três caixas de madeira na mão. Retirou a primeira varinha da caixa e estendeu-a para Lexie. Um pouco hesitante, Lexie estendeu a mão e segurou **a** varinha. Esperou sentir a sensação de poder que Hermione lhe falara, mas sentiu-se exactamente como das vezes em que pegou na varinha universal.

- Agita a varinha. – ordenou Mr. Ollivander.

Ao agitar a varinha as outras duas caixas que o senhor tinha na mão caíram ao chão e Lexie reprimiu um grito. Não queria estragar nada, mas ao menos teve a certeza de que aquela varinha não lhe pertencia.

- Desculpe, Mr. Ollivander, mas acho que esta varinha não me quer. – os olhos cinzentos de Lexie procuraram em Hermione algum incentivo.

- Experimenta esta, querida.

A segunda varinha que Lexie segurou era com certeza destinada para ela. Sentiu um poder incrível, tal como Hermione lhe dissera. Teve vontade de agitar a varinha só para testar, apesar de ter a certeza de que aquela varinha era dela. Ao agitá-la a varinha anterior agitou-se no ar e ela voltou a colocá-la dentro da caixa com um movimento.

- Muito bem, Lexie! – exclamou Hermione, distinguindo a felicidade nos olhos brilhantes da menina.

- Hermione? – Lexie tinha os olhos esbugalhados, o que fez Hermione deixar de sorrir para fitá-la com preocupação.

- O que se passa, Lexie?

- As varinhas custam dinheiro, não é?

- Sim, Lexie, custam… a professora McGonagall deu-me dinheiro para pagares. – disse Hermione aparentemente aliviada.

De seguida pegou no saquinho que a professora lhe tinha dado e passou-o para as mãos. Mr. Ollivander pediu a quantia e acrescentou com um sorriso:

- Creio que essa não se vai quebrar tão facilmente. Pena de Fénix, azevinho, 20cm.

- Obrigada, Mr. Ollivander.

Hermione ajudou Lexie a tirar os galeões para pagar ao fabricante das varinhas e saíram porta fora com um saco de papel muito discreto. Lexie teve vontade de guardar a varinha no bolso e testá-la em alguém, principalmente se essa pessoa fosse Charlotte Broad.

- Vamos lanchar? – perguntou Hermione, quase tão entusiasmada como Lexie.

Lexie fez um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não deixando margem para dúvidas de que queria ir lanchar. Teve vontade de conversar com Hermione, fazer-lhe perguntas e tentar saber por que motivo o irmão a odiava tanto e aos amigos.

Quando entraram no estabelecimento o cheiro a bolachas e doces impregnou-se no nariz das duas que expiraram o ar com vontade. Lexie sorriu de lado ao aperceber-se que Hermione era tão louca por doces como ela. Sentaram-se numa das mesas de um dos cantos, mais acolhedora e privada do que as outras.

- Às tantas é melhor comermos um crepe, está muito frio para o gelado, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu já estou habituada a comer gelados no Inverno. E nós ainda nem no Outono estamos…

- Então vamos comer um gelado. – concordou Hermione. – Olá, boa tarde. Queria uma bola de gelado de baunilha com pepitas de chocolate. – Hermione fitava o empregado enquanto fazia o pedido com uma expressão pensativa.

- Tem sabor a limão? – perguntou Lexie com os olhos a brilharem de esperança.

- Limão, tangerina, frutos silvestres…

- Limão.

- Vai querer alguma coisa por cima? – perguntou o senhor que tinha uma pena a levitar que apontava os pedidos.

- Não. Obrigada. – disse, fingindo não estar espantada com a magia.

Enquanto o senhor não regressou com os gelados instalou-se um silêncio perturbador. Apesar de Hermione querer conhecer melhor a personalidade cativante de Lexie, não tencionava pressioná-la ou parecer demasiado interessada, pois podia incomodá-la. Quando as taças foram postas em cima da mesa, Lexie ficou a olhar para o gelado com um ar melancólico.

- Não era isso que querias? – preocupou-se Hermione.

Lexie sorriu fracamente.

- Era exactamente isto que eu pretendia. Mas deixa-me triste, sabes? – confessou, mexendo no gelado com a colher.

- Então porquê? – Hermione soube usar o tom exacto para fazer com que Lexie deixasse de olhar para o gelado e a fitasse tristemente.

- Porque enquanto estiver em Hogwarts não vou poder ir comer mais gelados com o meu pai.

- Lexie, o tempo passa tão depressa aqui em Hogwarts…

- Não é bem assim quando não temos amigos.

- Eu posso ser tua amiga.

- Não estás a perceber, Hermione. Eu precisava de amigas da minha idade… era saudável, se é que me faço entender… - continuou um pouco agressiva.

Hermione sentiu vontade de rir, pois sabia que era exactamente assim quando era criança. Lexie era uma criança especial e Hermione percebeu isso logo da primeira vez que a viu. Era frontal, espontânea e uma autêntica caixinha de surpresas.

- Mas vais ter tempo para fazeres amigas. Eu andei algum tempo sozinha pela escola até me tornar amiga do Harry e do Ron.

- A sério? É estranho, porque vocês estão sempre juntos e é difícil imaginar que algum dia não foi assim.

Hermione riu com vontade dessa vez.

- Pois, mas não foi. E acredita o Ron conseguia ser muito desagradável. Estava sempre a chamar-me chata. E o Harry parecia estar tão satisfeito com a amizade do Ron que acabou por esquecer que podia fazer outros amigos.

Geraram-se mais uns minutos de silêncio, enquanto Lexie tentava imaginar como perguntar alguma coisa relacionada com o irmão sem levantar suspeitas. Até que se lembrou que Charlotte Broad podia ser útil.

- Há pouco disseste que podias ser minha amiga.

- E continuo a dizê-lo. – disse, assentindo positivamente com a cabeça.

- Se vamos ser amigas temos de prometer que daremos espaço uma à outra. Não precisamos de andar sempre a ver o que a outra está a fazer, está bem?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir. Era difícil fazer amizade com uma criança de onze anos, era quase como se ela lhe fosse pedir que fizessem um contrato mágico.

- Está prometido.

Lexie sorriu vitoriosa. Tencionava deixar ainda mais claro que não podiam tornar-se muito cúmplices em público, mas pensou deixar isso para depois. Agora o importante era começar a desvendar o mistério de Draco e Hermione. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo, antes de começar:

- Já que somos amigas, vou contar-te uma coisa. No dia 1 de Setembro quando vim de comboio para Hogwarts conheci uma rapariga. Senti que nos poderíamos tornar boas amigas, mas enganei-me, Hermione. Depois da selecção do chapéu, eu fiquei numa equipa e ela noutra. Isso impossibilitou a amizade que íamos criar. – disse, cautelosa e com o olhar distante.

- Lexie, não devemos simplesmente quebrar laços de amizade só porque as pessoas são de outra equipa.

- Então vai-lhe dizer isso. – disse, irritada.

Isso também era o que ela achava. No entanto, Charlotte não, para ela uma Gryffindor e uma Slytherin não poderiam conviver, muito menos ter laços de amizade.

- Qual é a equipa dela? – perguntou Hermione, já suspeitando.

- Slytherin.

Hermione deixou fluir uma gargalhada sarcástica. Teve vontade de dizer que os Slytherin eram demasiado mesquinhas para quererem ser amigos dos Gryffindor. Contudo, não quis já implementar um espírito preconceituoso em Lexie, até porque os Gryffindor não eram assim.

- Onde está a piada? – a arrogância de Lexie despertou Hermione do seu devaneio.

- Os Slytherin têm uma personalidade muito peculiar.

- Queres dizer que devemos odiá-los por isso?

Hermione estreitou o olhar na direcção da menina e suspirou.

- Não disse isso, Lexie. – o tom reprovador de Hermione desagradou a Lexie. – Já acabaste de comer o gelado? Prometi à professora que regressaríamos cedo.

- As amigas não fogem do assunto quando não lhes agrada.

- Escreve o que disseste, Lexie. – disse Hermione quando já estava a pagar ao senhor da gelataria.

- Não gostas dos Slytherin?

- Não tenho nada contra eles. Mas quando eles não nos tratam bem, eu não posso simplesmente adorá-los.

- Concordo contigo. Eu acho que eles são todos uns convencidos, arrogantes e autoritários.

- Há pessoas assim em todas as equipas. – disse Hermione, olhando directamente para Lexie. Não queria mesmo que ela os rotulasse de imediato, pois ainda tinha esperança que alguns deles valessem a pena.

- No outro dia cruzei-me com um do sexto ano num corredor. Estava perdida e ele não foi nada agradável.

- Era monitor? – perguntou Hermione.

- Acho que sim, ele tinha aquele distintivo que tu também usas.

- Draco Malfoy. – suspirou Hermione com um ar pesado.

Lexie sentiu o corpo vibrar ao ouvir o nome do irmão ser proferido. Não sabia se queria continuar a desvendar mais, pois não suportaria ouvir Hermione falar mal do irmão.

- Estou a ver que ele é popular.

- Um pouco. – disse Hermione, atrapalhada.

Desejou que Lexie mudasse de assunto imediatamente, se não seria obrigada a fazê-lo.

- Isso é bom ou é mau?

- Depende do ponto de vista. Se contares as raparigas que suspiram por ele, és capaz de concluir que é bom ele ser popular. Se te juntares ao grupo a quem ele já infernizou a vida de alguma maneira…

- Estás em minoria desta vez, Hermione Granger. – disse Lexie com um ar divertido.

Hermione riu-se juntamente com Lexie. Sem repararem, já estavam na lareira, prontas para voltarem para Hogsmead. Lexie foi a primeira a ir, pois desta vez não tinha ninguém para a supervisionar. Já eram cerca de cinco horas da tarde quando estavam novamente em Hogwarts. A professora McGonagall tinha ficado por Hogsmead enquanto esperava pelas duas, pois tinha uns assuntos a tratar por lá.

- Então correu tudo bem? – perguntou a professora com a voz ríspida, embora estivesse genuinamente interessada.

- Sim, professora. Até fomos comer um gelado! – disse Lexie a sorrir.

- Fizeram muito bem.

- Bem, eu tenho de passar na biblioteca. – disse Hermione com um sorriso de desculpas.

- E eu vou ter de ir fazer uma composição.

Ambas retiraram-se do gabinete da professora e seguiram o caminho até perto do salão principal. Muitos alunos estavam lá a estudar e Hermione procurou com o olhar por Harry e Ron, mas era óbvio que eles não estavam a estudar. Lexie viu Draco de pena na mão a conversar com Pansy sem qualquer entusiasmo.

- Vejo-te logo, Hermione.

- Até logo!

- Hermione? – chamou Lexie, quando esta já estava de costas.

Hermione virou ligeiramente o pescoço para ver Lexie.

- Obrigada por teres ido comigo.

- De nada. As amigas servem para isso, não é verdade?

Lexie não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu, exibindo os dentes brancos e certos. Caminhou em passos lentos até ao salão comum dos Gryffindor, perdida nos seus pensamentos. Tentava perceber como é que Draco achava que Hermione não era de confiança.

Acenou para os quadros que lhe cumprimentavam animadamente. Assustou-se levemente quando sentiu as armaduras mexerem-se nos seus lugares. Ao fundo do corredor avistou três figuras do seu tamanho. Charlotte estava entre duas das suas amigas e vinha ligeiramente mais à frente, o que era típico de uma líder.

- Já não se pode andar à vontade neste castelo, encontra-se sempre lixo pelo caminho! – disse Charlotte com desdém.

Lexie controlou-se ao máximo para não responder, continuando a andar com a cabeça erguida. Charlotte não gostou da atitude de Lexie, não suportava ser ignorada, pelo que entre dentes ordenou as duas amigas que se colocassem à frente de Lexie.

- Saiam da frente! – ordenou Lexie com os olhos cinzentos a transbordarem de fúria.

- Há uma coisa que tens de aprender, Allison: as pessoas de sangue sujo não me ignoram.

- Não se aprende nada de jeito contigo. Só tens preconceitos e és uma mimada! – o tom frio igual ao de Draco fez Lexie ficar surpreendida com ela mesma.

- Como te atreves? Garanto que te vou fazer a vida num inferno. Vais desejar nunca ter conhecido a magia.

- Deixa-me em paz! – gritou Lexie furiosa.

- Quando eu provar a toda a gente que a tua mãe é uma muggle tu vais ver…

- Deixa a minha mãe fora do assunto. – murmurou entre dentes.

- Vais desejar nunca ter vindo…

Lexie respirou fundo e decidiu seguir em frente, indo directamente contra uma das amigas de Charlotte. Segundos depois, Charlotte fez-lhe uma rasteira e ela caiu para a frente, esmurrando um braço. Arregaçou a manga e viu um grande arranhão. As raparigas que estavam com Charlotte riram-se perante a situação. Quando viram ao fundo um grupo de alunos mais velhos aproximarem-se, desataram a correr. Lexie levantou-se com vontade de gritar e tapou o arranhão que sangrava com a manga do casaco. Ignorou os olhares dos alunos e desatou a correr para o dormitório.

**x.x.x**

Já passava uma hora desde que todos os alunos tinham ido para o salão principal jantar. Lexie estava sentada à janela do dormitório feminino com uma fotografia de família – ela, o pai e o Azkar – que olhavam para a objectiva com um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

Os olhos de Lexie estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e a tristeza era visível só de olhar para ela. Estava aliviada por nenhuma das raparigas ter decidido ficar no dormitório, pelo que podia estar sozinha a desfrutar plenamente da solidão que por vezes se tornava desejável.

Esperava que em Hogwarts não fosse como em casa quando fazia uma birra e não queria jantar. Depois de chamar três vezes, John ia de sorrateiro até à porta do quarto e entrava de rompante com Azkar atrás dele a ladrar como se estivessem a assaltar a casa. Era automaticamente obrigada a descer para a refeição ou então morria com os tímpanos furados de tanto barulho desagradável.

Ao ouvir um barulho do lado de fora, guardou instintivamente a fotografia debaixo da almofada. Limpou as lágrimas à manga do casaco e deixou-se ficar a fitar a lua como se fosse um hábito.

- Lexie? – sussurrou uma voz já familiar para Lexie. – Eu sei que estás aí…

- Também não estou propriamente escondida, Hermione. – disse, revirando os olhos de impaciência.

Começava a achar que ter amigas mais velhas podia tornar-se chato. Estavam sempre demasiado preocupadas e não conseguiam compreender que as mais novas se desenrascavam muito bem.

Ao deparar-se com Lexie perto da janela, Hermione aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado, embora um pouco mais aninhada. Pensou em ficar em silêncio, apenas ficar a fazer companhia, mas achou que ela precisava de desabafar. E apesar de acreditar que muitas vezes as palavras eram ditas em silêncio, optou por falar:

- O que se passa? Pensei que estavas contente com a nova varinha.

- E eu estou.

- Não apareceste para jantar…

Lexie sacudiu os ombros.

- Agora merecias que eu dissesse que "as amigas não fogem do assunto quando não lhes agrada", mas eu já percebi que não queres falar. Mas se precisares de alguma coisa estarei mesmo lá em baixo na sala comum.

Lexie achou que Hermione tinha razão, mas não podia simplesmente contar-lhe que Charlotte lhe andava a massacrar. Como monitora, ela tentaria fazer alguma coisa para a deter.

Hermione levantou-se e saiu do dormitório em passos lentos, esperando interiormente que Lexie a chamasse para falar um pouco. Mas como não o fez, decidiu descer e deixá-la ficar sozinha. Estava mesmo preocupada com ela, mas não queria estar sempre em cima dela, procurando saber tudo o que se passava com ela. Dar-lhe-ia espaço como ela mesma tinha pedido nessa tarde.

Pegou num dos livros que estava na estante e instalou-se confortavelmente no sofá perto das chamas que crepitavam lentamente. Desfolhou as páginas até à parte em que tinha ficado na noite anterior e tentou concentrar-se na leitura.

- Hermione? – chamou Lexie que descia as escadas.

- Sim? – perguntou, virando-se completamente de frente para Lexie, mostrando toda a disponibilidade.

- O que é que tu fazes quando estás com saudades de casa? – perguntou com a voz a tremer ligeiramente.

- Escrevo uma carta para os meus pais e envio imediatamente.

Lexie subiu as escadas tão rapidamente que Hermione ficou perplexa a olhar para ela. Ao chegar ao cimo das escadas, gritou:

- Vou tratar disso. Obrigada!

Hermione sorriu e viu a menina dirigir-se novamente ao quarto, onde certamente escreveria uma carta ao pai.

**x.x.x**

"_Olá paizinho,_

_ As coisas por aqui estão óptimas. Nunca pensei que a minha escola fosse um castelo tão grande e tivesse tantos alunos. Os professores foram todos muito simpáticos e a comida é quase tão boa como a tua._

_ Mas estou ansiosa por chegar a casa para poder abraçar-te e ver se o Azkar está bem. Não te esqueças de levá-lo sempre ao jardim a meio da noite, se não quando acordares de manhã fazes logo patinagem._

_ Estou com muitas saudades vossas. Diz isso ao Azkar. _

_ Amo-vos,_

_Mel Allison." _

Depois de reler a carta percebeu que estava a mentir ao pai. Não era justo, mas também se lhe dissesse a verdade John iria ficar tão preocupado que certamente mandaria uma carta a Narcisa. Preferiu optar pela mentira já que era por uma boa causa. Até a assinatura já não combinava com ela. Não se lembrava da última vez em que a tinham chamado Mel. Selou o envelope amarelado e quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, uma coruja picou o vidro seguidamente para que Lexie lhe abrisse a janela. Correu até à janela e pegou no envelope que estava no bico da coruja.

"_Lexie,_

_ Precisamos de falar. No mesmo local que hoje dentro de dez minutos._

_ D."_

A letra perfeita não deixava margens para dúvidas que era de Draco. Amarrotou o pergaminho e ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma picada da coruja na mão. Queixou-se e afastou a coruja com a mão.

- Eu mato-o quando estiver com ele. – disse com um sorriso maldoso.

Desceu a escadaria numa correria doida, passando por Hermione e gritando um "até já" quase imperceptível. Correu até ao corujal com o envelope na mão, ignorando as poucas pessoas que passavam por ela.

Quando tinha estado de tarde com Draco no corujal, as corujas estavam todas a dormir profundamente nos poleiros. No entanto, agora que já era de noite os olhos de várias cores olhavam atentamente para Lexie.

- Envia isto ao meu pai. – disse Lexie, colocando o envelope agarrado à pata da coruja.

Ficou a ver a coruja partir, até que já não a conseguia distinguir no meio da escuridão. Passados alguns segundos, Lexie sentiu alguém atrás de si. Virou-se de frente e viu Draco que estava com o uniforme, mas sem a gravata e a manta. Estava perfeito iluminado pela luz do luar.

- Já compraste a varinha? – perguntou com a voz rouca, sem um pouco de curiosidade.

- Sim, já a tenho comigo.

- Foste com a Granger?

- Se queres saber se disse alguma coisa que não devia, podes ficar descansado. Apesar de detestar, ainda sei ser submissa.

Lexie não reparou, mas Draco conteve uma gargalhada. Passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu levemente.

- Mas conta-me lá como correu…

O súbito interesse de Draco fez Lexie arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Fomos comprar a varinha e depois fomos lanchar.

- Lanchaste com a sangue… com a Granger? – Draco ficou um pouco atrapalhado por quase chamar sangue de lama a Hermione em frente à irmã.

- O que é que lhe ias chamar? – perguntou Lexie, indignada.

- Lanchaste com a Granger?

- Draco, tu ias-lhe chamar sangue sujo, não era? – insistiu de braços cruzados.

Draco revirou os olhos, chateado com a persistência de Lexie.

- Isso é o que a Charlotte me chama!

- O quê? – perguntou Draco tão furioso que Lexie achava que nunca o tinha visto assim.

- Porquê que vocês chamam isso às pessoas? O que significa afinal?

- Da próxima vez que a Broad te chamar isso lança-lhe um stupefy.

- Um quê? – o olhar de Lexie transparecia a confusão que sentia.

Draco suspirou, não queria ter de explicar tudo à irmã. Tinha uma falta de paciência incrível e já estava suficientemente chateado para ao menos tentar explicar.

- Ela trata-te mal? A Broad… - Draco perguntou com desdém na voz, evitando mostrar algum tipo de preocupação.

- Escusas de fingir que não te preocupas comigo, Draco. Despe essa máscara quando estamos só os dois. Eu sei que no fundo até gostas de mim… - Lexie falou tão rápido que Draco a olhava perplexo.

Lexie estava cansada que ele fingisse que não se preocupava com ela. E o pior de tudo era que Draco sabia disfarçar tão bem que Lexie estava com medo de acreditar na farsa dele. Bem lá no fundo, Draco sabia que a irmã mais nova tinha razão. Ele preocupava-se com ela, afinal de contas era a irmã mais nova dele.

Os dois pares de olhos cinzentos cruzaram-se, revelando os sentimentos que estavam escondidos. O Slytherin quase não teve tempo de ver os olhos cinzentos de Lexie transbordarem de lágrimas, os lábios carnudos e finos numa linha recta e o corpo frágil a tremer, pois Lexie lançou-se para os braços de Draco. Era um abraço forte para uma menina de onze anos e Draco sentiu compaixão pela irmã. Lexie deixou-se ficar enrolada na cintura do irmão, apertando-lhe com força as costas. Draco apenas estava a ser abraçado, pois nem reacção para retribuir tinha perante o acto tão inesperado de Lexie.

* * *

**N/Autora: Antes de mais, mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas tenho tentado fazer capítulos compostos, com início, meio e fim... com o trabalho e outras prioridades tem sido difícil tornar-me rápida. Espero que nenhuma de vocês tenha em mente deixar de ler... :)***

**N/Beta: Já acabou o 3º capítulo? Estava à espera de mais, é que estou tão entusiasmada que queria ler mais, mas tinhas de acabar na melhor parte, aliás todas são boas partes.**

**Devo dizer que é um prazer e um privilégio ser a tua Beta, visto que, sou a primeira a ler o que escreves, embora não goste muito de te estar sempre a corrigir, digamos que fico um pouco sem graça, sei que é importante para ti, para a tua evolução, mas não leves isto como se eu soubesse tudo, e que tudo o que corrijo está certo. Eu reconheço as minhas capacidades e sempre gostei e gosto de ler e escrever, e corrijo sempre aquilo que acho que não soa bem, que não tem nexo, enfim...**

**Sarita não tens erros ortográficos, porém gostas de comer palavras ou letras, também houve partes que não me soavam bem, mas o veredicto é teu.**

**Adorei corrigir o capítulo, porque não tenho de estar constantemente a fazer correcções e, assim sendo, pude lê-lo à vontade.**

**Já sabes, quando o publicares vais encontrar um comentário grande do capítulo que "acaba de sair do forno", da tua Beta.**

**Continua com o bom trabalho que tens feito, estás de Parabéns!**

**Beijinhos grandes da tua, em primeiro lugar, Amiga, e em segundo lugar, Beta**

**Filipa Fernandes**


	4. Hogsmead

**Capítulo IV – Hogsmead**

Draco nem tinha reparado no estado de Lexie até ela se separar ligeiramente dele. Depois do abraço ambos estavam constrangidos, mas Lexie não conseguia deixar de fitar Draco nos olhos. O silêncio era incomodativo mas, ao mesmo tempo, agradável.

- Estás assim por causa da Charlotte Broad? – Draco perguntou com a voz rouca e arrastada.

- Não, mas também não ajuda muito. – disse Lexie num sussurro.

- Da Broad eu trato, Lexie. Mas em relação ao resto tens de me dizer para eu te poder ajudar… - Draco estalava os dedos das mãos, infantilmente, tentando não parecer nervoso.

Lexie fechou os olhos com força, evitando deixar as lágrimas rolarem-lhe pela face novamente. Não queria chorar mais, principalmente diante do irmão. Como é que lhe podia dizer que estava com saudades de casa? Ou que queria ser amiga de Hermione e que ele não podia fazer nada para a impedir? Que queria contar à Charlotte que era filha de uma feiticeira e tinha o irmão a estudar em Hogwarts também? Draco repudiaria qualquer uma das hipóteses pelo que seria melhor manter-se calada.

- Lexie, ouve… - Draco agarrou os ombros da irmã, baixando-se ligeiramente para ficar da mesma altura, mas Lexie não abriu os olhos por um segundo. – Depois de amanhã eu vou falar com a minha… com a mãe… - corrigiu, mantendo um semblante sério – queres que lhe diga alguma coisa?

Lexie abriu os olhos com brusquidão e não foi preciso procurar os olhos de Draco, pois estavam mesmo diante dos seus. Tentou transmitir-lhe o quanto magoada estava por ele estar a perguntar-lhe se queria que transmitisse algum recado, em vez de lhe perguntar se queria ir com ele.

- Não, eu não a conheço. Não há nada que lhe possas dizer. – disse, formando um sorriso sarcástico de lado.

Draco ficou praticamente sem reacção, apenas fitou o sorriso amargo de Lexie, identificando-se plenamente com ele. Desviou o olhar e virou-lhe costas. Desejou repreendê-la e sobretudo desejou defender a mãe. Sabia perfeitamente que naquela afirmação de Lexie havia acusação, ela acusava Narcisa por nunca a ter conhecido, por nunca ter demonstrado qualquer tipo de interesse por ela.

Se ao menos Draco pudesse dizer-lhe que estava errada, que Narcisa gostava de conhecê-la e tê-la-ia tratado tão bem quanto a Draco se Lucius não estivesse por perto. Mas ele simplesmente não podia dizer-lhe que o pai era idiota que estava prestes a aliar-se, sem qualquer hipótese de retorno, ao feiticeiro mais temido por todos. Lexie nunca sequer tinha ouvido falar de Voldemort.

Deixou-se ficar de costas viradas para Lexie, ouvindo a respiração irregular da irmã que esperava que ele explodisse e dissesse as coisas que ela não queria ouvir. Mas como ele não disse nada, Lexie aproximou-se ainda mais dele, observando-o colocar as mãos no parapeito, numa posição rígida. Lexie pousou a cabeça sobre as costas de Draco, enlaçando-lhe a cintura e sussurrou:

- Desculpa, eu sei que amas a mãe e é por ela que estás a cuidar de mim. Da próxima vez, vou tentar lembrar-me disso para não te magoar.

Draco não conseguiu virar-se para fitar a irmã e só quando já não conseguia ouvir os passos de Lexie a afastar-se é que ele se sentiu descontrair. Às vezes ela era tão madura que custava-lhe a acreditar que só tinha onze anos. No entanto, quando era sentimentalista, Draco não conseguia dizer nada, sentia um nó prender-lhe a garganta. Talvez ela fosse assim porque em casa era tratada assim pelo pai.

Estava cansado de não poder dizer-lhe a verdade. Tinha a certeza que, apesar dos onze anos, Lexie iria perceber melhor o contexto das coisas. Seria mais fácil de aceitar os comportamentos de Draco se soubesse que era para sua segurança. Sentou-se numa das escadas do corujal e ficou a fitar o vazio pensativamente. Já conhecia este lugar desde o seu primeiro ano, onde tantas vezes se dirigia para enviar cartas a Narcisa. Estava exactamente igual e o piar constante das corujas já era tão familiar que parecia distante. Era um espaço aberto, de onde se poderia observar o céu escurecido com grande facilidade. Era fresco e o cheiro das corujas não era incomodativo, pois era um espaço asseado. Draco percorreu com o olhar as corujas que o fitavam inexpressivamente com olhos bem abertos, eram muitas e todas elas diferentes.

O corujal era um bom espaço para meditar. Pelo menos para Draco que por várias vezes se deixava estar sentado nas escadas a sentir a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto e despentear-lhe os cabelos. Por vezes empoleirava-se nas amplas aberturas da torre e observava a altura estupenda a que estava. Quase que esquecia os problemas que ameaçavam avizinhar-se quando estava neste local, era como se tudo fosse possível.

Levantou-se calmamente após fitar o relógio de pulso e perceber que estava atrasado para a monitoria com Pansy. Não estava minimamente preocupado por deixar Pansy à espera dele, impacientemente, na sala comum dos Slytherin. Contudo, dirigiu-se em passos acelerados, até porque quanto mais depressa começassem a monitoria também mais depressa a acabariam. E só de imaginar que teria de ficar cerca de uma hora com Pansy a falar incessantemente fez Draco sentir-se entediado.

Estava precisamente a virar a esquina em direcção ao corredor principal quando o seu ombro foi contra alguém. O impacto fez com que a pessoa deixasse cair o livro que carregava nos braços. Estava escuro pelo que não conseguiu distinguir com facilidade a silhueta.

- Não vês por onde andas? – a voz ríspida de Draco ecoou por todo o corredor vazio.

Olhou primeiro para os sapatos, depois para as pernas bronzeadas e, por fim, viu o distintivo de chefe de equipa. Os cabelos volumosos a caírem-lhe nos ombros em perfeitos caracóis.

- Granger? - era apenas um sussurro.

Hermione levantou a face para encarar os olhos cinzentos de Draco. Ambos encararam-se e apesar da pouca luz conseguiram distinguir bem todos os pormenores das faces. O loiro fitou os lábios carnudos de Hermione, desconcertado. Os olhos doces de Hermione procuraram os de Draco com alguma relutância e depois fitou toda a face perfeita dele. O tom de pele claro a contrastar com os lábios finos e os cabelos despenteados tornavam-no ainda mais perfeito. Após breves segundos, Draco viu Hermione morder levemente o lábio inferior e pareceu acordar do transe em que se encontrava.

- Vê lá por onde andas, Granger… - disse num tom ríspido, afastando com o pé o livro que ainda estava no chão.

Hermione bufou de impaciência e baixou-se para agarrar o livro. Quando olhou para trás Draco já tinha desaparecido na escuridão.

x.x.x

Após o almoço, Harry insistiu com os dois amigos para irem à sala das necessidades. Precisavam de ter uma conversa que andavam há muito a adiar. Através do seu pensamento, Harry fez com que a sala das necessidades se tornasse num espaço com três cadeiras confortáveis de um tom avermelhado, uma mesa com penas, tinta e pergaminhos, pois para que se pudesse encontrar aquela sala era necessário ter-se um forte pensamento. Além disso, a existência daquela sala não era conhecida por todos os que os três se sentaram, Harry procurou na mochila o mapa do salteador, um pergaminho rabiscado e um livro de capa dura.

- Qual é o plano? – perguntou Hermione, semicerrando os olhos na direcção de Harry.

Ron, que estava comodamente sentado, bocejou e espreguiçou-se dramaticamente.

- Harry, qual é a tua de nos trazeres para aqui após um almoço daqueles? Estas cadeiras são confortáveis para dormir.

Hermione repreendeu-o com o olhar e Harry pareceu ignorar o comentário do amigo, pois pousou o livro de capa dura com alguma brusquidão em cima da mesa.

- Nós temos de espiar o Malfoy…

- Como se não houvesse mais nada de interessante para fazermos**... **– Ron revirou os olhos eparecia indignado com este interesse súbito de Harry por Draco, o que fez com que perdesse a vontade de dormir, pois já estava desperto.

Hermione abanou a cabeça inúmeras vezes, não querendo acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Harry ainda não tinha tirado da cabeça que Draco se iria tornar num devorador da morte.

- Como se não houvesse alternativa, Ron… - disse Harry num tom irritado por nenhum dos dois o estar a perceber. – Ouçam, eu sei que vos pode parecer ridículo, mas temos de tentar.

- Eu ontem cruzei-me com ele no corredor…

- Viste-o a fazer alguma coisa de sinistro? – Harry queria que a resposta fosse afirmativa para que os dois pudessem concordar em espiar Draco.

- Não. – disse, suspirando. – Ele estava estranho, mas não o vi fazer nada de sinistro.

Harry ficou com um ar de derrotado. No entanto, não desistiria tão facilmente de tentar convencê-los.

- Vejam isto – disse, retirando do meio do livro um Profeta Diário amarrotado. – _"Família de Muggles assassinada por um seguidor do Senhor das Trevas"_ – disse, frisando bem o título. – "_Ao que consta, na noite de 13 de Agosto, um feiticeiro matou quatro membros de uma família Muggle que circulava pelos arredores de Londres. A única testemunha do ocorrido é uma feiticeira que preferiu manter o anonimato por questões de segurança. A feiticeira diz que a família de Muggles estava a passear quando avistou o assassino ameaçar um ex-seguidor de Quem-nós-sabemos caso este não voltasse a servir o seu mestre. Como estava escuro, a feiticeira não conseguiu avistar na perfeição o assassino, mas deu três nomes: Lucius Malfoy, Jack Phillbrick ou Ernest Growan."_

- Aí não fala no nome do Draco Malfoy, Harry. – disse Hermione de braços cruzados, fingindo não perceber onde ele queria chegar.

- Mas fala do Lucius Malfoy… e se o Lucius ainda serve o Voldemort é mais do que óbvio que pretende que o filho também o sirva.

- Harry! – protestou Hermione, irritada. – A testemunha nem tem a certeza se foi o pai do Malfoy que matou a família de Muggles. Além disso, se leste o Profeta Diário posterior devias saber que ele foi considerado inocente, pois tem um forte álibi.

- A Hermione tem razão, Harry. Não estejas sempre a bater no assunto…

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

- Tudo bem, eu faço isto sozinho. Consigo tomar conta do Malfoy… Só pensei que me quisessem ajudar! – disse, fazendo com que eles se sentissem na obrigação de ajudá-lo.

Hermione e Ron trocaram um olhar. Preferiam ajudar Harry, mesmo que achassem que não era um plano muito bom.

- Nós ajudamos-te com a condição de não ficares obcecado com isto. – disse Hermione com um ar sério e até mesmo ameaçador.

Harry sorriu como uma criança que acaba de ganhar uma guloseima. Beijou a testa de Hermione e continuou a sorrir para Ron.

- Obrigado. Eu sabia que podia contar convosco.

- Mas eu não percebi qual é o plano… não podemos entrar na sala dos Slytherin nem arranjar alguém que o faça por nós.

- Eu não disse que ia ser fácil. Mas podemos começar por consultar o mapa… – disse, erguendo-ona mão comose de um troféu se tratasse– por turnos. Se ele anda a tramar alguma tem de ter comportamentos estranhos. E ir a sítios estranhos.

- Estamos de acordo. – disse Hermione.

- Eu começo… - disse Ron, abrindo o mapa e procurando com o olhar um pontinho que dissesse "Draco Malfoy".

- Aqui! – apontou Harry com euforia.

Draco estava a caminhar pelo corredor que dava acesso à sala comum dos Slytherin. Os três pares de olhos fixavam o ponto com alguma ansiedade. Contudo, Draco ficou parado no meio do corredor durante vários segundos.

- Porquê que ele parou? – perguntou Ron, desviando o olhar do mapa.

- Talvez esteja a ver se está a ser seguido… - Harry parecia convicto.

- Ou então está simplesmente à espera de alguém… - disse Hermione, revirando os olhos.

A discussão não se desenrolou mais, pois um professor aproximou-se do pontinho de Draco. Os três pareciam esperar que eles saíssem do corredor e entrassem para uma das salas, mas nada aconteceu. Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape continuaram parados no corredor.

- De quê que eles estarão a conversar? – Hermione parecia curiosa pela primeira vez.

- Vamos lá ouvir a conversa? – atirou Ron que por momentos viu em Harry uma possível aliança.

Contudo, a expectativa de Harry rapidamente se desvaneceu quando sentiu o olhar mortífero de Hermione.

- E dizemos o quê se formos apanhados? – perguntou Hermione, tentando trazer Ron à razão. – "Oh, olá professor Snape. Oh, Malfoy, estás aqui? Nós estávamos aqui a passar no corredor dos Slytherin por pura coincidência. Mas afinal, o que é que vocês têm assim de tão importante para conversar? Não é sobre as aulas de poções, suponho…" – Hermione encarnou uma personagem teatral que fez Harry e Ron rirem às gargalhadas, pois não estavam à espera. Hermione juntou-se a eles e quando finalmente pararam para observarem o mapa, já Draco e Snape seguiam em direcções opostas.

- Acho que devíamos fazer uma pausa para lanchar. – disse Ron, guardando o mapa no bolso do manto.

- Se tu não estivesses com fome é que eu me admirava, Ronald Weasley.

x.x.x

Lexie estava concentrada a fazer a composição para a aula de Transfiguração quando foi interrompida pela entrada de vários colegas na sala comum. Assim que acabou de jantar, Lexie retirou-se do salão principal, pois não queria ter de encarar o olhar frio de Draco nem mais um segundo. Além disso, queria aproveitar o agradável silêncio que estaria na sala comum dos Gryffindor enquanto os restantes alunos estavam a jantar animadamente.

A composição já estava quase completa, à excepção de um dos pontos que a professora tinha pedido. Tinha ainda dois dias pela frente para terminá-la, mas quanto mais cedo a fizesse melhor. Prometeu não deixar que o barulho a atrapalhasse, mas a verdade é que o burburinho das raparigas do terceiro e quarto ano a falar de Harry Potter a incomodava profundamente. Como é que conseguiam achá-lo um príncipe? O que teria ele feito de tão importante para o acharem um herói? Abanando a cabeça em negação, pegou na mochila e nos livros e subiu para o quarto das raparigas.

Contava encontrar o quarto vazio, pois estavam todos lá em baixo. No entanto, deu pela presença de mais uma rapariga de cabelos cor de mel com belas ondas a caírem-lhe pelos ombros. Não lhe conseguia ver a face, porque estava virada de costas para a porta, sentada na beira da cama.

- Olá. – disse Lexie. – Prometo não estragar o teu silêncio, tenho trabalhos de casa para fazer.

A rapariga virou-se de frente para Lexie com um urso de peluche na mão. Tinha olhos castanhos e a pele clara. O nariz era comprido e as maçãs do rosto salientes. Lexie comparou-a imediatamente a uma boneca de porcelana.

- Não tem problema em fazeres barulho.

- Está tudo bem contigo? Pareces triste. – disse Lexie, pousando a mochila e aproximando-se da rapariga.

- Eu estou triste. – disse, limpando as lágrimas à camisola do pijama. – A minha mãe mandou-me uma carta a dizer que não vou passar o Natal a casa. – disse, começando a soluçar.

Lexie achou que era tão cedo para ela estar a chorar por isso, afinal ainda estavam em Setembro e se o Natal fosse como no mundo dos Muggles só era celebrado em Dezembro. Quis dizer isso à rapariga, mas achou que ela podia ficar a pensar que ela não sabia nada sobre feiticeiros e afastar-se como Charlotte fez.

- Mas ainda falta algum tempo, pode ser que as coisas mudem.

- Não mudam… - disse, esboçando um sorriso fraco. - Já sei que não vou ver os meus pais até ao próximo ano. O meu pai tem de ir para a América por causa do trabalho dele.

- Ah… - disse simplesmente Lexie, desejando poder dizer algo mais.

Como não falaram mais e o silêncio era constrangedor, Lexie abriu o livro de transfiguração para rever o feitiço que tinha praticado na aula anterior.

- És do primeiro ano, não és? – perguntou subitamente a rapariga que já tinha parado de chorar.

- Sim, sou do primeiro ano. A propósito acho que já te vi nas aulas. – disse Lexie, perdendo rapidamente o interesse pelo exercício.

- Sim, sentei-me na carteira atrás de ti na aula de poções.

- Sou a Lexie Allison. – disse com um sorriso genuíno.

- Naomi Night. – disse também a sorrir.

Ouviu-se um barulho nas escadas e ambas se viraram para fitar Hermione Granger. Vestia umas calças de ganga escuras e uma camisola de seda salmão. Hermione parecia pedir desculpa com o olhar e sorriu especialmente para Lexie. Embora não lesse pensamentos, Lexie teve a certeza que Hermione estava feliz por ela estar a conviver com alguém do mesmo ano.

- Não queria interromper… venho só buscar os apontamentos.

- Não estás a interromper, Hermione. Aliás, achas que depois tens tempo de me ver uma composição que fiz para Transfiguração?

- Quando é que tens de entregar?

- Daqui a dois dias.

- Não te preocupes. Eu agora tenho reunião com os chefes de equipa…

- Com os chefes de equipa? – a interrupção de Lexie estava carregada de curiosidade.

Hermione abanou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Deve ter percebido que Lexie tinha ficado subitamente curiosa, mas não lhe fez perguntas. Pegou num bloco castanho de capa maciça e saiu a sorrir.

- Falas com a Hermione Granger? – perguntou Naomi num tom de segredo.

- É minha amiga. Porquê? – Lexie frisou a palavra amiga com orgulho. Tal como desejava dizer que Draco era seu irmão.

- Então também deves falar com o Harry Potter…

- É o melhor amigo dela… mas não falei muito.

- Oh por Merlin… - disse Naomi, achegando-se para mais perto de Lexie. - Achas que me podias apresentar ao Harry Potter?

x.x.x

Na sala comum dos chefes de equipa já se encontravam todos os monitores das quatro equipas. Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Ron e observava o espaço com atenção. As cortinas de veludo tapavam as janelas amplas que Hermione sabia darem vista para o lago de Hogwarts, os sofás eram espaçosos e castanhos, não evidenciando nenhuma das cores das equipas, havia uma mesa grande no meio e ao lado estantes carregadas de livros poeirentos.

Hermione olhou à volta e viu todos os chefes de equipas prontos para começarem a reunião. O monitor-chefe, Liam Stevens, pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos. A Gryffindor não pôde deixar de reparar que o rapaz dos Hufflepuff estava nervoso e preferiu evitar olhá-lo com muita frequência. Contudo, notou que era um rapaz atraente de olhos verdes e pele morena.

- Antes de mais quero agradecer a todos pela vossa presença. – começou com a voz tremida. – Temos alguns pontos a acertar e espero poder contar com a disponibilidade de todos. – sorriu amigavelmente. – Bem, antes as monitorias faziam-se sozinhos ou então com os membros da mesma equipa…

- Antes? – a voz de Ron interrompeu despropositadamente o discurso tão bem ensaiado de Liam. – O que queres dizer com antes?

- Quero dizer que agora vai passar a ser diferente. Vamos organizar-nos em pares mas com todos os membros do conselho de monitores. – disse, terminando com um sorriso pomposo.

- Como? Isso quer dizer que vamos fazer monitoria com os Slytherin? – perguntou Ron numa oitava acima.

Hermione sentia a fúria dele que por tantas vezes já a envergonhara. Teve vontade de lhe sussurrar que se calasse, mas Ron já tinha atraído as atenções todas para cima deles os dois. Se tivesse um buraco para se enfiar, Hermione não pensaria duas vezes.

- Sim, Weasley, dois mais dois são quatro. – disse Draco com um sorriso sarcástico desenhado na face.

Hermione revirou os olhos e sentiu-se uma completa traidora por estar no fundo a concordar com Draco.

- E eu não falei contigo, Malfoy. – Ron estava com ar de quem ia amaldiçoar o Slytherin.

- Era óptimo se pudéssemos prosseguir com a reunião, colegas. – interrompeu Liam com um ar absolutamente profissional.

Hermione levantou o braço e sentiu novamente os olhos dos colegas presos em si.

- Sim, Granger.

- Como é que vão ser organizados os pares e durante quanto tempo? – tentou manter a voz firme, apesar de estar com vontade de matar o ruivo que teimava em comportar-se como uma criança amuada.

- Sempre um passo à frente. – o comentário de Liam deixou Hermione incomodada. – Eu já ia falar nisso. Então decidi, juntamente com os professores, que vamos fazer uma tabela de sete semanas com os pares. A cada semana trocam-se os pares, o que significa que ao final dessas sete semanas o processo reinicia-se e voltam-se a repetir os pares. – Liam completou o seu raciocínio com vaidade na voz.

- A mim parece-me bem. – disse Hermione, vendo que ninguém abria a boca para falar e o sorriso de Liam se começava a desvanecer.

- Parece-te bem que a cada sete semanas tenhas de aturar o Malfoy? – perguntou entre dentes Ron.

Hermione preferiu ignorar o comentário do melhor amigo e lançou-lhe apenas um olhar que era fácil de interpretar como "contigo eu falo depois".

- Escusam de estar a discutir como se tivessem alternativa. Já está decidido, colegas. Para começarmos esta semana os pares vão ser constituídos pelos membros das próprias equipas. Escrevam o nome da equipa… - disse Liam, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho a um dos membros de cada equipa.

Liam não parecia estar a conseguir convencer todos que as suas novas ideias eram as melhores. Contudo, manteve-se firme e confiante como um verdadeiro chefe de monitores. Hermione admirou essa atitude de Liam, pois tinha a certeza que se fosse com ela, provavelmente dar-se-ia por vencida. Enquanto cada um escrevia o nome da equipa no papel, Ron inclinou-se para Hermione.

- Não sei como podes achar isto uma boa ideia. – a voz sussurrada de Ron soou perto do ouvido de Hermione que escrevia concentrada no papel.

- Depois falamos, Ronald… - disse Hermione num timbre que mostrava claramente estar chateada.

Liam recolheu os pergaminhos e colocou dentro de um saco preto de pano. Ergueu o olhar para os monitores e apreciou os semblantes variados: os Slytherin e os Gryffindor, excepto Hermione Granger, pareciam frustrados com o novo método de monitoria, enquanto que os Ravenclaw e o rapaz que fazia parte dos Hufflepuff juntamente com Liam ofereciam-lhe sorrisos de incentivo. Levou o saco até Hermione para que ela retirasse um papel. O primeiro papel a sair foi com uma letra bem desenhada que Hermione identificou logo como sendo de Pansy Parkinson.

- Slytherin. – disse Hermione com a voz a fugir-lhe ligeiramente.

Automaticamente virou-se para Ron que estava vermelho de irritação. Parecia culpá-la pelo papel que lhe tinha calhado.

- Pronto… - continuou Liam num tom conclusivo. - Como já devem ter percebido primeiro fazem ronda com as vossas equipas e logo na semana a seguir os Slytherin ficam com os Gryffindor e os Hufflepuff com os Ravenclaw. Vamos agora ver quem ficará com quem e também as próximas rondas.

Cada um dos monitores saiu da reunião com uma tabela perfeitamente desenhada num pergaminho. Os primeiros a saírem da sala foram os Slytherin, abandonando a sala com semblantes furiosos. Draco parecia frustrado por ter de fazer monitoria com qualquer um dos monitores.

Lexie estava deitada na cama a falar com Naomi Night. As luzes estavam apagadas, pois muitas das raparigas já estavam a dormir. As velas eram a única fonte de luz, o que permitia que se distinguissem as silhuetas e pouco mais do que isso.

Como é que podia não ter reparado que a cama da rapariga era praticamente em frente à dela? Pôs esse pensamento de parte, pois o que importava era que agora já não se iria sentir tão sozinha. Isto se Naomi não se viesse a revelar uma pessoa má como Charlotte.

- Como é que começaste a falar com a Hermione? – perguntou Naomi, bocejando de seguida.

- Não consigo perceber de onde vem todo o teu interesse pela Hermione… - disse Lexie com um tom de voz um pouco agressivo. – Desculpa, mas a sério que gostava de perceber. – acrescentou quando percebeu que estava a ser tão agressiva quanto Draco.

- É só porque eu acho o Harry Potter fantástico. – confessou num tom ainda mais baixo.

Lexie revirou os olhos. Achava irritante que as miúdas idolatrassem Harry Potter como se fosse um deus na terra. O que é que ele podia ter assim de tão especial?

- Acho que é isso mesmo que eu não consigo perceber. – disse por fim.

Entretanto Naomi não respondeu mais, levando Lexie a concluir que tinha acabado por adormecer. Pegou no livro "Hogwarts: uma história" e recomeçou a ler, desfolhando as páginas amareladas com vivacidade. Adorava descobrir coisas novas sobre Hogwarts e queria conhecer a magia ainda mais a cada dia que passava. Só o facto de ver as imagens mexerem-se nos livros a deixava fascinada.

Um pouco mais tarde já não conseguia ler mais e optou por guardar o livro, tendo o cuidado de marcar a página em que ficara. Queria adormecer, mas apesar de os olhos se fecharem não conseguia deixar de pensar no irmão. Sempre que pensava nele sentia um misto de emoções, não tinha dúvidas que adorava o irmão e que adorava poder dizer a toda a gente que era irmã do Draco Malfoy. No entanto, também sentia inveja dele, pois tinha sido educado pela mãe e sempre soube tudo sobre a magia. Tinha nascido no meio de feiticeiros e da magia, sabendo desde sempre que se tornaria num feiticeiro. Além disso, não tivera que passar por uma escola de Muggles, onde era rejeitado por ser um anormal.

Ron e Hermione estavam a sair da sala das reuniões a passo rápido. Hermione estava a fazer os possíveis para se controlar e não explodir de imediato. Ficava chateada quando Ron acusava os Slytherin por serem preconceituosos e, no entanto, era o maior preconceituoso do grupo. Era absolutamente anti-Slytherin e não acreditava que houvesse alguma pessoa que prestasse naquela equipa.

- Como é que concordaste com isto, Hermione? – o tom de acusação que Ron usou fez Hermione suspirar alto.

- Concordar? Ronald, o Liam nem pediu sequer a nossa opinião. A decisão já estava tomada independentemente de tu ou eu querermos. – respondeu Hermione sem paciência, gesticulando com as mãos agressivamente.

- Mas se todos discordássemos ele podia ter mudado de opinião. Por Merlin, Hermione! Não percebes que… - Ron parou no corredor de forma bruta, fitando a amiga directamente nos olhos. – … que pode ser perigoso? – continuou numa voz excessivamente baixa que Hermione só conseguiu ouvir por estar demasiado perto.

- Ou benéfico para o plano do Harry. – disse simplesmente, continuando a andar em frente.

- Se o plano do Harry tiver razão de ser então estás na armadilha do diabo. – disse Ron, segurando no pulso da Gryffindor.

- Ele não nos vai fazer nada dentro de Hogwarts. – a voz de Hermione era desprovida de emoção quase como se estivesse em transe.

Ron riu-se sem qualquer vontade e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Se ele te toca com um dedo…

- Não me parece que o Draco queira respirar o mesmo ar que essa… - interrompeu a voz de Pansy, aguda e estridente. - … sangue de lama… quanto mais tocar-lhe. – fitou Hermione com um ar enojado.

Draco apareceu imediatamente atrás de Pansy com um ar absolutamente descontraído. O sorriso sarcástico a dançar-lhe nos lábios a combinar com a expressão da face.

- Não te atrevas a chamar-me isso… - ameaçou Hermione entre dentes.

- Porquê, vais aplicar-me uma detenção, Granger? – perguntou Pansy numa voz de menina mimada e de braços cruzados.

Durante segundos Hermione não a desfitou e o olhar de profundo ódio não surpreendeu ninguém.

- Sangue de lama. Sangue de lama. Sangue de lama. – cantarolou Pansy, lançando olhares a Draco como se esperasse que ele a acompanhasse na infantilidade.

Numa fracçãode segundos Hermione já tinha dados dois passos à frente e agarrou Pansy pela camisa, pronta para iniciar uma briga. Contudo, Ron pegou nos cotovelos de Hermione e puxou-a para si, fazendo com que esta se debatesse de raiva.

- Hermione! – resfolegou Ron.

- Estúpida! Olha o que fizeste! – exclamou Pansy que olhava para a camisa amarrotada.

Pegou na varinha com ferocidade, mas Draco colocou a mão por cima do braço dela. O semblante divertido tinha desaparecido para dar lugar à repreensão. Fez a colega de equipa guardar a varinha e fitou Hermione.

- Não vale a pena estares a ganhar uma detenção por causa _dela_. – disse numa voz distante, concentrando-se apenas em fitar Hermione com atenção.

- Sabes, Granger, apetecia-me mesmo lançar-te uma maldição daquelas que ias desejar nunca ter vindo para Hogwarts. – a expressão arrogante misturada com o ódio patente na voz era motivo para causar medo, embora Hermione não tivesse. – Mas o Draco tem razão.

- Nem sabes o que te acontecia se lhe tocasses com um dedo! – Ron estava com tanta raiva que praticamente cuspiu as palavras para a cara de Pansy.

Duas gargalhadas sonoras fizeram-se ouvir por todo o corredor escuro e vazio. Hermione deixou de fitar Pansy pela primeira vez para analisar Draco Malfoy. Os outros dois seguiram-lhe o exemplo.

- E eras tu que ias fazer alguma coisa, Weasley? – a voz rouca carregada de ironia fez com que Hermione se arrepiasse involuntariamente.

Hermione sentiu o sangue subir-lhe as bochechas, deixando uma tonalidade rosa nas faces quando viu que, embora Draco falasse para Ron, o olhar estava fixo em si.

- Tu nem te metas, Malfoy! – disse Ron quase num rugido.

- Vamos embora. – sussurrou Hermione, agarrando o braço do ruivo.

Draco ainda encarava Hermione com a sua tão típica expressão de nojo. O sobrolho estava franzido e parecia preparado para a atacar a qualquer instante se esta mexesse um músculo.

Hermione fez os possíveis para aguentar firme, mas sentia-se a fraquejar e teve medo que isso acontecesse naquele exacto momento. Não seria nada agradável que Pansy, Draco e até mesmo Ron assistissem a um ataque de choro.

Quando Ron enrolou os dedos nos de Hermione, ela pôde ver o olhar de Draco baixar para as mãos deles, como se se interrogasse se eles estavam juntos. Por instinto, Hermione apertou ainda mais a mão de Ron e ainda de frente para eles recuou alguns passos.

- Espero ver-te na terceira semana de monitoria, Granger! – gritou Pansy quando eles já estavam longe. – Sem o Weasley para te defender. – guinchou seguido de um riso estridente.

Hermione teve vontade de girar os calcanhares e gritar que não precisava de Ron para se defender e que tinha a certeza que num duelo a varinhas ganhar-lhe-ia. Quando já estavam minimamente longe soltou a sua mão da mão de Ron e sentiu-o enrijecer o corpo ao seu lado.

- Já concordas comigo que não vai ser tão boa ideia aquela treta de monitoria? – perguntou Ron numa tentativa falhada de manter a voz calma.

- Não. – disse Hermione numa voz abafada.

- Como é que podes ser tão orgulhosa? A Parkinson vai-te fazer a vida num inferno e o Malfoy nem se fala. – a voz de Ron poderia acordar meio mundo. Estava tão indignado que nem se apercebia que estava a fazer demasiada força para que Hermione o encarasse.

- Eu sei defender-me sozinha, Ronald! – a voz de Hermione era baixa mas ainda assim repreensiva, o que o fez afastar-se dela.

- Notou-se. – disse Ron ironicamente. Hermione semicerrou o olhar na direcção dele, esperando a barbaridade que ele ia dizer a seguir. – Ainda agora ficaste vulnerável e frágil que eu pensei que ias chorar a qualquer momento. Vá lá, Hermione, não há mal nenhum em mudarmos de opinião. Admite que também não achas boa ideia.

- Cala-te, Ron! E para que saibas eu não tenho medo nenhum do Malfoy, muito menos da Parkinson. E não vou mudar a minha opinião só porque sei que as coisas não vão ser um mar de rosas. – os olhos cor de mel de Hermione estavam marejados de lágrimas.

Ron riu-se tristemente.

- Tu não percebes as coisas horrendas que eles são capazes de fazer? Tu não passas de um verme para eles! Quase que jurava que eles te odeiam mais do que ao Harry.

As palavras de Ron foram a gota de água para Hermione. Doía ouvir algumas coisas, principalmente vindas de Ron que não tinha um pingo de consideração por ninguém nem tentava dizê-las de maneira a parecerem menos más.

- Às vezes odeio-te tanto, Ron Weasley. – disse Hermione com dificuldade em falar de tão entalada que estava.

De seguida virou costas ao amigo e esforçou-se para caminhar com firmeza. Nem quis olhar para trás e ver a cara de confuso com que Ron ficou. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem, mas não se preocupou minimamente em limpá-las. Desejou não encontrar ninguém na sala comum e Merlin pareceu ouvi-la, pois a sala estava às escuras. Subiu as escadas e respirou fundo antes de entrar no dormitório das raparigas.

Aparentemente ninguém estava acordado e Hermione suspirou de alívio por não ouvir os burburinhos habituais das raparigas a conversarem. Viu a cabeça de Ginny toda despenteada e por breves momentos desejou que ela estivesse acordada. Deitou-se na cama por cima dos cobertores e deixou-se ficar a chorar de forma silenciosa. Estava sufocada e sentia-se entalada pelas coisas todas que ouvira de Ron. As palavras repetiam-se constantemente na sua mente, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos com força para afastar a voz dele.

- Hermione! – a voz de Lexie soou baixo perto do ouvido de Hermione. – Estás a chorar?

Hermione abriu os olhos e fitou a figura loira com pijama vestido. Não queria que ela a estivesse a ver no estado em que estava: descabelada, olhos inchados e certamente muito vermelhos e com a face toda marcada das lágrimas salgadas.

- Está tudo bem. – disse Hermione também baixinho.

Lexie deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada sarcástica. Mordeu o lábio inferior e arrastou Hermione de modo a que se pudesse também deitar na cama. A morena fungou o nariz e fitou Lexie.

- Acredito mais depressa que o Pai Natal exista. O que se passa, Hermione? – perguntou num tom autoritário que teria feito Hermione rir se não estivesse tão deprimida.

- Foi o Ron. Ele é tão… idiota!

A fúria estava completamente contida nas palavras de Hermione. Contudo, o olhar era de puro ódio quase como se odiasse mesmo o melhor amigo. Lexie estremeceu levemente e respirou fundo.

- O que é que ele te fez? – perguntou num sussurro.

Os olhos cinzentos de Lexie estavam próximos dos olhos de Hermione, transportando imediatamente Hermione para o cerne da questão: Draco Malfoy.

- Isto tudo por causa das monitorias que vão passar a ser com todos os chefes de equipa. O Ron não acha boa ideia fazer monitoria com o Malfoy. – Hermione já tinha o choro controlado e a sua voz já estava mais calma.

Lexie evitou demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção ao ouvir o nome do irmão ser proferido pela morena. Amenizou a raiva que sentia dentro de si e controlou a vontade de lhe contar que era a irmã mais nova de Draco.

- Porquê? – optou por ser o mais simples possível, pois assim não havia hipótese de reflectir alguma das emoções.

Hermione hesitou, lembrando-se que estava a falar com uma criança de apenas onze anos, a quem certas coisas deviam ser escondidas. Só implorou a Merlin que ela não fosse tão curiosa quanto ela própria na mesma idade.

- Porque o Ron é um preconceituoso. – respondeu depois de rajada. Era sempre mais fácil colocar as culpas em cima de Ron. – O Malfoy sempre se deu mal connosco. E agora o Ron meteu na cabeça que vai correr mal se eu ficar sozinha com ele.

- Ele não te vai fazer mal. – disse Lexie com segurança. – Quer dizer, eu acho que não era capaz de fazer nada dentro do castelo. – acrescentou imediatamente, evitando levantar suspeitas. Era tão aborrecido ter de esconder coisas a Hermione.

- O Ron diz que eu não passo de um verme para o Malfoy e para a Parkinson. E embora eu saiba que é verdade eu não gosto de ouvir o Ron dizer isso. A maneira como ele fala tão natural aborrece-me, sabes? – perguntou, limpando uma lágrima com as costas da mão.

Lexie supôs que Parkinson fosse a rapariga de cabelos pretos com quem via Draco frequentemente.

- Porquê que o Malfoy e a Parkinson te odiariam tanto? – perguntou a menina, tendo o cuidado de acrescentar Parkinson, embora o seu interesse se resumisse a Draco.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente como se lhe custasse o que ia dizer a seguir.

- Eles acham que eu não passo de uma… pessoa que não merece ser feiticeira. Tudo porque não tenho antecedentes mágicos.

- É como se tivesses o teu sangue sujo, não é? – os olhos cinzentos arregalaram-se com óbvia curiosidade.

- Isso. – disse Hermione com o sobrolho franzido.

- Eles chamam-te isso? – perguntou Lexie com cara de enojada.

- Sangue de lama é a expressão que eles usam com mais frequência quando se referem a mim.

Lexie levantou-se ligeiramente com uma expressão indignada desenhada na face.

- Também já me chamaram isso. A Charlotte Broad do primeiro ano dos Slytherin. – disse com um sorriso triste desenhado nos lábios.

Durante minutos ficaram em silêncio e Lexie acabou por fechar os olhos e adormecer. Conseguia perceber que Hermione tinha dado a conversa e o desabafo por terminados. Por sua vez, Hermione demorou mais algum tempo até afastar as palavras duras de Ron e adormecer.

Lexie acordou com os escassos raios de sol a entrarem pelo dormitório. Espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. Estava ainda na cama de Hermione e lembrou-se que a amiga tinha entrado no dormitório a chorar por causa de Ron… ou de Draco. Procurou Hermione e encontrou-a a arranjar o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

- Hermione? – chamou numa voz ensonada.

- Já acordaste? – Hermione deixou de se fitar ao espelho e encarou Lexie. – Podes ficar a dormir, hoje é sábado…

Lexie levantou-se de repente e bocejou demoradamente.

- Tu é que devias ficar a dormir, porque estás com umas olheiras de meter pena. – o tom repreensivo fez Hermione rir baixinho para não acordar as outras raparigas que ainda dormiam tranquilamente.

- Não consigo dormir mais e tenho uns trabalhos para fazer.

Lexie dirigiu-se até à mala e pegou numa saia de pregas cinzenta e uma camisa branca com mangas. Começou a vestir-se enquanto falava com Hermione sobre a composição que tinha feito para Transfiguração.

- Honestamente… estou a adorar a disciplina de Transfiguração. – a voz empolgante de Lexie era contagiante.

- Lembro-me que foi das minhas favoritas também juntamente com História da Magia. – disse colocando um travessão básico a apanhar uma madeixa de cabelo. – Estou pronta. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?

Hermione vestia uma saia justa um pouco acima do joelho e uma camisola fina de algodão extremamente básica. Os sapatos pretos completavam na perfeição juntamente com a mala preta.

Desceram juntas para o salão principal numa conversa animada sobre as matérias do primeiro ano e também com Lexie a fazer perguntas sobre feitiços avançados.

- Achas que depois me podes ensinar a atordoar? – perguntou Lexie, agarrando no braço de Hermione com força. – Eu prometo que só o uso em caso de perigo iminente.

- Vou pensar nisso. – disse Hermione sorridente.

Ao chegarem perto do corredor que dava acesso ao salão principal, Lexie abaixou-se e fingiu estar a arranjar o sapato. Hermione parou um pouco mais à frente.

- Podes ir indo, Hermione. Vou esperar pela Naomi.

- Naomi?

- Oh, desculpa. É o nome da rapariga com quem estava a falar ontem.

- Hermione? – chamou Harry do outro lado do corredor.

Lexie não conseguiu evitar rir-se da figura do moreno a acenar-lhe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vou então ter com o Harry.

Lexie fez um sorriso de incentivo e olhou para o fundo do corredor, procurando Draco. Só queria ter a certeza de que ele não a tinha visto com Hermione.

Durante a manhã Hermione aproveitou para adiantar umas composições e estudar as poções mágicas das aulas da semana seguinte. Queria ter a certeza que mantinha as boas notas e que estava preparada para fazer a tão difícil poção dos mortos-vivos. Snape arranjava sempre um motivo para implicar com as suas composições e também com as poções práticas.

Harry e Ron estavam também na sala comum dos Gryffindor, pois Hermione quase os tinha obrigado a irem buscar as mochilas para fazerem os trabalhos de casa. Embora Hermione ainda não falasse com Ron, tinha insistido com Harry para que Ron lhe seguisse o exemplo e fosse para lá estudar.

Harry fingia estar a ler a poção da aula anterior para saber onde tinha errado, mas na verdade estava com o mapa salteador pousado nas pernas e consultava-o constantemente. Por sua vez, Ron escrevia uns rabiscos para logo de seguida os riscar com ferocidade. O ruivo pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Hermione que escrevia incessantemente numa folha de pergaminho amarela. Molhava a pena e não se deixava distrair com os burburinhos que Harry e Ron faziam.

- Her… Hermione? – chamou Ron com a voz tremida.

Hermione bufou de impaciência e não encarou o amigo com quem ainda estava muito magoada.

- Achas que me podes ajudar na composição?

- Não. – apesar de Hermione se sentir despedaçada a sua voz soou forte e firme.

Ron grunhiu qualquer coisa que escapou tanto a Hermione como a Harry que fingia mais do que nunca estar atento ao que lia.

- Acho que estás a ser exagerada. Não concordas comigo, Harry?

- Não me metam nisso. – respondeu imediatamente Harry com uma voz arrastada de quem já estava farto de ver os dois amigos a discutirem todos os anos.

- Eu cá sou assim, Ronald. E agora se parassem de fingir que estão empenhados no estudo e fossem dar uma volta? – Hermione estava tão furiosa que nem reparara que estava a falar rudemente com os dois melhores amigos.

Ron semicerrou o olhar na direcção de Hermione, chateado pelo raspanete. Respirou fundo e começou a arrumar a pena, a tinta e os pergaminhos à sorte dentro da mochila. Estava a pôr a mochila às costas, pronto para sair da sala comum com mais um dos frequentes amuos, quando Harry soltou um rugido.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – repetiu com a mão fechada.

- O que se passa, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, pousando a pena com brusquidão na mesa.

- O Malfoy acabou de sair de Hogwarts.

- E o que tem? – perguntou Ron que se tinha acabado de sentar novamente.

- E o que tem?Vocês já se esqueceram que nos primeiros três fins-de-semana ninguém sai de Hogwarts nem para ir a Hogsmead? – Harry estava ainda com os olhos postos no mapa que se encontrava agora em cima da mesa.

De seguida, Harry correu até ao andar de cima com o mapa na mão, deixando tanto Hermione como Ron confusos com a atitude.

- Vai ver o que ele foi fazer ao dormitório. – disse Hermione num tom autoritário que fez Ron revirar os olhos.

- Agora já falas para mim?

- O teu melhor amigo vai querer ir atrás do Malfoy e, caso não saibas, pode ser expulso por isso. – disse por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ron subiu as escadas de duas em duas e desceu cinco minutos depois com Harry. Hermione estava no fundo das escadas a encarar os dois como se fosse capaz de os matar se eles fugissem dela.

- Passa isso para cá, Harry. – disse Hermione, apontando para o manto.

- Hermione! – resfolegou Harry sem tirar os olhos da amiga.

- Não percebes que se sais do recinto escolar podes ser expulso? Dá-me isso, Harry Potter! – insistiu com a mão estendida.

- Ninguém ia descobrir.

Houve um momento de tensão entre Harry e Hermione que foi interrompido por alguém que acabava de entrar na sala comum.

- O que é que ninguém ia descobrir? – perguntou Ginny que se sentava na poltrona descuidadamente.

Nenhum dos três respondeu imediatamente, mas Ginny pareceu não reparar de imediato que Harry e Hermione estavam a discutir antes de ela os interromper.

- Será que alguém me pode responder? – a voz de Ginny estava numa oitava acima, tentando em vão chamar a atenção dos amigos e do irmão.

- É que… é que o teu irmão queria ir à cozinha roubar biscoitos de manteiga e chocolate quente. E o Harry estava já pronto para ajudar.

- Ah… boa! Boa ideia! – gritou Ginny agarrada ao braço de Harry entusiasmada.

Hermione ficou com a boca aberta em sinal de admiração e de braços na cintura fina. Revirou os olhos e voltou a focar-se em Harry. Ginny já lhe tinha roubado o manto da mão e cobria-se com ele, ficando completamente invisível.

- Leva o Ron contigo. – disse Hermione já de costas para os amigos.

- E o Harry não vem? – perguntou a voz de Ginny algures do lado esquerdo de Harry.

- O Harry tem de terminar a composição e eu vou ajudá-lo. – respondeu rapidamente Hermione, ignorando um Harry que abria e fechava a boca inúmeras vezes.

- Sempre culpa minha. – disse Ron para que só Hermione o ouvisse.

Hermione bufou de impaciência e Harry dirigiu-se para a cadeira onde estivera sentado minutos antes. Pegou na pena e viu Ron ficar oculto no manto que herdara do seu pai. Deixou a porta bater e certificou-se que estava sozinho com Hermione que escrevia como se não se tivesse passado absolutamente nada.

- Afinal o que se passa contigo, Hermione?

- O que se passa comigo? – uma gargalhada sarcástica fluiu pela garganta de Hermione. – Harry, ultimamente tens passado as horas a olhar para o mapa e agora queres perseguir o Malfoy? Pões-te em risco para descobrires os podres da vida dele?

- Eu preciso de saber se ele se tornou num deles…

Hermione olhou para o tecto e voltou rapidamente a fitar Harry com um ar suplicante.

- Nós vamos descobrir, Harry. – a voz distante de Hermione levou Harry a pensar que talvez ela não estivesse tão interessada assim em descobrir. Contudo, na verdade, Hermione tinha receio de descobrir que Draco Malfoy se tinha tornado num devorador da morte. Era chocante imaginar a marca negra tatuada no braço pálido de Draco.

- Não pareces estar a fazer esforços nesse sentido.

- Não sejas injusto! Sou a tua melhor amiga e tenho o direito de me preocupar contigo. Não quero que andes a deambular e saias prejudicado por causa dele. Além disso, não sabes onde ele foi e podias dar contigo num sítio perigoso. – as palavras saíram de rajada numa voz tremida e ressentida.

Harry desviou o olhar de Hermione e encarou o mapa pela milésima vez. Depois voltou a encarar a amiga e pediu desculpa com os olhos verdes e com um sorriso fraco de derrotado.

- Além disso, tu sabes que não cabemos os três debaixo do manto.

- Eu garanto-te que vou apanhá-lo a tramar alguma… - disse Harry com a raiva patente na voz.

Hermione suspirou, demonstrando alguma impaciência. Tinha prometido ajudar Harry para espiar o Draco com a condição de que ele não ficaria obcecado com isso. No entanto, Harry não estava a cumprir a sua parte. Durante as aulas que não eram em conjunto com os Slytherin, espreitava para o mapa para se certificar que Draco não estava a faltar às aulas para ir a sítios estranhos e nas refeições, se não via Draco na mesa, procurava o mapa que andava sempre no bolso do uniforme.

Hermione não teve tempo de lhe dizer o que ia na sua mente, pois duas mãos taparam-lhe os olhos e um risinho ecoou perto do seu ouvido.

Draco saiu pelo portão principal de Hogwarts em direcção às carruagens que todos os anos os transportavam do comboio até ali. À sua espera já se encontrava alguém, um vulto magro e de estatura média, com uma gata de olhos vivos ao redor das suas pernas que miava muito queixosamente. O loiro agradeceu a Merlin por ver Mr. Filch e não o meio gigante Hagrid no seu lugar. Assim que lá chegou, Mr. Filch pegou em Mrs. Norris ao colo e praguejou qualquer coisa que ele não conseguiu perceber.

- Preciso de ir a Hogsmead ter com a minha mãe. – disse Draco sem qualquer expressão desenhada na face.

- Eu já sei que sim, só não consigo perceber por que diabos se abrem excepções nesta escola. Todos os alunos estão proibidos de sair de Hogwarts nos primeiros fins-de-semana e…

- E eu sei disso tudo, Mr. Filch. – disse Draco agressivamente. – O professor Snape não me deu a autorização para ir a Hogsmead?

- Claro que ele deu a autorização se não o que achas que eu estava aqui a fazer, rapaz? – o tom monocórdio de Mr. Filch quase que fez Draco bocejar.

Sem dar hipóteses para mais diálogo, Draco subiu para a carroça e sentou-se desajeitadamente. A carroça começou a andar e a voz perturbante de Mr. Filch aos poucos deixou de se ouvir. A viagem era curta mas também demasiado entediante. Draco quase desejou ter Pansy a tagarelar sobre os feiticeiros japoneses em vez daquele silêncio aterrador.

A carroça parou perto do Três Vassouras já que o cheiro a cerveja e a whiskey de fogo era intenso. Andou pouco até entrar no estabelecimento já tão conhecido de todas as visitas escolares. Não precisou de procurar muito para encontrar Narcisa sentada numa das mesas do canto com um copo vazio à sua frente. Imediatamente um sorriso abriu-se no rosto pálido e preocupado de Narcisa assim que viu Draco.

- Oh querido! – disse Narcisa, envolvendo Draco num abraço forte. – Estou tão preocupada…

- Não tens de te preocupar, está tudo bem… - a voz rouca de Draco era apenas um sussurro.

Narcisa colocou a mão por cima da mão de Draco. Era tão bom sentir o toque familiar que lhe fazia doer o coração. A face de Narcisa estava carregada de preocupação e os seus olhos meigos transbordavam de tristeza. Ver a mãe assim tão triste deixou Draco furioso com Lucius, pois sabia que era culpa dele. Lembrou-se que o pai já tinha agredido a mãe e a fúria era visível no modo como levava a mão à cara e evitava o olhar de Narcisa.

- Tu é que não me pareces nada bem. – disse Draco por fim.

- Como é que ela se está a adaptar, Draco?

- A Lexie é uma miúda esperta. Desenrasca-se bem sozinha, mas parece-me demasiado sentimentalista.

- Ela está em que equipa?

- Isso é que me dificulta mais as coisas. Ficou nos Gryffindor. – Draco disse o nome da equipa da irmã com desprazer. – Temo-nos encontrado no corujal.

- Parece-te feliz por ser dos Gryffindor?

Draco suspirou.

- Parece-me. – a mentira fluiu com alguma naturalidade. Draco sabia perfeitamente que Lexie estava desiludida por não estar nos Slytherin e principalmente por ter desiludido o irmão.

- Draco… - Narcisa baixou ainda mais o volume da voz, pois não queria que ninguém a ouvisse. – Avizinham-se tempos difíceis para nós. Tens de proteger a Lexie mais do que nunca. Oh, querido, eu sinto tanto por te estar a pedir isto. Se eu tivesse outra solução… eu… desculpa-me, Draco.

- Ela acha que não gostas dela. – disse Draco de rajada numa tentativa de fugir do assunto anterior.

Narcisa contorceu o rosto em dor. Mas no fundo não esperava outra coisa, não tinha sido nenhuma figura maternal para a filha. Não podia desejar que ela a amasse como amava John. Assim como não podia esperar que Lexie acreditasse que ela a amava se nunca a quis conhecer. Contudo, esperava um dia poder-lhe dizer que teria gostado de educá-la e ter dado todo o amor e afecto que nunca tinha faltado a Draco.

- Não esperava outra coisa.

- Ela tem muita curiosidade em saber como tu és.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Sentia uma angústia tão grande por nunca ter conhecido a filha.

- Eu… eu ainda não me sinto preparada para conhecê-la.

- A Lexie é parecida contigo.

Narcisa deixou um pequeno sorriso formar-se no canto dos lábios. Sabia que podia confiar plenamente em Draco. Mas tinha de lhe avisar o que o esperava.

- O Lucius tem reunido vários apoiantes do Senhor das Trevas. Daqui a uns meses, ele irá se sentir preparado para iniciar a batalha. O teu pai não pode descobrir, Draco. Mas algo me diz que não vamos conseguir esconder muito mais tempo. Quando eu fui falar com o Dumbledore sobre a Lexie… ele garantiu-me que ia fazer os possíveis para manter em segredo, mas que tinha de contar aos teus professores. Se algum dos alunos descobre…

- Ninguém vai descobrir, mãe. – Draco tinha inclinado o corpo para a frente e fitava Narcisa nos olhos.

- Draco? O teu pai tenciona que te tornes num seguidor do Senhor das Trevas. Faz planos para que saias de Hogwarts antes do início da batalha.

Draco sentiu o pânico apoderar-se dele e quis gritar para aliviar a tensão que sentia. Como é que poderia sair de Hogwarts e deixar Lexie tão disposta a perigos? Teve a certeza que faria qualquer coisa para proteger a irmã, mesmo que isso implicasse ir contra Lucius e Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Antes de mais peço mil e uma desculpas pelo (gigante) atraso. Acreditem que vontade de sentar-me à secretária e escrever sem parar não me falta. No entanto, a minha vida não se resume a isto e mais uma vez tenho de definir prioridades. Desculpem e espero que não tenham perdido o entusiasmo pela história.**

**Quero muito que leiam o capítulo e me digam em que posso melhorar. É sempre de grande ajuda e é benéfico em todos os sentidos. Pretendo melhorar cada capítulo, aminha maneira de escrever, e deixar-vos cada vez mais satisfeitos quando lêem o que eu escrevo.**

**E para finalizar a minha tagarelice… beijinhos a todas e não se esqueçam das reviews! Sara Mendes**

_N/B: Olá Sarita! Quero dizer-te que foi um prazer betar outro dos teus capítulos desta tua fanfic, primeiro porque não comeste letras e porque não tive de fazer muitas alterações, o que facilitou muito a leitura. Contudo, fiz algumas alterações e acrescentei algumas coisas no capítulo, espero que não leves a mal e caso aches que não são necessárias diz-me, porém achei que faziam sentido, por isso coloquei o que achei que era necessário._

_Quero agradecer-te o facto de me teres dado esta tarefa, como tua beta, pois fico empolgada em ler e ter o privilégio de ser a primeira a ter acesso à leitura._

_Quero agradecer o facto de pelo menos uma pessoa ter reconhecido o meu trabalho como beta à Narcisa Anneway, acredita que não é uma tarefa fácil, porque estou a fazer correcções e por vezes podem não ser bem aceites pelo autor, porém só o faço porque faço esta parceria com uma grande amiga que é a Sara Mendes. No entanto, antes de nos tornarmos amigas eu comecei a dar conselhos e sugestões que foram bem aceites e a partir daí nunca mais parei, porque o meu intuito é que a Sara melhor a cada fanfic que faça e que isso também se reflicta nos capítulos._

_Sarita, gostei imenso do capítulo e posso dizer que as minhas expectativas estavam certas de que tinhas feito um excelente trabalho. Não me vou adiantar muito mais porque depois irei comentar como sempre faço._

_Um beijo para todo os leitores e um beijinho muito especial para ti minha Sarita._

_Filipa Fernandes_


	5. Quidditch

**Oláááá :)  
Desculpem a minha enorme ausência. Mas se vocês soubessem a complicação que tem sido para estar sentada a escrever... tudo bem, muitas vezes é falta de inspiração... mas todas vocês sabem o que isso é xD**

**Agora deixando de blablá... trago-vos o 5º capítulo desta história que eu estou a amar escrever. Só espero que gostem e que não tenham desistido de ler!**

**Beijinhos***

**Sara Mendes (nikax-granger)**

* * *

**Capítulo V – Quidditch**

Era domingo de manhã e Lexie estava sentada na cama com Naomi Night a falar sobre a curta vida delas antes de entrarem para Hogwarts. Parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo e Lexie não se lembrava da última vez que tinha rido tanto com uma colega da mesma idade.

Quando andava na escola dos Muggles era tudo tão diferente e nenhuma das meninas queria brincar com ela. Desde que no primeiro ano – após uma rapariga lhe puxar os cabelos – incendiara um livro, nenhuma criança queria sequer aproximar-se dela. Lexie na altura nem sabia como tinha feito, mas tinha a certeza que tinha sido causado por ela.

- Os meus pais optaram por me colocar numa escola Muggle.

- A sério? – perguntou Lexie numa oitava acima. – Mas os filhos de feiticeiros normalmente não vão para a escola de Muggles, pois não?

A curiosidade de Lexie baseava-se sobretudo em relação a Draco. Afinal de contas não o imaginava a ter que ingressar numa escola de origem Muggle, uma vez que os pais eram os dois feiticeiros. Não tinha pensado muito sobre o assunto, mas achava que os filhos de feiticeiros aprendiam a ler e a escrever em casa com os pais.

- Normalmente aprendem em casa com um feiticeiro especializado. Mas paga-se bem e os meus pais não têm muito dinheiro. – disse Naomi com um sorriso tímido.

- Eu fui para uma escola de Muggles porque fui criada com o meu pai e ele não é feiticeiro. – disse Lexie com um sorriso triste.

Já que Naomi lhe estava a confidenciar as dificuldades financeiras dos pais, Lexie achou por bem contar-lhe que o seu sangue não era assim tão puro. Teve receio que essa confissão afastasse Naomi e que ela não quisesse ser mais sua amiga. Já era suficientemente aborrecido ter Charlotte a pegar com ela por não ter o sangue puro. Contudo, se Naomi não quisesse ser sua amiga só por causa do sangue então deveria saber já para não criar amizade com uma pessoa tão preconceituosa.

- A sério? Mas a tua mãe…

- Não vamos falar disso. – interrompeu Lexie imediatamente com os olhos cinzentos a fitarem os de Naomi com alguma relutância.

- Eu compreendo. Há coisas chatas de se falar. – disse Naomi com um sorriso muito simpático.

Lexie suspirou de alívio e retribuiu o sorriso. Teve um pressentimento de que se iriam tornar boas amigas. Se havia coisa de que gostava era que lhe dessem espaço e privacidade. E Naomi parecia estar disposta a ser uma amiga assim.

- Obrigada. – disse e ambas ficaram caladas durante uns minutos. - Às vezes penso que as pessoas dão muito valor ao sangue… - comentou Lexie enquanto fitava o tecto abstraidamente.

- Não sei porquê, mas não acho que por ter pais feiticeiros mereça mais estudar magia do que o primeiro feiticeiro de uma família. – disse num tom muito maduro que surpreendeu Lexie.

- Fico feliz por pensares como eu, Naomi. – disse Lexie sem se preocupar em esconder a felicidade genuína que sentia.

Naomi não tinha nada que se pudesse comparar com Charlotte Broad e isso fazia com que a felicidade palpitasse no peito de Lexie. Queria afastar-se de todas as pessoas que pudessem ser más, cruéis e preconceituosas. Às vezes pensava que o seu irmão era um bocadinho assim, mas rapidamente afastava essa ideia da sua cabeça. Queria imaginar um irmão perfeito e não uma pessoa cheia de maldade.

- Sabes a Hermione Granger é filha de pais Muggles. Ela é a primeira feiticeira da família e também a melhor aluna de Hogwarts…

- Como é que sabes isso tudo da Hermione? – perguntou Lexie com um tom de incredibilidade patente na voz.

Lexie sabia perfeitamente que os pais de Hermione não eram feiticeiros. Contudo, sabia-o porque Hermione tinha contado quando foram comprar a sua varinha.

- Eu já te disse que sou admiradora do Harry Potter. – disse em voz baixa, corando de vergonha.

- Desculpa insistir… mas porquê? – a expressão de Lexie demonstrava claramente a confusão que sentia.

Já estava a morrer de curiosidade para saber por que motivo Harry era considerado tão especial. Iria insistir com Naomi para que lhe contasse.

- Como porquê? – foi a vez de Naomi exibir uma expressão confusa. – Ele é o rapaz que sobreviveu…

- Ora, eu sei que depois disto me vais achar uma ignorante… mas eu não sei nada sobre o Harry ter sobrevivido… ele esteve a morrer, foi? – as palavras de Lexie eram praticamente cuspidas com alguma ferocidade, pois detestava fazer figura de idiota.

- Por Merlin, Lexie… o Harry Potter tinha um ano quando sobreviveu a um _"Avada Kadavra"_ do Quem-nós-sabemos…

- Quem-nós-sabemos? – Lexie ficou grata por saber o que era um Avada Kadavra mas sentiu o cérebro dar um nó com tudo o resto.

- Já percebi que não estás a par de nada. Consigo compreender que nunca tenhas ouvido falar do Harry Potter mas agora do Quem-nós-sabemos… - respirou fundo e fez uma pausa dramática. – É o feiticeiro mais perigoso de sempre… ele tornou-se mau… matou pessoas… incluindo os pais do Harry e tentou matar o Harry… - disse em voz baixa e lentamente.

- Tentou? Não conseguiu porquê? – Lexie ainda estava a tentar assimilar tudo.

- Não sei. Aliás, ninguém sabe porquê. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu, porque a única marca com que o Harry ficou foi a cicatriz que tem na testa.

- Aquela cicatriz feia em… - Lexie tentou perguntar, mas deixou as palavras morrerem na sua boca ao perceber que estava a ferir a susceptibilidade de Naomi.

- A cicatriz do Harry não é feia. – disse Naomi, cruzando os braços e juntando as sobrancelhas de indignação. – É lendária.

Lexie revirou os olhos.

- O que aconteceu a esse feiticeiro? – perguntou com os olhos a brilharem de curiosidade.

- Anda por aí… - disse Naomi, sacudindo os ombros.

- Como é que ele se chama mesmo? – perguntou Lexie. – Ora, sejamos sinceras, Quem-nós-sabemos não é nome de gente… - acrescentou rapidamente.

- Nós não dizemos o nome dele… - disse com um semblante assustado.

- Isso é ridículo! Qual é o nome dele? – insistiu Lexie com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Naomi respirou fundo antes de dizer com a voz tremida:

- Vol… Voldemort.

Durante o almoço, Hermione continuou a ignorar Ron, mesmo com os olhares suplicantes de Harry que estava farto de ver o amigo chateado com tudo. Ron parecia até ter perdido o apetite, abdicando de comer as diversas doçarias que estavam na mesa. Fitava o pudim, a tarte de maçã e os bolinhos de canela com indiferença. Esse facto não passou despercebido a Hermione que tirou um dos bolinhos de canela que estavam mesmo em frente a Ron.

Assim que acabaram de almoçar, Hermione desculpou-se que tinha de ir à biblioteca arrumar uns livros. Harry buscou o olhar da amiga e sussurrou só para que os três ouvissem:

- Não te esqueças que é a tua vez de ficar com o mapa, Hermione.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não percebia a insistência de Harry quando ambos sabiam que os Slytherin iriam estar a treinar no campo de quidditch para o jogo de quarta-feira.

- Ele vai treinar com o resto da equipa…

- Sabes tão bem quanto eu que ele pode esquivar-se. Eu e o Ron vamos agora fazer a reunião com os Gryffindor…

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidoramente.

- Tácticas de jogo. Não há campo, mas podemos delinear estratégias – justificou-se o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hermione não resistiu e voltou a revirar os olhos de incompreensão. Mas não quis dar muita importância pelo que estendeu a mão para guardar o mapa no bolso do manto.

- Boa reunião, Harry. Vejo-te logo! – disse Hermione, ignorando o ruivo que mordia o lábio inferior de raiva.

Hermione percorreu os corredores que estavam muito silenciosos. Muitos dos alunos ainda estavam a almoçar e ela queria aproveitar esse sossego para ir à sala comum buscar uns livros que já tinha lido para trocar por uns novos. A biblioteca estava deserta como era de esperar. Geralmente poucos alunos a frequentavam, especialmente tratando-se de um domingo. Até mesmo a Madame Pince que tinha uma paixão incondicional pelos livros aproveitava o domingo para outras actividades.

- Ora bem, a Madame Pince disse que os livros de exercícios eram para deixar de lado… - Hermione falava sozinha enquanto separava os livros de exercícios dos outros.

Viu uma pilha grande de livros que estavam por arrumar. Sabia que tinha sido a bibliotecária a deixá-los de lado para que Hermione tivesse o que fazer. Madame Pince desconfiava de todos os alunos e isso foi perfeitamente notório quando Hermione se oferecera para ajudar na biblioteca. Começara a dizer que Hermione queria ter acesso à área restrita, mas que se ela queria tanto ajudar que colocaria feitiços redobrados nessa zona da biblioteca. Claro que Hermione ficou apreensiva e ofendida a princípio, mas logo a directora dos Gryffindor afirmou que "Madame Pince desconfia sempre de todos os alunos".

Começou a organizar as estantes de livros por títulos e reparou que muitos estavam mal colocados. Aproveitou o tempo para anotar o título de alguns livros que fazia questão de ler mais tarde.

Já era fim da tarde quando tinha acabado de arrumar os livros. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras confortáveis e tirou o mapa do manto que estava pousado por cima da mesma. Murmurou as palavras mágicas para que o mapa se abrisse para ela.

- Onde é que tu andas? – sussurrou Hermione enquanto procurava o nome de Draco no mapa. Encontrou-o a circular no corredor que se direccionava para a biblioteca.

Fechou o mapa e colocou-o com rapidez no manto novamente. Abriu um livro qualquer e fingiu estar concentrada a ler. Mas a rigidez e o olhar que fugia diversas vezes em direcção à porta traíam-na.

Não demorou mais do que dois minutos para que Draco surgisse à porta da biblioteca e passasse por Hermione sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de fitá-la. Pareceu procurar o título de algum livro que tinha apontado num pedaço de pergaminho.

- Procuras algum livro, Malfoy?

Draco estava de costas para Hermione e manteve-se assim até sentir os passos da morena a aproximarem-se cada vez mais. Continuou concentrado à procura do livro.

- Granger não te importas de me deixar em paz? – perguntou Draco num tom tão azedo que fez Hermione recuar dois passos.

Os olhos da Gryffindor estavam fixos nas costas de Draco.

- Eu acabei de arrumar essa estante. – respondeu Hermione com a voz tremida. – É bom que não destruas o trabalho que eu tive, Malfoy. – continuou num fracassado tom de ameaça.

Apesar de não o poder ver, Hermione teve a certeza que Draco estava com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Por momentos arrependeu-se de ter dito que tinha arrumado aquela estante.

Draco pegou num livro com tácticas de quidditch e virou-se de frente para Hermione. Aproximou-se à medida que a morena recuava. Não conseguiu evitar desenhar um sorriso cheio de maldade no canto dos lábios. Hermione olhou-o profundamente nos olhos cinzentos e soube de imediato que ele escondia alguma coisa. Detestava-o por fazê-la sentir-se nervosa. Mexia no cabelo desajeitadamente e evitava as respirações descompassadas.

- Ficas tão vulnerável sem o ruivo ao teu lado… – afirmou Draco colocando a mão em cima de uma pilha de livros que Hermione tinha separado cuidadosamente.

Hermione não conseguiu encarar os olhos cinzentos por muito tempo pelo que baixou o olhar para a mão de Draco que continuava pousada sobre os livros. Draco seguiu o olhar de Hermione e levantou a mão para ler o pedaço de pergaminho que tinha escrito "Para a Lexie" com a caligrafia certa e redonda de Hermione. Draco sentiu a cólera a subir-lhe pela garganta e teve vontade de derrubar aquela pilha. O sorriso maldoso desvaneceu-se em segundos e ergueu o queixo para fitar Hermione com desdém.

- Se eu fosse a ti, sangue de lama, evitava estar no meu caminho. – ameaçou por entre dentes, mexendo com as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar mas Draco já tinha virado costas e acelerava o passo em direcção à porta da biblioteca com aquele andar tão confiante e arrogante que Hermione abominava.

Pegou na pilha de livros que tinha posto de lado para Lexie e saiu da biblioteca com os braços carregados. Tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas e nem queria acreditar que estaria com Ron a fazer monitoria durante uma semana, pois não estava com a mínima paciência para aturar as suas infantilidades.

Os dois dias de monitoria com Ron tinham sido lamentáveis. Ambos fingiam estar acompanhados por uma sombra, pois nem sequer dirigiam a palavra um ao outro. Tinham sido duas longas noites de tortura para ambos.

Na primeira noite de monitoria Ron tinha experimentado falar com Hermione mas bastou olhá-la nos olhos para desistir da ideia. A morena estava com os olhos castanhos carregados de tristeza pelo que ele entendeu que ela ainda estivesse sentida com o que ele havia dito. Em conversa com Harry, o amigo dissera-lhe que Hermione estava magoada com as palavras duras – embora verdadeiras – de Ron. O ruivo não conseguia perceber o problema. Afinal de contas, ele não lhe tinha chamado verme, mas antes que ela se tratava de um verme para o Malfoy e para a Parkinson.

Durante o dia de quarta-feira as aulas decorreram vagarosamente para os alunos que faziam parte das equipas de quidditch. Era o primeiro jogo do ano e começava logo com os Gryffindor contra os Slytherin. A grande adversidade foi logo denotada na primeira aula da tarde em que as duas equipas tinham poções em conjunto. A tensão entre Harry e Draco era tão grande que estava a prejudicar a aula.

- Logo veremos quem é o melhor, Malfoy.

- Se tens dúvidas em relação a isso, Potter, eu não tenho. – respondeu azedamente Draco com uma expressão de raiva na face.

Os olhos cinzentos oscilaram entre Harry e Ron. Snape já estava impaciente com as discussões patéticas entre os dois.

- Cinquenta pontos a menos para cada equipa. E acabou o quidditch nesta aula! – a voz severa fez com que os dois deixassem de se encarar mas não por muito tempo.

Hermione tinha prometido a Harry que ia assistir ao jogo apesar de não compreender como é que o director de Hogwarts tinha permitido um jogo se realizar a meio da semana. No entanto, como já tinha os trabalhos todos adiantados e Hermione não gostava de perder os momentos de glória de Harry já tinha decidido ir com Luna ver o jogo.

Estava na casa de banho da Murta Queixosa a desenhar com um lápis avermelhado um "G" na bochecha branca de Luna. A loira também já tinha feito um "G" em dourado na bochecha contrária à sua. Hermione admirava Luna por apoiar sempre os Gryffindor nos eventos desportivos. Chegara a ver a amiga com um leão na cabeça para enfatizar esse apoio.

- Quase todos os alunos da minha equipa estão pelos Gryffindor. – disse Luna com o seu tão conhecido tom de voz sonhador. – São é menos evidentes do que eu.

- Se te sentes bem não vejo mal nenhum nisso. – disse Hermione arranjando os cachos em frente ao espelho.

- Claro que me sinto bem. Tenho de apoiar os meus amigos. – disse com um sorriso amoroso. – Vocês são todos dos Gryffindor e eu não fico triste com isso. Não é a equipa de cada um que nos faz melhores ou piores pessoas.

De seguida, dirigiram-se em passo acelerado até às bancadas de madeira. Neville acenava ao lado de Dean Thomas com um sorriso. Luna e Hermione juntaram-se a ambos e esperaram que os amigos entrassem em campo. Cinco minutos depois todos os jogadores entravam para o campo com sorrisos dirigidos à bancada. Hermione viu Ron olhar de soslaio para ela e prometeu a si mesma desculpá-lo por vê-lo menos confiante que os outros. Não queria que ele a acusasse se o jogo corresse mal.

Harry e Draco estavam nas suas posições habituais, encarando-se furiosamente. Draco tinha um sorriso provocador e confiante. Harry agarrava o cabo da vassoura com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, aguardando com expectativa o início do jogo.

- Onde deixaste a confiança toda, Potter? – perguntou Draco, ignorando os jogadores que olhavam para cima para observarem os dois. – Prepara-te para perder! – gritou um pouco mais alto.

Harry deixou fluir uma gargalhada sarcástica e um sorriso de canto formou-se nos lábios. Não se daria ao trabalho de responder-lhe.

A professora Hooch deu início ao jogo e logo os jogadores dispersaram pelo campo com uma velocidade que deixava Hermione tonta só de olhar. Nas bancadas os gritos eram altos. Os Slytherin tinham uma faixa onde estava escrito "Malfoy a snitch dourada é tua!" e as raparigas que seguravam com um _wingardium leviosa_ estavam histéricas a gritar o nome de Draco. Hermione revirou os olhos face aos comentários que conseguia ouvir delas.

Ginny estava a sair-se muito bem e já tinha conseguido cinquenta pontos para os Gryffindor em apenas dez minutos de jogo. Era evidente que a ruiva se dava muito bem com a quaffle. Ron defendia as quaffles lançadas pelos Slytherin com ferocidade e Hermione repensou duas vezes se iria desculpá-lo em breve já que ele se estava a sair tão bem.

Draco andava em volta do campo com rapidez e parecia ter avistado a snitch. Fez a vassoura erguer-se o máximo que pôde em direcção ao céu e certificou-se que Harry não tinha visto a snitch. Ao aperceber-se que Draco tinha o objecto dourado em vista e fazia uma manobra complicada, Harry seguiu-o com uma velocidade incrível na sua flecha de fogo. Alguém na bancada gritou o nome de Draco e de Harry na mesma frase.

Draco olhou para trás e viu Harry a aproximar-se cada vez mais de si, o que fez com que murmurasse um palavrão e se esforçasse para voar em direcção à snitch. Mas já não conseguia avistá-la. Aquele segundo de distracção com Harry fê-lo perder a snitch de vista.

- Merlin! – disse Draco angustiado.

Harry sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente o que deixou Draco ainda mais irritado. Os gritos das claques tinham praticamente cessado quando perceberam que Draco já não conseguia vislumbrar a snitch. Enquanto isso, os Slytherin continuavam a atacar e Ron tinha deixado entrar pelo menos três golos. Ginny continuava a dominar o jogo em parte com a ajuda de Cormac McLaggen.

Parecia que já estavam a jogar há horas, mas ainda nem uma hora de jogo tinham. Harry estava praticamente parado a meio do campo com os olhos a percorrerem o ar numa tentativa desesperada de encontrar a snitch. Todavia, mais uma vez foi Draco quem viu a pequena bola dourada a esvoaçar perto da bancada dos Gryffindor. Acelerou o máximo que pôde, passando por Harry que estava de costas para ele. Harry percebeu novamente que Draco tinha avistado o que tanto procurava e voltou a alcançá-lo com a flecha de fogo num curto espaço de tempo. Estavam rentes à bancada dos Gryffindor e ouviam-se alguns gritos de receio e outros até mesmo de delírio.

Harry estava ombro a ombro com Draco. Os encontrões dados pelo Slytherin fizeram Harry desequilibrar-se um pouco da vassoura e ficar para trás. Draco teve vontade de olhar para trás e fazer um sorriso trocista para Harry, mas apenas esticou o braço, sentindo que o jogo já estava ganho.

- Harry alcança a snitch! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! – gritou uma voz feminina vindo da bancada dos Gryffindor.

Draco sentiu-se gelar e o braço esticado voltou a agarrar o cabo da vassoura. Olhou para o lado direito e viu Lexie – quem tinha gritado a plenos pulmões – debruçar-se sobre a bancada. Sentiu raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Como é que ela podia estar a acudir por Harry? Como é que ela se atrevia a estar contra si? Lexie olhou para o irmão e fez um sorriso receoso de desculpas. Mas rapidamente o fez desvanecer-se ao perceber que Draco estava completamente furioso.

Nesse preciso momento em que ficou perdido no seu devaneio, Harry voltou a compor-se na vassoura e passou por Draco a toda a velocidade. Estava num altura de cerca de 20 metros mas ainda assim colocou-se cuidadosamente em cima da vassoura e esticou o braço direito para apanhar a snitch.

- Os Gryffindor ganham! – gritou a voz amplificada da professora Hooch.

Draco deixou de fitar Lexie e seguiu em direcção ao chão. Assim que saiu da vassoura arrastou-a atrás de si furiosamente.

Na sala comum dos Gryffindor todos festejavam a vitória com esperança que fosse a primeira de muitas no campeonato. Afinal de contas, queriam jogar contra escolas de outros países. Harry Potter era o principal alvo de atenções, sendo até mesmo o seu nome evocado em músicas improvisadas pelas claques.

Hermione estava sentada numa poltrona com um livro de exercícios de concentração na mão. Apesar de estar obviamente feliz pelos Gryffindor terem ganho o jogo, Hermione não era muito do género de festejar. Mas estava ali sentada na sala comum, ouvindo os gritos histéricos de festejo das raparigas e os "vivas!" dos rapazes. Olhou de relance e viu Harry no centro com as bochechas avermelhadas e o suor ainda a escorrer-lhe pela testa.

- Harry, o Malfoy quase que apanhava a snitch desta vez. – disse Dean, conseguindo puxar Harry para fora da confusão por uns instantes.

- Já há data marcada para o jogo dos Ravenclaw e dos Hufflepuff? – perguntou um aluno do primeiro ano.

Ron estava entretido a conversar com uma aluna do ano de Ginny cheio de sorrisos. Ginny estava sentada no braço do sofá a puxar Dean Thomas pela mão.

Hermione não poderia estar a ler melhor livro do que aquele. Mas ainda assim era difícil conseguir concentrar-se no que lia. Tinha quase a certeza que ninguém daria pela sua falta. Por isso, levantou-se e subiu discretamente a escadaria até ao seu quarto. Naturalmente o quarto estava vazio, pois estavam todos a festejar na sala comum. Deitou-se na cama sem parar de ler o livro. Depois lembrou-se que na aula de poções da próxima semana iria ter que fazer a poção dos mortos-vivos.

Levantou-se para ir ao bolso do casaco buscar um pergaminho onde tinha apontado a página do livro que estava a ler sobre a concentração exigida para uma poção de último grau. Ao tirar o pergaminho veio junto o mapa do salteador e Hermione sorriu de lado. Harry nem sequer se lembrara que era a sua vez de ficar com o mapa. Era bom saber que ele estava abstraído do seu plano por umas horas.

Por mera curiosidade, Hermione abriu o mapa e apontou a varinha para murmurar o feitiço. Procurou o nome de Draco por todo o lado com o sobrolho franzido. Já esperava que ele não estivesse na sala comum dos Slytherin, onde provavelmente o olhariam como se fosse o culpado pela derrota. Nem Hermione tinha percebido muito bem o que acontecera para Draco não ter agarrado a snitch. Também não estava no dormitório nem no jardim ou até mesmo na biblioteca… Hermione dirigiu o olhar para a torre de astronomia e bufou de impaciência quando não o encontrou lá. Subitamente desviou o olhar para o corujal e encontrou um pontinho com o nome de Draco Malfoy. No entanto, além dele também estava lá Lexie Allison. A morena deixou-se ficar a observar o mapa enquanto se questionava o que estaria Draco a fazer no corujal tão perto de Lexie Allison.

Depois de ter pontapeado vários objectos no dormitório dos Slytherin, Draco dirigiu-se para o corujal, onde provavelmente Lexie estaria lá à sua espera. Continuava chateado por ter perdido o jogo e tinha vontade de descontar a sua fúria em alguém. Os passos ecoaram por todo o corredor e sentiu vontade de vomitar ao imaginar os Gryffindor a festejarem. Imaginou Harry e Ron a festejaram a vitória. Ginny a juntar-se a eles e, pior do que isso, Hermione a pular de alegria por terem vencido.

Quando estava a subir as escadas do corujal sentiu um aperto no estômago. Culpava inteiramente Lexie por tê-lo feito distrair-se no campo de quidditch. Reprimiu a risada irónica que sentia na garganta. Como é que ela fora capaz de gritar pelo Harry Potter? Abanando a cabeça de incompreensão chegou perto de Lexie. A menina estava empoleirada na janela a ver a coruja esvoaçar pelo céu escurecido. Tinha acabado de enviar uma carta ao pai a dizer-lhe que estava bem. Em parte não era verdade, mas não queria preocupá-lo.

Ao sentir Draco atrás de si, Lexie fechou os olhos com força numa tentativa de ganhar coragem para encará-lo. Desejou que ele estivesse calmo mas quase que podia ouvir os gritos de raiva do irmão. Respirou fundo e virou-se de frente para Draco. Encarou os olhos tão iguais aos seus que era impossível que não detectassem que eram irmãos. Contudo, ao passo que os seus transpareciam receio, os de Draco transpareciam diversas emoções: raiva, ódio, desilusão, preocupação e tristeza.

- Estás zangado comigo. – afirmou Lexie com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Detestava desiludir o irmão. Detestava não corresponder às expectativas dele e detestava a sensação de ser um empecilho na sua vida. Perguntava-se a si mesma se Draco preferia que não existisse. Imediatamente percebeu que nunca iria querer saber a resposta a essa pergunta.

Draco deixou a risada sarcástica finalmente fluir. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os descuidadamente. Lexie ergueu o sobrolho e cruzou os braços.

- Às vezes acho que te chateias muito, Draco.

- Agora entraste para o clube de fãs do Potter? – Draco perguntou de rajada, sem tentar ocultar a raiva que sentia.

- O quê?

- Explicas-me por que raio é que gritaste pelo Potter no campo? – a pergunta de Draco saiu entre dentes.

- Ora, não achas que eu ia parecer uma anormal se estivesse a torcer por ti quando faço parte dos Gryffindor? Não achas que seria absurdo se eu desse pulos de alegria cada vez que te via chegar perto da snitch? – Lexie estava com as lágrimas nos olhos e a voz saia-lhe quase sufocada.

- Não podias simplesmente ficar calada? – a voz de Draco saiu numa oitava acima. – Distraíste-me e eu perdi por tua causa.

Continuava irritado e a justificação de Lexie era inválida para ele. Lexie ainda era a culpada pela derrota. Durante um minuto nenhum dos dois falou. A Gryffindor parecia reflectir na acusação do irmão.

- Então começa a treinar a tua concentração. Eu não tive culpa nenhuma! – disse Lexie em voz baixa, limpando as lágrimas para poder fitar Draco melhor.

Draco levou o polegar e o indicador à cana do nariz e apertou-a. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Será que Lexie tinha sempre resposta para tudo? Não conseguia limitar-se a ouvi-lo e dizer que sim?

O silêncio instalado era bastante incomodativo. Lexie teve vontade de dizer o que estava a sentir para Draco perceber como estava a ser difícil ter de fingir a todo o tempo. Mas não queria parecer insolente pelo que achou melhor virar-lhe as costas. Dirigiu-se para o parapeito e espreitou para a escuridão que parecia agora mais apaziguadora do que encarar novamente os olhos frios de Draco.

Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer e Draco não parecia estar com a menor vontade de lhe responder a nenhuma. Mas havia coisas que ela _tinha _de saber. Precisava de saber quem era aquele tal de Voldemort. Tinha um pressentimento que Draco não iria querer responder, mas tinha de tentar.

- Quem é o Voldemort? – perguntou num sussurro, sentindo um arrepio ao sentir uma brisa chegar-lhe ao rosto.

Não tinha a certeza que Draco tinha ouvido, mas deixou-se ficar mais uns segundos em silêncio.

- Por que fazes essa pergunta? – a voz rouca de Draco soou mais perto de Lexie.

- Não me respondas com outra pergunta, Draco! – Lexie voltou a virar-se de frente para o irmão.

Ainda estava sentida por Draco a acusar pela derrota do jogo. Foi a vez de Draco virar as costas à irmã. Como é que ela tinha conhecimento de Voldemort? Mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou-se, colocando as duas mãos na face para a ocultar. Sentia o olhar de Lexie preso em si, mas naquele momento só conseguia pensar em fugir à pergunta. Estava a ser difícil lidar com uma criança de onze anos, principalmente por ter de esconder algumas coisas.

Lexie quase que desejou não ter feito a questão ao irmão só para não o ver naquele estado. Parecia quase em estado de choque e Lexie sabia que mesmo que Draco lhe respondesse não era de boa vontade. Prendeu ligeiramente a respiração quando viu Draco levantar a cabeça. Viu-o abrir a boca e a fechá-la novamente. Lexie baixou-se em frente ao irmão para incentivá-lo a deixar as palavras fluírem.

- Eu já percebi que o Vol…

- Não digas o nome dele! – Draco ameaçou agressivamente entre dentes.

- Eu já percebi que ele não deve ser boa pessoa. Mas quero que me expliques por que diabos toda a gente fica assim ao ouvir falar dele. Por amor de Deus… nem quando o meu pai falava do bicho-papão eu ficava assim. – continuou Lexie, revirando os olhos de descrença.

- Bicho-papão? – a voz interrogativa quase que fez Lexie sorrir, mas conteve-se.

- Esquece. – disse, gesticulando com a mão. - Vais dizer-me quem ele é? – perguntou directamente, abanando a cabeça afirmativamente como se isso por si só já fosse um argumento a seu favor.

Draco levantou-se de repente e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu encarou Lexie que também já estava de pé, pois devia estar a contar que Draco fosse fugir à questão e, por isso, tinha adoptado uma postura fria: braços cruzados e os olhos semicerrados.

- E então? Vais esclarecer-me? – insistiu impacientemente.

- Há uma coisa que tens de entender, Lexie. – começou Draco num tom agressivo sem nunca desviar o olhar da irmã. – Não podes simplesmente fazer as perguntas que te apetece e esperar que eu te responda. Existem coisas que não tens de saber. Não me voltes a perguntar nada deste assunto se não queres que eu me aborreça. – terminou com um olhar de fúria como se não quisesse dar-lhe hipótese de dizer mais nada.

- Tudo bem. – Lexie fez um sorriso irónico. – Não te preocupes que não te aborreço mais. Nem sei por que raios me lembrei de te perguntar a ti… há uma pessoa que me responderá a isso e a tudo o que puder…

Lexie virou rapidamente costas ao irmão e tentou correr pelas escadas a baixo, mas Draco foi mais rápido e agarrou-a pelo cotovelo. A Gryffindor fitou a mão de Draco pousada no cotovelo e ele soltou-a de imediato.

- Eu conto-te. – disse Draco num tom nada amistoso. – Mas depois vais ter de te explicar em relação à Granger.

Lexie enrijeceu o corpo. Tinha de mentir, não lhe podia dizer que se dava bem com Hermione. Seria mais um longo sermão que ela não estava com vontade de ouvir. Sabia que também não valia a pena dizer-lhe que continuaria a dar-se com Hermione, a menos que quisesse um ultimato pela parte de Draco. Prometeu mentalmente que iria averiguar os motivos daquele ódio.

- Começa por explicar por que razão nunca pronunciam o nome dele…

- É um feiticeiro muito poderoso que está ligado à magia negra. Tem vários seguidores que o servem como se ele fosse um deus na terra. Os objectivos dele são controlar o mundo, ser imortal e exterminar com… - Draco não olhava para Lexie enquanto falava e despenteava o cabelo desajeitadamente. - … com todos as pessoas que não são feiticeiras. Daí as pessoas não pronunciarem o nome dele.

- Têm medo? – perguntou curiosa com o sobrolho franzido.

Draco abanou uma vez com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Mordeu a língua para não dizer que o pai era um dos seguidores de Voldemort e que queria que ele se tornasse em breve também. Isso chocaria Lexie e Draco tinha a esperança de conseguir deter o pai nesse aspecto.

- É verdade que ele tentou matar o Harry Potter? – perguntou sem rodeios uma Lexie cada vez mais curiosa.

Draco riu-se sarcasticamente e fitou a irmã pela primeira vez desde que tinha começado a falar do assunto.

- Então é por causa disso? Queres saber tudo porque tens uma paixoneta pelo Potter cabeça de cicatriz? – Draco mordia o lábio inferior e parecia nervoso.

Lexie sentiu uma pontada inesperada no coração, talvez por achar que o irmão estava com uma pontada de ciúmes infantis. Mas imediatamente se começou a rir.

- Cabeça de cicatriz?

Draco revirou os olhos devido ao divertimento de Lexie.

- E é óbvio que eu não tenho uma paixoneta pelo Potter. Aliás, eu gostava que me explicassem a popularidade dele se ele nem é interessante.

Draco escondeu um meio sorriso de orgulho. Afinal, a irmã não estava caída de amores pelo Harry Potter como as outras miúdas do ano dela. Quase que sentiu um alívio sair-lhe das costas.

- Diz-se que Quem-nós-sabemos tentou matar o Potter quando ele era um bebé. Mas que por alguma espécie de milagre não conseguiu. Tretas!

- E depois disso?

- Andou desaparecido durante anos e regressou há pouco tempo.

- O que significa que vai fazer de tudo para cumprir os objectivos… - o olhar de Lexie estava vazio. E Draco não conseguiu encontrar qualquer emoção. – Temos de detê-lo! – murmurou baixinho.

- É impossível. Ele tem muitos trunfos e os seguidores que tem são feiticeiros muito astutos.

- E vamos deixar que mate as pessoas que não são feiticeiras? Não, Draco, temos de fazer alguma coisa. Ele vai tentar matar pessoas como o meu pai.

- Não vai acontecer nada ao teu pai. – Draco pousou as mãos nos ombros de Lexie que tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Prometo.

Lexie abanou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Draco soltou-a e fez um meio sorriso.

- Nem penses que te vais livrar de me contar sobre a Granger.

- Não há nada que tenha para te contar sobre ela. Não temos falado. – disse com um meio sorriso muito parecido com o do irmão.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e perscrutou Lexie com o olhar. A Gryffindor quase que jurava que ele era profissional a detectar mentiras, o que a levou a fazer o ar mais angelical que conseguiu.

- Espero não ter que voltar a falar dela contigo. Já te disse uma vez e digo-te uma última vez: a Granger e os amigos não são seres com que queiramos ter contacto. Pelo contrário, são da espécie mais odiosa que pode existir. – disse com uma expressão de nojo desenhada na face.

Ouviram passos e ambos ficaram muito concentrados para perceberem se a pessoa se dirigia ao corujal. Alguns segundos depois o barulho foi desvanecendo e Draco dirigiu-se à irmã:

- A mãe…

- Eu não quero saber. – disse abruptamente.

Draco sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta por causa da reacção de Lexie. No entanto, sabia que se fosse ele a estar no papel dela reagiria exactamente da mesma maneira. Se não tivesse sido criado com a mãe e sentisse que não era amado não iria querer saber o que quer que fosse em relação a essa pessoa.

- Vai indo para o dormitório, eu saio mais tarde. – disse sem deixar transparecer a mágoa que ela o fizera sentir.

Hermione estava a ler um livro na sala comum enquanto esperava que Ron descesse para fazerem a monitoria. Continuava magoada com o ruivo pelas coisas que ele lhe tinha dito no dia da reunião de monitores. Já era domingo – o último dia em que estava a fazer monitoria com o amigo – e pouco lhe tinha falado nas outras noites.

Harry surgiu atrás de Hermione e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro. Hermione inclinou-se ligeiramente para o fitar.

- Quando é que o desculpas? Ele anda insuportável… parece um velho rabugento a reclamar com tudo.

Hermione riu-se com vontade. E em segundos reflectiu e percebeu que não valia a pena continuar chateada com Ron. Ele era um dos seus melhores amigos. Já devia estar mais habituada à insensibilidade dele. Ron não se preocupava muito em dizer o que achava sobre determinado assunto e nem ao menos procurava uma maneira mais amistosa de dizer as verdades duras. Como Hermione era mais sensível sentia-se sempre magoada com as verdades que Ron proferia.

- Talvez hoje. – respondeu, voltando a baixar o olhar para o livro de história da magia.

- Estás morta para falar com ele também. – disse Harry, atirando-se para o lado de Hermione.

Hermione revirou os olhos e fitou Harry com uma expressão que bailava entre séria e divertida.

- Achas que ele não merecia que eu ficasse mais dias chateada com ele?

- Já o conheces. Ele não vai aprender a controlar o que diz. É a maneira dele ser…

- Tens razão. É só o Ron.

Harry beijou a testa de Hermione em sinal de agradecimento. Já não podia aturar Ron mais uma noite a resmungar com todos os colegas de dormitório. Nem ao menos podia falar do plano acerca do Malfoy com ele, porque Ron começava logo a dizer que a culpa era toda dele.

Cinco minutos depois Ron desceu a escadaria. Vestia apenas o manto por cima da camisola vermelha e das calças de ganga. No manto tinha o emblema de monitor de equipa.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais descias. – disse Hermione, virando costas e seguindo pelo quadro.

Ron lançou a Harry um olhar indignado, pois sabia perfeitamente que não estava atrasado. Bufou de impaciência e seguiu a amiga com passos pesados. Rapidamente apanhou Hermione que caminhava em passos lentos. Foram até à torre de astronomia mergulhados num silêncio aterrador, cada um perdido nos seus pensamentos. Hermione respirou fundo antes de quebrar o silêncio:

- Acho que temos de falar.

Ron parou no corredor e conseguiu esconder o sorriso devido à escuridão. Hermione virou-se de frente para Ron e deu uma pequena risada.

- Pensei que esta briga ia durar para sempre. – disse o ruivo num tom que revelava o nervosismo.

- Tu sabes que eu não conseguia. – confessou Hermione num sussurro. – Mas há coisas que não podemos deixar por dizer, Ron. Tu sabes que me magoaste…

- O Harry fez questão de dizê-lo milhões de vezes… acho que já interiorizei isso. Desculpa-me. – Ron também falava num sussurro.

- Eu sei que te preocupas comigo. – disse Hermione, pegando na mão de Ron que lhe sorria tristemente. – Demais até.

- O Harry preocupa-se da mesma forma. – comentou na defensiva.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas vocês têm de perceber que…

- … que tu te desenrascas sozinha. Eu já sei. Prometo tentar controlar-me da próxima vez. – disse, revirando os olhos.

- Então… estamos bem? – perguntou Hermione, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim. Se me desculpaste, eu também te desculpo. – disse Ron num tom divertido.

Hermione deixou uma gargalhada fluir e ecoar por todo o corredor. Rapidamente levou a mão à boca. Era suposto estarem a fazer monitoria e não estarem a conversar no meio do corredor.

Ron ficou com um sorriso nos lábios ao ouvir a amiga a rir como já não ouvia há uma semana. Hermione puxou Ron pelo braço e deu-lhe um abraço, aconchegando-se nos braços fortes do melhor amigo. A custo, soltou-se do abraço quente de Ron e suspirou.

- Vamos continuar. Só voltamos a ter monitoria em conjunto daqui a seis semanas. – disse Hermione, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Os alunos dos Slytherin e dos Gryffindor já estavam sentados nos respectivos lugares quando chegou a hora da aula de Poções. Na sala pouco iluminada as gargalhadas estridentes eram audíveis em qualquer lado. Pequenos grupos de cada equipa conversavam em sussurros enquanto que outros grupos de alunos ficavam em silêncio, aguardando a entrada de Severus Snape a qualquer instante.

Neville consultou o relógio de pulso e girou a cadeira para Hermione que continuava a ser sua companheira de mesa.

- O Snape está atrasado. É inédito! – disse num sussurro que só a morena pôde ouvir.

Hermione pegou no pulso do rapaz para confirmar e arregalou um pouco os olhos. Era verdade, Snape estava atrasado precisamente cinco minutos. Era um atraso curto com qualquer outro professor, mas com Snape era realmente um facto inédito.

- Não é nada normal. – disse, fazendo um ar pensativo.

Harry virou-se para trás para falar com a melhor amiga.

- Hermione, hoje encontrei uma aluna do primeiro ano que me pediu que te avisasse que tinha a composição pronta. Mas eu esqueci-me do nome dela… - disse Harry, pedindo desculpa com o olhar por ser tão distraído.

- Não te preocupes, Harry. Eu depois falo com ela. – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso.

- Então Granger? Descobriste agora que a companhia do Potter e do Weasley consegue ser ainda mais indesejada que a dos alunos do primeiro ano? – perguntou Draco, erguendo as sobrancelhas tipicamente.

Hermione revirou os olhos para depois os fixar em Draco que ria com desdém. Ron também estava já virado para trás.

- Parece que a Hermione não foi a única. Há algum tempo que não te vemos com o Crabbe e com o Goyle. – disse Ron, fazendo com que os dois que estavam na outra fila de mesas olhassem quando ouviram os seus nomes.

- Ouviste-me falar para ti? Devias saber que para me dirigires a palavra tens de pagar e que eu saiba tu não tens dinheiro para te dares a esse luxo. – disse num tom tão desagradável que fez com que vários alunos da equipa dos Gryffindor se sentissem intrigados com o comentário.

Hermione desejou poder lançar-lhe um feitiço que o fizesse engolir as próprias palavras. Contudo, Snape chegou apressado naquele momento e só parou na secretária, cessando com todos os burburinhos existentes. Hermione lançou um último olhar feroz a Draco que lhe mostrou um pedaço de pergaminho escrito com "Draco 10 x Weasley 0", o que em conjunto com o sorriso arrogante enfureceu ainda mais a morena.

Apesar de ninguém ter reparado, Draco estivera atento à conversa entre Harry e Hermione para poder perceber se a aluna do primeiro ano era Lexie, a sua irmã. Mas como Harry se tinha esquecido do nome ficara sem saber.

- Hoje vamos estudar a poção dos mortos-vivos que vocês já ouviram falar. – começou Snape na sua voz monocórdica sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar o seu pequeno atraso.

- Reparaste que se atrasou e nem se explicou? – sussurrou Harry para Ron.

- Suponho que saiba dizer quais os ingredientes necessários para fazer esta poderosa poção, Mr. Potter? – interrompeu Snape.

Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou o professor que odiava por cinco anos.

- Não professor, não sei.

Hermione levantou o braço, ansiosa por poder partilhar o seu conhecimento. Harry não precisou de olhar para trás para saber que Hermione tinha o braço esticado. Contudo, Snape fingiu não haver nenhum aluno a oferecer-se para responder à sua questão e prosseguiu com a aula.

- Abram os livros na página 19. Vão precisar de losna, raízes de valeriana, raiz de asfódelo em pó e vagem suporífera. Vocês podem encontrar no armário ao fundo da sala qualquer um desses ingredientes.

A segunda-feira era dos dias mais completos dos alunos do sexto ano. Tinham apenas um intervalo para a hora de almoço de uma hora em que mal dava para conviver com os alunos dos outros anos. Estavam a caminho da aula de Hagrid quando Harry se lembrou de falar do plano.

- Vocês têm apanhado o Malfoy a fazer alguma coisa de estranho enquanto estão com o mapa no vosso turno? – perguntou Harry, ajeitando os óculos.

- Eu só o vejo no dormitório sempre rodeado pelo Zabini e pela Parkinson.

- Ele anda a tramar alguma e precisa da ajuda dos amigos. Toda a gente faz isso quando tem alguma na manga.

- Harry! – repreendeu Hermione incrédula. – Neste momento estás rodeado pelos teus amigos e não estás a preparar nada. Quer dizer, na verdade até estás… estás a preparar um plano contra o Malfoy sem qualquer fundamento.

- Tu não tens observado o mapa, pois não? – questionou Harry, embora fosse mais uma afirmação.

Hermione revirou os olhos e suspirou alto. Ron e Harry tinham parado no caminho mas Hermione continuou a andar e a falar:

- É claro que tenho. Não tenho visto nenhum comportamento que o possa pôr em causa.

Ron e Harry trocaram olhares cúmplices e seguiram Hermione.

Quando chegou o final da tarde, Hermione dirigiu-se à sala comum para pousar os livros. Faltava uma hora para o jantar e decidiu tomar um banho antes. Ginny estava a estudar tranquilamente no dormitório, pelo que Hermione só a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Quase que se tinha esquecido que a monitoria era com Draco Malfoy quando pegou na tabela que tinha elaborado na primeira reunião com os chefes de equipa. Teriam de fazer a vistoria ao piso que envolvia a torre de astronomia.

Hermione adorava a torre de astronomia. Era tão alta que se conseguia avistar tudo à volta. O espaço amplo permitia que se sentisse as correntes de vento. Não era novidade para ninguém que muitos dos alunos apaixonados iam para a torre de astronomia passar o tempo. Hermione nunca lá tinha estado depois da hora permitida pelo que iria ser interessante.

Na mesa dos Gryffindor a conversa estava animada. Seamus contava a repetida história de como o seu pai tinha ficado a saber que a mãe era uma feiticeira no dia do próprio casamento. Assim que acabaram a refeição, Ron e Hermione dirigiram-se à sala dos Gryffindor para irem buscar os objectos que necessitavam para a monitoria.

- Para quê que levas o mapa? – perguntou Hermione a Ron.

- O Harry disse que era o meu turno.

- O Harry esqueceu-se que o Malfoy vai estar comigo a fazer monitoria. É uma perda de tempo que estejas a consultar o mapa às escondidas da Parkinson quando eu vou poder observar minuciosamente os comportamentos do Malfoy. – disse Hermione, fazendo Ron sorrir.

- Tens razão, Hermione. O Harry está obcecado com isto e está a pôr-me maluco a mim. – desabafou Ron.

Hermione riu-se com o comentário de Ron, embora estivesse de facto preocupada com a obsessão de Harry. Dirigiram-se para a sala dos chefes de equipa, onde seria o ponto de encontro sempre que o par não fosse da mesma equipa. Só faltava chegar Draco e Pansy quando Liam consultou o relógio de pulso.

- Todos sabemos que áreas do castelo nos pertencem, correcto?

Os alunos das três equipas assentiram com semblantes sérios. Liam já tinha repetido umas três vezes enquanto aguardavam pelos Slytherin. Instalou-se o silêncio e após cinco minutos chegou Draco acompanhado por uma Pansy quase ofegante.

- Atrasados… - constatou Liam com o olhar fixo em Draco e Pansy que não mostravam ter vontade de pedir desculpas pelo sucedido. – Juntem-se aos vossos pares e vamos dar início ao trabalho. – Liam juntou-se ao seu par da equipa dos Ravenclaw.

Ron já tinha saído da sala com Pansy no seu encalço, assim como os outros pares.

- Granger? – chamou Liam, fazendo com que Draco e Hermione parassem de andar. – Tenham cuidado com esse piso. Há vários alunos que gostam de se esconder na torre, porque embora não pareça tem muitos esconderijos.

- Não te preocupes. Nós vamos prestar atenção a isso. – disse Hermione, sorrindo de forma simpática.

Draco virou costas e começou a percorrer os corredores do castelo com alguma velocidade. Hermione ia uns metros atrás de Draco, pois não o conseguia acompanhar. Quando chegaram ao último piso, Hermione suspirou alto. Sabia que não ia ser fácil fazer a vistoria com Draco, pois ele pretendia ignorá-la a cada segundo.

- Malfoy. – chamou, fazendo com que a sua voz ecoasse pelo corredor. – Malfoy. – exclamou quase num grito.

- Não percebes que quanto mais rápido formos mais depressa acabamos isto? – vociferou Draco sem ao menos abrandar o passo.

Hermione desistiu e continuou a andar na sua passada mais lenta. Ergueu a varinha e murmurou "Lumos" para poder visualizar melhor o que tinha pela sua frente. Parecia que estavam a caminhar há uma eternidade quando Draco parou na torre de astronomia. Hermione acelerou o passo até chegar lá, onde o avistou a espreitar por trás de um objecto que parecia um planeta, perfeito para um esconderijo.

- Parece que… não está aqui ninguém. – constatou Hermione entre respirações cortadas.

- Chegaste a essa conclusão agora? – gozou Draco, empoleirando-se para espreitar para o exterior.

Hermione que tanto queria aproveitar para desfrutar da beleza do lugar estava agora demasiado cansada para o conseguir. Ignorou o comentário do Slytherin e sentou-se perto de uma das aberturas. Sentiu o vento acariciar-lhe a pele de uma forma que sabia bem por estar com as faces vermelhas do esforço. Draco continuava do lado oposto a observar as corujas esvoaçarem até ao corujal que era visível naquele ponto.

Cada um para o seu lado deixaram-se ficar a desfrutar dos prazeres que aquele lugar oferecia. Hermione estava perdida nos seus pensamentos, imaginando que se fosse Ron ou Harry a estar naquele local com ela as coisas seriam muito diferentes. Estariam a apreciar a força do vento em conjunto certamente.

- Granger vê se acordas. – disse Draco na sua típica voz arrogante para Hermione que estava de olhos fechados.

- Eu não estou a dormir, atrasado. – respondeu Hermione, levantando-se num ápice.

- Estava com esperança que estivesses a dormir profundamente e eu pudesse ir embora sem ti.

- Podes fazê-lo ainda. – disse Hermione, cruzando os braços para dar mais ênfase ao desafio.

Draco esboçou um sorriso de lado e girou nos calcanhares. Começou a andar no seu habitual passo apressado. Hermione foi atrás dele quando já havia uma certa distância e ficou perplexa quando reparou que ele nem sequer olhava para trás.

Hermione não conseguia perceber por que raio é que estava tão admirada com a reacção do loiro. Era lógico que ele estava pouco importado se ela ficava para trás.

Viu-o dobrar a esquina e conseguiu ouvir os passos pesados descerem a escadaria. Hermione correu, fazendo os seus passos ecoarem no silêncio. Quando estava a alcançá-lo, perto do salão principal, chamou-o:

- Malfoy, espera!

Tinha-se acabado de lembrar que enquanto estiveram lá em cima não tinham feito o relatório. E nem que ela tivesse que mover as paredes do castelo para que não tivesse de fazer o relatório sozinha.

- Temos de fazer o relatório. – disse Hermione já mais perto de Draco.

- Fá-lo tu, Granger. Afinal de contas nunca seremos uma dupla.

Hermione riu sem vontade da lata de Draco. Ao perceber que ele não estava a brincar, Hermione esticou-se para agarrar-lhe pelo braço.

- Nunca mais me toques, sangue de lama. – disse Draco entre dentes. Tinha-se virado bruscamente e estava agora parado no corredor com os olhos fixos em Hermione.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois. Hermione pareceu prender a respiração antes de responder:

- Idiota.

Hermione lamentou ter sido tão pouco eloquente, mas os olhos cinzentos de Draco perscrutavam-na de uma maneira tão gélida que pareciam lâminas frias que ameaçavam a sua pele em silêncio.

Deixaram de se fitar quando ouviram uma terceira voz no corredor acompanhada pelo som dos passos.

- Hermione! Hermione! – gritava uma voz de menina.

Como o corredor estava escuro não dava para se distinguir a silhueta. Mas à medida que se foi aproximando, Hermione pôde distinguir Lexie com um pergaminho na mão.

- Eu estive à tua procura para te mostrar a composi… - Lexie interrompeu a frase quando se apercebeu que Hermione estava acompanhada por Draco.

Por sua vez, Draco fitava a irmã com o mesmo olhar gélido que lançara a Hermione segundos antes. Por breves instantes, Draco e Lexie pareceram esquecer-se da presença de Hermione e olharam-se com intensidade...


End file.
